


Would You...?

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss, Love, M/M, Reminiscing, Returning Home, Romance, Slow Romance, Telepathy, Teleportation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Rush’s disappearance didn’t make things any better for David, and the Generals decided to arrange David into a holiday for it. Through dreams, recalling of what just happened, the truth behind everything, with some added luck, would David eventually brought Rush back? Or would he bring something unexpected instead? Just find the whole things in this very, very long, and soft paced, fluffy and romance filled story! [David Nassau/Rush Sykes]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s Zenchi, and I’m back with a new fandom fiction (aside from Pokemons, and hey, I’m still writing Pokemon’s fic, and along with this, I’m writing the [Tensaishipping/Ishishipping] as well~ ;D).  
> First time writing this fiction, to be honest. Too many feels in the game for me, somehow. I’ve played The Last Remnant ever since years ago, and no matter how much I’ve played the game, no matter how many times I’ve defeated the boss and crying and sniffing after the ending, there is always still a lot of things that bothers me and the endings was… pretty much a cliffhanger, but kind of acceptable, I guess? :’D  
> Anyway, this is a fiction made purely with the theme of: what if a good ending truly exist? Set after the last scene in Elysion, with added side fluffs, and how there is a continuation of the default ending in the story. The rating would change once there would be some improvement in the fiction itself. Just check out the notes by each time, and you’ll know. And, ahem, just scroll down and enjoy the ride-no-read! ;D

“Rush.”

It was a pitch black area that surrounded David’s surrounding as David called out the name. There seemed to be no one else but David’s presence, there, alone.

“Rush?”

David tilted his head a bit to see, and waited as he called out again, to see if there was anything present that could be recalled as his best friend, Rush. But there was nothing. Only an empty, black surrounding that seemed to be never going to make anything appeared out of nowhere, nor a miracle that would come upon David’s wish to see him.

“Rush…”

David called again for the last time, trailing off in a silence before walking to the stretching black area ahead. Knowing that there wouldn’t be any single soul to answer him, David then strolled ahead to the place where he was currently inside: that seemed to be leading into a deeper, endless, and dragging his feet longer and longer as he kept on walking. David was about to stop himself to walk when he saw something suddenly coming across from himself, without a sound. Invisible for his eyes and all of his senses, yet he felt something approaching him.

As this _‘something’_ brushed his blond fringe softly after, before disappearing upon his notice for the familiar touch, David gasped. He turned slightly to look at the direction where the touch disappeared to and inhaling the air a little. Knowing the touch could only belong to the person he knew well _–and would always belong to nobody others than him–_ David then shouted.

“Rush!”

 

 

David immediately jumped out from his bed as he yelled his lungs out, opening both of his eyes in a hurry, while calling his dearest friend’s name out loud, and let his hand grab airs, before curling it into a fist upon realizing that it was just a dream. Trembling slightly from what he had just seen in his own dream and when the reality hit him hard, David sighed. He then eyed his surroundings slowly, realizing that he was already on his own bedchamber, with two tall supporting figures on his side, each standing with a shadow looming over him. And the other two, one was sitting on the chair on the very back _–the furthest side of the room–_ and the other was standing, quite a distance from David’s bedside.

The four generals who had been waiting at his side for the whole time _–waiting for him to be conscious ever since three days ago–_ then made a frown, eyes filled with worrying when David looked at them for seconds in anticipation, before averting his eyes to the nearest window, with a sad gaze. David let a small sigh escaped his lips.

_But was it even a dream, at all?_

“Lord David.”

Torgal, the sovani-general, flicked both of ears when he saw David returned his gaze, quite slowly and unsure, to the one who had raised him ever since he was a child. Torgal was about to ask the question that seemingly would be out in a concerned tone of, _‘are you alright?’_ , but already interrupted by Emmy, who was immediately standing up from her chair on the back, with a cup of tea on her right hand and offering it to David. David waved one of his hands and dipped his head once Emmy was ready to push her offer _–to make sure David was relaxed–_ and smiled as he saw Emmy then retreated, sitting back on the chair again, without any protest.

David then sighed again.

_Why and how…_

“Lord David, if I may interrupt your personal thoughts…”

A sound coming from Pagus, the qsiti consultant, or maybe one of David’s most trustable general between the four _–because he was the most discreet and trustable when it came to personal talk, or anything that would be considered as secrets–_   came forward with its small legs to David’s bedside. Pagus’ ears twitched as David turned to look at him. David blinked for several times before realizing what Pagus had actually asked him; a permission. David nodded once.

“Yes, Pagus. What is it?”

Pagus blinked twice _–observing his lord’s face–_ before making a nod in return.

“Did my lord remember what actually happened three days ago? After all the war we’ve had in the Sacred Lands… And how we’ve lost our most trustable compa-”

“Rush Sykes, you mean?”

David interrupted Pagus before the qsiti could even finish his question. Pagus made a small gape and both of his eyes widened in response for a moment, before he actually cleared his throat and made an amused face. One of his hands actually went under his chin; as if he was observing David and be amused with.

“Yes. And what actually happened to you, my lord, afterwards?”

“I remembered everything, Pagus. It was too clear to even to be called as memories, or as one had said. It was just after my whole frustration, looking through the sea of sparkles coming from the Remnant, that… I couldn’t recall what happened to me afterwards. I supposed I faint myself out from the exhaustion and being carried by one of you, yes?”

Pagus then nodded as he then glanced to Torgal, who seemed to be oblivious at first, before bowing to David.

“I apologize, my lord, but the situation calls for it and I had to carry you all the way down from Elysion. You don’t seem to be gaining consciousness the days afterwards, so I’ve decided to call all the generals _–including me–_ to stand by your side, rotating our duties to both manage the situation after the war and aide you in any case you’ve regained consciousness. And in case to avoid any unnecessary troubles, or upcoming questions from the neighboring city, I’ve sent a formal message through the messengers: to halt every movement, stay on guard, and waited until you came to, before the congress would be officially continued.”

David then nodded to Torgal slowly, making a wry smile.

“Thank you, Torgal. And I apologize.”

“Don’t be, my lord. It is of my duty.” Torgal said as he pumped his fist to his chest.

David then shook his head once, and averted his gaze downwards, to the linen-silk blanket he was clutching to ever since. It was drenched with sweats. David’s sweats. Even then, David knew the back of his shirt were totally drenched as well. _Was it really a dream-no, nightmare, that could cause me to sweat these much?_ David thought. David was then reminded by his dream again _–of Rush, or the familiar touch–_ and immediately cocked his head to Torgal, and questioned the most obvious thing he wanted to question; and to be expected with.

“And how about Rush? Did he…?”

Torgal averted his gaze the moment David asked, and shook his head slowly after. Pagus, Blocter, and Emmy, too, averted their gazes to the floor. They all seemed to be sharing the only answer: that Rush was gone. David felt the sting and how there were tears starting to form on the corner of his eyes, and was about to punch himself on the face if he could, but decided to stay quiet as he held his tears. Biting his lower lip, David then inhaled a lot of airs as he then managed to let his shaking voice be straightened, and to let his generals heard of it.

“Then. Please give the Sykes family the best support they could have after this. I am personally indebted to their son and how he had all the most importance, the honor, and all the gratitude from our country. I wished to be at least… able to provide the rest of the family he had…”

David stopped in his middle sentence. He was about to voice his thoughts again, but there was something that bothered him inside. A lump seemed to be forming on David’s throat that he couldn’t voice what it was. The feeling that he knew well and always nagged on the inside of his own mind. _The endless questions and uncertainty. The mind-boggling things he’d ever had. He knew exactly what it was._

_Was Rush Sykes really gone? Then what about that dream…?_

“My lord?”

Pagus’s voice cracked the inside of David’s bubbling and restless mind. David then cleared his throat as he noticed his own absence from his unfinished sentence, getting an eyeful from all of his generals and then nodded.

“I apologize. We must make haste to make more preparations for everyone, including the Sykes. I wish to provide them the best all we could have, and… I will prepare myself to chase and learn after what I’ve missed after these all long three days I’ve been absent from. In case I wouldn’t be able to or missing several important points, I would like the four of you to assist me, as usual. Thank you.”

David smiled genuinely and he tried his best to make sure that he wasn’t crying or showing weakness. Not when he was in front of his generals. Not when he had lost Rush. Not in front of anyone else. He just wasn’t going to show it.

The four generals then immediately bowed, fists on their chest as they showed their respect, and answered him with much dedication.

“Yes, my lord!”

 

 

The days after David regained consciousness then flew away quickly, with either David pacing around the castle with new ideas, rebuilding the current infrastructures, coming back and forth from Athlum to the neighboring countries for having meetings to rebuild their relationship, overworking on his chamber with the paperwork that seemed to be endless and would always met the Duke of Ghor in a private meetings in the afternoon, being called in for explaining what actually happened during the last moment before all the Remnants disappeared, without leaving any single trace. Also to reminisce the day it had actually happened, which seemed to be like a dream, for everyone who had watched the whole event.

_But it wasn’t of no dream. It was a truth, a painful truth for me. Yet, I still wished that Rush was still out there, somewhere. Especially after having that dream…_

The Duke of Ghor was the first person to understand the whole situation, halting the congress until David regained his consciousness and explained every single thing he was informed and must be shared upon his knowledge with, especially when David was an important figure to act as the Congress Chairman. Learning that the Undelwalt’s God of Emperor had already resigned himself from his position when he was rendered unconscious made David smiled.

What happened to Undelwalt’s City would be decided later, on the next Congress Meeting as it would be brought as the main attention and the first discussion. It might ended like Nagapur and Elysion’s city state, but everything should be alright, especially when the city would be attended under the right care. Under the Ghor’s surveillance and care, Celapaleis’ observation, and the Athlum’s armies backup, David knew everything would turn up alright and it should be of no worry.

What was surprising David next was: how he, the Duke of Ghor actually show condolences when he heard about Rush. David didn’t explain about how Rush was a Remnant, nor he deemed its importance, only mentioning that he went to stop the Conqueror, and got killed in the process. Cold as it may sound, but David was actually trying to save Rush from the Congress’ eyes, and how he didn’t want the other regions to have its conflict again, just because he knew that Rush wasn’t a human, but a Remnant, a living and _powerful one,_ at that.

But the Duke of Ghor wasn’t that easily fooled with _–and always amused–_ especially whenever the Duke always asked about what was the reason Rush only got killed by himself and disappeared without a trace, while the others got safe at least in one piece, to David. And how David always making up an excuse that Rush sacrificed himself after: because he would want to kill the Conqueror with his own hands, and when he actually stopped what Conqueror did, he disappeared upon the sudden blast that continued after, so his body wasn’t found by.

_Which wasn’t the real case after all._

Rush was a Remnant, and activating that machine which supposedly to destroy every Remnants, would eventually dragged him along with the Conqueror, the other Remnants that spread over the world, to meet their ends. And when David saw everything with his own eyes, when his Kellendros was gone into sparkles along with a glowing green light of Rush’s, and how it emanated from the blast, he knew what actually happened. Rush’s body wasn’t found because he disappeared and turned into lights; not because of the blast or anything.

If he was only a human, then, Rush, his body would still be found somewhere. He would at least have a small chance of surviving from the blast, knowing that he was Rush with his super reflexes. But that wasn’t the case, and David wouldn’t like to speak of it to the Duke of Ghor, not when he could still covered Rush’s true identity, at the very least. David knew by hiding the fact he would be seen as traitorous and a criminal at hand, but David wanted to at least did this, to at least make up the day when he couldn’t do anything but crying as he seen Rush sacrificing himself and turned into a glow, just right in front of his eyes.

Duke of Ghor’s eyes sparkled with amusement whenever David explained the situation with a smooth lies _–he knew David couldn’t lie and how he detected it quickly once David answered him with just small explanation–_ and hummed. Perhaps because he was very amused to David’s change of expressions whenever he brought the question up _–because it was related to Rush–_ or maybe he wanted to at least know if David could have any other emotions residing within himself, after what had just happened to his father back then, when he was still very young.

David was in his fourteen before he was chosen as the Marquis, but he could always hid his emotions well and looked strong, even when he had to carry on the heavy duties he had to bear after his father. Maybe this was one of the reasons why the Duke of Ghor always brought this up when they met, making an excuse as he wanted to meet David to discuss this. To see if David could be touched and spilled his feelings over to the Duke, or so had David observed about what had happened recently.

_But I would pretty much prefer to keep my sadness within myself, and had to protect Rush’s identities at all costs, even if Rush was about to return one day. I wouldn’t like to invite more wars as this goes on. Not when the other lands were still suffering the great loss of the Remnant, because they were heavily depending on it._

_Life would be much better if the other lands had the same ambitions and societies like Athlum, but then again, every lands’ leader had different perspectives, so the result would differ. And this, must be contained and be watched out before they made another movement that could risk another regions’ lives…_

And when David spaced out a minute after the talk _–and pulling himself into another deep thought–_ and the Duke already knew the actual truth at his hand _–and how he always got the same answer from David–_ he chose to stay silent and averted the topic they had, with praising Rush’s achievements instead. David smiled as he heard the Duke praised him as a young and strong fighter. Not only that, he had built many trusts between the regions, fixing up their once-knotted-relationship between Royotia and Balterossa, and how he was a… hero.

 _Yes, a hero_.

And as for David, he was someone irreplaceable.

_A truly irreplaceable company of his._

But then again, David was sure that Rush didn’t actually died. He just disappeared, losing his human form, along with the other Remnants with their varying sizes and shapes. That, David knew well, but didn’t try to voice his thoughts in front of everyone else, not even the Duke, or else he would be treated as someone unfit to rule Athlum _–because he was crazy and under the delusion of the loss of Rush–_ , just because he was simply believing what he wanted to believe.

The day was then always ended mostly until the evening, when David actually excused himself to the Duke of Ghor, ending his discussion with and bid a farewell, before returning to the Athlum’s castle, with several unions he took with, for army purpose and a protection on his side. David knew that the Duke of Ghor must have detected his lies when he had talked several times with him, being called in, and how unconvincing it was whenever he was re-telling the whole events.

David knew he couldn’t lie, and he wouldn’t like to lie if it wasn’t for Rush. Telling himself that was the right decision to be had, David clenched his fist along the path he took to return to Athlum. But then again, the Duke, he must knew that he _only_ did this to _protect Rush_. And _to protect the other person whom Rush already built friendship with_. And _he wanted to solely respect the harmony Rush had left behind._ And how it should be put the world into peace, David knew. In David’s mind too, he knew the Duke of Ghor understand his intentions best, and decided to not mention it to the Congress.

And no matter how cruel it was sounded, David knew that Rush’s sacrifice wasn’t without its reward and loss. Everyone else had been coping up with their new life ever since, when Rush had left peace, harmony for everyone else to live for behind _–the reward–_ and yet… he left David’s heart into one big and gaping hole. A total loss for David himself.

_David knew he wouldn’t be able to move on unless he saw Rush, back, alive and sound again. He knew, yet he didn’t know what to do._

 

 

“Rush. Are you there?”

David, once again, returned to the pitch black place that he’d remembered visited before. He walked a little steps ahead and stopped once he’d called out Rush’s name.

_I must be inside of the dream again._

Silence.

There was only silence that followed and surrounding David. Receiving of no response _–nor did he expect to–_ David moved forward, slowly at first, before eventually running and running, to see where did the end of the pitch black darkness would end-up to; if there was even one. After a few minutes, when the pitch black place didn’t seem to have its end, David actually stopped, with his breath ragged and feeling he was almost being sucked dry from all the running.

 _It wasn’t even an hour, and look at how I’ve been in a dried up state,_ David recalled. David then putted both of his hands on his knees, breathing heavily and looking downwards. There was nothing reflected there. Not even his shadows. Everything seemed to be swallowed up by the lone and solid black color.

“Rush.”

David whispered for a second, then cocked his head as he felt there was a presence nearby. Something moved, just like the last time David visited the place; and when he sensed something. David blinked for few times, to see if there was someone or some shapes that could be recognized as Rush there, but there was nothing. Nothing formed there, but black and empty space in his vision. David then tilted his head slightly, and called out again.

“Rush…?”

Then, there it was. Something that felt like a familiar touch, was once again pushing back his fringe slowly, before disappearing into a thin air, entirely. It felt like a swipe, but it wasn’t. It was solely a touch. And it was much better than the last dream he had. He felt the warmth coming from, and yet… still unseen. Disappointing as it was, David felt a little bit relieved there was of response, no matter how small and so short it was.

“Rush…”

 

 

David was, once again, jumped out from the bed, with the back of his shirt drenched in sweat, and how his foreheads were dropping bullets of sweats as he sat down later. David’s eyes were dilated from the surprise, and his breathings were very erratic compared to how he usually was, or when he’d had the same dream. It was worse. David then clasped his hand to his forehead, swiping the sweats that managed to trail down his cheeks and sighed. He was about to say something like curses, before something small on the top of his linen blanket took his attention, making him eyeing it very carefully.

_A note._

David then reached his hand and took the small note slowly, before reading its content.

_“Lord David. I know it must be troubling that we’ve lost Rush, but please, don’t push and overexert yourself to work like some mad-man and be fainted like usual.”_

David then paused momentarily, before looking at the clock that hung on the nearest wall. It was eight in the morning. _Very late for the routines of the marquis to turn in for the work. Moreover, no one to knock by the door to wake me up, not even Torgal._ _Also, the date on the clock… it has been three days since the last time I went to work._

_Did I collapse again?_

David then returned to read the rest of the notes.

_“And once you’ve read this, my lord, please make sure to get yourself ready to depart to Eulam Island for a holiday, immediately. My lord would have a one week retreat and please do enjoy yourself thoroughly in those free time. Meanwhile we will finish our duties and would be preparing ourselves in a siege in case anything happens by your absence. Also, we’re starting on to search Rush Sykes without your permission, but we’ll have to be at least help my lord to search for him, in case you need help and reassurances. If my lord was displeased at this idea, then we would be ready to resign ourselves from our position. Thank you for understanding. Emmy.”_

David was widened eyed once he’d done reading it. _Unbelievable._

“How dare…” was all David could say as he crushed the notes in his palm later, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a pained sigh.

_Arranging myself into a holiday? Was there even a point to visit the Eulam Island when the person related was already gone? Even though Rush wasn’t truly gone, he wasn’t there. But then again… there was something important that Rush had left behind: his family. Perhaps I should consider this. Rush’s family was staying there, and I would be better to visit them, to show them my gratitude personally, and provide them with any help that I can give… even though they must be in pain to see me; after all the incident on the Sacred Lands, I’m not even sure if I was going to be welcomed. And that would be the only option I would have: to visit and to lodge, once I stayed in Eulam, for one week._

_And this… about the search for Rush Sykes.  I didn’t even think that they would actually search for him, to even with their own initiate, and not informing me anything about these. About the resign as well, I wouldn’t like the idea losing the four of them at once –as they were my trustable company and generals– so I will just let this slip by, only once. I am myself was in the need of Rush’s comeback, as well. Although I didn’t help that much..._

David then made a faint smile as he stood up from his bed slowly, quite resigning himself to the idea of the holiday that was arranged _–or pushed–_ upon him, pushing himself steadily as he then walking toward the side of his bed and walking across the room. David was about to go to the bathroom after he threw the note to the trashcan, before spotting another note again on his desk. David, once again, eyed it carefully, tilting his head slightly before taking and pulling it closer to his eye level, to read its content.

_“Young master! I’m not good at writing note, but since Emmy said I should write one, then I will! Young master, well, lately I know that you’re being stressed out by not having Rush Sykes by your side, and I do think you deserve a good holiday on Eulam Island for that. Maybe you can find something entertaining, there! The four of us decided it would be better if young master went, instead of working like there’s no tomorrow. Also, I privately hoped that young master would get Rush back to his side. I know we’re not letting you know that we’re currently sending search party for ‘im, but, I’m sorry not sorry, Dave! I know this is the right thing to do. Blocter!”_

The note put a smile to David’s face.

“This is a good and well-arranged note already, Blocter. Way better than what I have read before, when I was still a kid. And Dave, yes.” David said in a whisper before throwing the note to the trashcan as well, making sure there wasn’t any evidence for anyone to see _–not even his servants–_ if he was about to leave his bedchamber for a holiday.

David then closed his eyes momentarily as he stood beside his desk. Inhaling a lot of airs, David was caught up in his own thought, and recalling the good old memories when David was only five. There were always the four of them, except Emmy. Emmy was still around David’s ages by then and rarely spent her time in the castle, so David only spending the rest the day inside, mostly with Emma or Blocter. And by that time, Blocter really loved to call David as Dave, or Davey, David recalled.

_And how it reminded him of how Rush called him._

They spent their lives in the castle without much fuss, and always harmonious, with both of their parents still, laughing evenly before cradling David in their arms whenever David cried after. And there was always time when the two liked to write a note when they have something that they couldn’t tell out loud, like apologies, or important enough not to let anyone know, just like now. It was always a joyous memory and very pleasant to be recalled upon.

That, and there was actually something else that caught David’s eyes and enough attention to made David busying himself in a deeper thought, after he had read through the two notes earlier. He knew that it was important enough not to be missed and should be underlined, even.

_They sent a search party, and searching for Rush… for my sake, as well. I thought they were all thinking that Rush Sykes was already gone, but… apparently, I wasn’t the only one who thought that he was still alive, somewhere. Even my generals…_

Feeling like he was going to mop around after reading those two notes _–making David feeling quite touched from their full of attentions note–_ David then whipped his body around to prepare himself to be out for the holiday that their Generals had arranged him to. David felt himself smiling at the free time he had been given, and feeling thankful that their generals were all kind-hearted and would always be by his side, in sad times, or happy times.

_And this too, was apparently all thanks to Rush._

 

 

The next few hours after David has prepared himself and ready to leave his castle and going for the holiday he was supposed to be having, Torgal immediately came from the other side of the castle, the meeting room, in a slow and rhythmic pace. Torgal seemed to notice that David had gained consciousness and once he spotted David getting out from the bedchamber, he strode himself faster and faster, until he reached David’s side. A shadow then loomed over David’s body, as David then smiled and cocked his head to meet the tall gaze of the Sovani. Torgal had its stoic expression etched onto his face, as usual.

“Good morning, my lord. How was-”

“Good morning, Torgal. I will cut the chase. So what was going on with the notes the two had been sending this morning? About the search of Rush Sykes, without permission, for example.”

David grinned as he saw Torgal’s ears were both twitched backwards; from being surprised. Torgal then was struggling to search for the right words as he stuttered.

“T-the search…?” Torgal asked as if he was oblivious to the fact, when he did actually know.

“Yes, Torgal. Apparently the one of the two, who sent the note, said I could actually make the four of you resigned if I wasn’t pleased to the idea. And here I was, asking you for the truth and quite unpleased indeed.”

Torgal seemed to be taken aback from the sudden mention of resignation. Knowing David hit the main point of questioning him of what he did know about, Torgal looked around and winced momentarily before turning his gaze in a confident look over David.

“I know you might be opposed to the idea, my lord. But the search was partly for the sake of yours and I am quite confident that you aren’t unpleased; you’re amused instead. I know you’ve been forcing yourself to work to forget whatever had happened, but we _don’t_ think… that Rush is dead. Or so you might presume from us. And I was quite aware that you had the same thought. And you must notice that it had only been a week after Rush disappeared, should you assume that all hope is lost; it wasn’t. Rush is our important ally.”

David smiled briefly upon hearing Torgal’s talk, before making a straight reply.

“I know that much. And I trusted that this holiday plan you’ve arranged for me were mostly because of that; relieving me from my duties momentarily and not stressing myself about Rush to even faint myself to job, again. But… why Eulam? There is more tourism place aside from that, if I recalled correctly.”

“Did my lord wished to forget Rush?”

David was widened-eyed from, and waved his hand immediately; dismissing what Torgal had said.

“No. I _would never!_ It was just…”

Torgal made a confused face. The question coming from David was intended as the only personal question, but Torgal didn’t seem to think so. David knew if he asked threw the question back to Torgal, Torgal would only assume that David wanted to erase Rush existence from his life, to not even remember Rush’s living place: which was exactly what David didn’t want to do.

“It was… just a question. That’s all.” David coughed.

Torgal then looked over his shoulder _–he seemed to be in a lot of thought–_ before sighing.

“Please wait a minute here, my lord. I will take something that might be useful for you.”

Torgal said, before walking away, and leaving David with his questioning mind. David was about to halt Torgal when he walked away, but somewhere in his mind, he knew that Torgal might really had something that might be useful for him. Or maybe, a little information about Rush.

Not long, Torgal came back with a canvas sling bag, one that Rush usually brought, David noticed. Torgal then handed the bag to David as he made a questioning face, looking back and forth from Torgal’s face to Rush’s bag. Torgal stayed quiet for seconds before voicing what he had in thought.

“My lord. I wished that I could open what was on the inside of the bag that Rush brought, but I supposed you wouldn’t like the idea. Also, I haven’t intruded anything on his room, so you can be rest assured. I was reminded that Rush usually liked to brought that canvas anywhere, from Eulam, or so he’d said before. It might have something useful for you to be recalled from, or maybe a hint on how to search for him; not only his bag, but Eulam as well. To be honest, we’re actually a bit lost on how to find him.”

David then eyed the bag he clutched upon _–surprisingly quite heavy–_ before looking up to Torgal again.

“So do you perhaps, actually sending me off to a holiday, to Eulam, as to find clues or hints, and for the sake of search on Rush’s whereabouts? Not because of a pure holiday-intended?”

Torgal’s ear twitched upon the question; Torgal was nervous. David then chuckled as he putted a hand under his chin, head slightly titled to one side.

“Alright, I have the idea of why you are all calling me off my duty, aside from my recent fainting. And is there anything else, Torgal? I am quite sure that you had something else to say.”

Torgal hesitated a bit before answering David with an almost worried face. David then tilted his head a bit, to wait if there was anything else that Torgal wanted to voice.

“No… my lord. But please, don’t think that I actually force you for searching Rush through the holiday, it was… because we knew my lord had a good connection, or… relationship… with Rush, that we are sure: that my lord could get the clues about his whereabouts, and anything connected with. We’ve deployed the best party on search, yet we still found nothing. I personally had the thought that you, David, can actually find and bring Rush back. I apologize beforehand, for the sudden-arranged holiday, even after you’ve regained consciousness, too.”

David laughed as Torgal said that, making the sovani frowned.

“I actually understand, Torgal. Your very intention and thinking of my well-being, also, your given-trust to me to search for Rush myself. Thank you. And please, don’t mind it. I am merely questioning, and didn’t have the slightest intention to resign the four of you from your posts. Athlum needs the important generals. I don’t think it was a force either; I wanted to search Rush. I know that I had to stop myself from thinking of losing him, and should search for him myself, since I know he was still out there, but…”

David trailed off in silence as he planted a weary smile over his lips. Torgal sighed again as he then crossed his upper pair’s hand.

“But my lord is busy and overexerting himself to work, in response. Also, my lord. If you had any concerns about the Athlum’s wellbeing, I will make sure that everything will be alright. I am here to put everything else in order, along with the other generals; we will work it out. We’ll make sure everything would be just the same as you leave. Also, there’s a message coming from Duke of Ghor as you rendered unconscious again. He mentioned that you are freed from further discussions about the matter you’ve had with, and the Duke himself wouldn’t brought the topic upon next Congress’ Meetings about a month from now. The next discussion would be mostly about Undelwalt’s infrastructures and the one who would manage over the city. Would my lord reply to this?”

David hummed as he just heard what Torgal had said. Freed from further discussions… meant that the Duke himself was already satisfied with his answers. And now, David was glad that he actually believed the Duke of Ghor wouldn’t brought the topic up, not about Rush or anything related to. Now he knew he wouldn’t have to worry anymore _–by anyone asking him about Rush’s true identities or what actually happened again, and again–_ and how it was as good as it might sound to his ears, David smiled. He then shook his head gently, making his blond hair moved gently with his movement.

“There is no need, Torgal. But if you insisted on replying, then please, just write a thank you. It would be more than acceptance and showing gratefulness for the Duke himself.” David said as he pulled his hand down, and starting to clasp it behind his back, just like how he always was.

“Understood. I will also send a flower with the message by then. Also, Lord David, please just have a good time on Eulam, and have a safe journey. May the God Emperor bless you.” Torgal said as he bowed from his waist.

David nodded, trusting and having faith on the wellbeing of Athlum to their general’s hand, while he was leaving momentarily. David then turned on his heels, and was about to go to his coach back then, before halting momentarily and turned slightly, just enough to look back at Torgal, who made a confused gaze.

“Thank you, and I apologize for the troubles I’ve caused within the three days of my absence.”

“It’s alright, my lord. It’s my duty to serve you and be responsible for your well-being as well.”

David then laughed cheerfully before leaving Torgal with his frowned and not-so-amused face. David was then walking slowly as he gazed at the purple flowed that Irina liked, and how it always reminded him of Rush. About how Rush always meeting him at the garden that David loved. How Rush would always coming straight to his aide when he was having trouble, either on the battlefield or castle related. And how… Rush would never leave his side, even when David was being unreasonable. Rush sacrificing himself… and now, that Rush was gone… or simply disappeared, how would one be able…

David was then inhaling and exhaling for few times to calm himself down as he walked, trying to calm the anxious feeling he had over in his chest, and making sure that everything would be alright. And how he would find Rush, the clues to his whereabouts to bring him back, to this Eulam Island, was entirely up to him. It was very tricky and all the exhaustion that worth one’s life, David knew. And how he would probably had the consciousness knock him over the days ahead, but that didn’t matter. It didn’t stop David from wanting to find and bring Rush back.

_As long as I could get Rush back to my side, nothing could compare, not even exhaustion._

 

 

The journey to Eulam Island was taking farther that David had initially thought. He’d never thought in order to went through to whole island, he would have to use the boat that only came around once in the morning, and then walking across the small patchy grass for few meters, and by that time it was already afternoon, before spotting the only house that stood on the furthest side, and only belonged to one person with a surname of Sykes. David was by then made a small smile as he approached the small wooden gate, pushing it slightly as he then walked ahead and knocked on the wooden door.

It was quiet at first. After the second knock, Irina was suddenly appeared from the back of the door, with eyebrows furrowed; she probably thought David as one of the uninvited guests, or some criminals. Irina was then gasping upon noticing and immediately nodded as she realized it was David on the door.

“Mr.David!”

“Good afternoon, Irina. I would like to have a visit your family upon an arranged holiday, and a free lodging, if possible. Is this time not convenient for me to come?”

“No! I- uh, we are free. Too free, actually. Mom is on the kitchen and dad is upstairs. Would you like to come in first, or tea first?” Irina asked as she grinned.

David chuckled in response.

“I would like to come in first then. Thank you.” David said before following Irina as she immediately lead the way to came inside, while yelling her mom out.

The first thing that came into sight was a small, yet neat place of living. Very simple, and so characteristically Sykes. David hummed as he saw the all-almost wooden place, and how it made one such place, simply arranged and very comfortable to be lived within. David was almost drowned into his own thoughts before Marina had already asked David for a seat. David smiled as he then took a seat on the table. Marina hurryingly served the boiled tea to David, which only gained a laughter from Irina.

 “Lord David. Thank you very much for visiting us in this time. Feel free to have a lodge, or so I’ve heard from the door earlier.” Marina said with a smile.

David took the cup that was served before him slowly, and sipping it as he blinked slowly as he recalled the taste. It was the same as what Emma had served him before; the relaxing herb. David smiled a little before putting down the cup on the table, tilting his head a bit as he always did.

“Yes, thank you very much for the kind thoughts. I know it is sudden and very unreasonable for me to have a lodge, but my generals insisted on me for taking a break; which I couldn’t refuse.”

Marina and Irina then chuckled as David replied honestly. David smiled as he saw the two laughed, feeling that he was already welcomed by _–which was the exact opposites of what he’d thought in the castle–_ before a roaring laughter followed from the second floor as well; Rush’s father. David nodded as he saw Dr. Sykes descended the stairs down with a smile, coming straight to David’s side and took a seat.

“Good afternoon, Lord David. Please, feel free to stay. If there’s anything else we could help, then please just ask. We would like to help as much as we can.”

David smiled softly as he was suggested for the help. He was by then, suddenly remembered by the canvas sling bag he’d brought. _Rush’s._ David then clutched the bag he had in hand tightly, and then started to open his mouth to question the thing that was mind-boggling to himself. It wasn’t a good topic to start the afternoon when he just stepped into the Sykes Residence, but he knew that it was better to say it on the first hand, way much better than hurting the person that deemed to be most important to Rush later.

“I apologize if I’d said anything that might be… intruding, at first. I know it has been a week after Rush’s sacrifice-or… no, heroic actions on the Sacred Lands, and taking the Remnants away with him. And I know I sounded cold in many ways, or might be daring, but, Miss Marina, Sir Sykes, if I may ask. Do you perhaps think that your son… is already gone?”

Marina seemed to be taken aback from the question David’s had thrown immediately to her, and how she covered her mouth with her hand. She was totally confused on how to answer, gasping a little and averted her gaze from David’s after. Dr. Sykes, too, slumped his shoulders and averting his gaze, as well. Except Irina. Irina didn’t move, nor having any single doubt, or even averting David’s stare. She had her strong face etched on and staring straight into David’s eyes. David tilted his head a bit to wait if Irina had something to say.

“I… I don’t think my brother is dead.”

The soft voice coming from Irina made both of Dr.Sykes gasped and turned their sight from. They were about to scold Irina on answering that simply, without any proof, even, but already stopped once David waved a hand. Gently, David dipped his head and blinking slowly as he questioned Irina.

“And why would you think so?”

“… It’s just a guess, Mr. David. But I do think I’ve felt his presence sometimes, at here, several times.”

David’s eyes widen at this. Maybe the one he should ask for, and suitable for the topic itself, would be Irina herself, instead of the Dr.Sykes. Irina might have the Marion’s Blessing that was supposedly to control the Remnants, but then again it didn’t stop the possibility that she could felt her brother’s presence, way much stronger than David. David then rose to his feet immediately, and started to walk towards Irina. Irina arched an eyebrow upon David’s closing and staring.

“You _felt_ his presence…?”

David asked again as he wasn’t sure if he was hearing it wrong, or if his mind played tricks on him. Irina simply nodded. David felt his chest tightened upon hearing and realizing this. There might be a clue, after all, like what Torgal had just said. But then again, he wasn’t sure if even asking a help from Irina could bring his brother back, or whatever he could do to make sure Rush was back. He wasn’t sure but there was a little chance of certainty there.

It was just a week after Rush disappeared, and he couldn’t be that sure if Rush was even alright. But then again there was his dream, of feeling that familiar touches. Did his dream affected by the truth, or it was simply Rush was there?

David sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, trying to calm himself, before whipping his body around to face both of the Sykes. David then smiled.

“Then, I apologize for ruining the atmosphere on the firsthand. But hearing what Irina had just said made me a little bit relieved. I know I wanted reassurance and hoping for the possibilities, but then again, I wished it was true.”

“But it was-“

David then waved his hand to stop Irina from talking, before turning to the Sykes again.

“I would like to have lodge my items now with Irina, Ms. Marina, Sir Sykes, if that wouldn’t be much of a problem? I am afraid that I could take longer before exploring this whole island. I would like to enjoy the time I’ve given by my generals here for a week, and to learn more about your son’s previous life, if possible.”

Both of the Sykes then nodded with a grateful smile _–either to drop the subject at hand, or being relived for David’s lodging–_ before allowing Irina to lead the way. Irina was making a pout as she walked ahead and turned slightly to glance around her shoulder to check if David followed. David just made a faint smile and followed without a noise, which made Irina’s form becoming quite relaxed after, and giving a small smile. Irina then walked ahead, with David was still on the back, to the second floor, and to the furthest room available, which supposedly belongs to…

“It’s my stupid brother’s room. I apologize that this would be all we have at the moment, Mr. David. I mean, an empty room… I would like to remove his items from, but after knowing that he wasn’t really gone, I’m not sure of how I feel. I’m sorry for the…”

Just right before Irina finished her words, David already turned the door knob and ducked inside as he putted the sling bag that he’d already brought ever since from Athlum’s castle to the side of the wooden desk. Irina made a confused stare as he saw David suddenly turned to take a seat at Rush’s table and opening his drawers. David knew he must seem to be like some thief or attempting to steal-like person, but that wasn’t any of his intentions. David simply focused on what he had in mind at that time: to search for any clues _–anything at all–_ that would lead to Rush’s whereabouts.

“Say, Mr. David… I was wondering about earlier. Why did you stop me from saying the truth? About my brother, I mean.”

David then stopped as he opened the last drawer, and finding just what he was at least hoped to be looking for: a Visistone. A visistone recording would prove enough as a clue, even though there wasn’t any guarantee about if it was even important, or leaving just enough clues to even finding a way to bring Rush back. David knew he just could count on it, no matter how small the chances of usefulness it would be. Just as David took the Visistone and shove it to the inside of his jacket’s pocket, Irina’s brows knitted even more.

“Irina. I know it must sound strange of me beforehand, but if you said it while all the people saw that your brother’s had been gone, you will be… laughed upon, or maybe in Rush’s way of talking: that you hit your head somewhere.”

Irina was about to protest and stomped inside Rush’s room while David’s still searched for another Visistone on the top of the desk, and Irina stopping her movements as she heard what came from the Athlum’s mouth next.

“But it’s not only you, Irina. I too, have a confidence that your brother still alive out there. If you felt his presence, then I had the feeling that I am, as well.”

David’s eyes were by then glimmered from the events that had just happened a week ago. And no matter how he clearly saw Rush sacrificing himself, he wanted to believe that Rush was still alive. He knew the truth yet he wanted to convince himself that Rush wasn’t dead yet, and he could be brought back, even if he had already passing away. And the matter David had at hand was: how to. David then grazed his teeth on his lips lightly as he noticed that Rush’s sister was coming closer to his side, patting him at his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Mr. David. I couldn’t help that much.”

“It is alright, Irina. Just listening to you said that already helped me enough. But I do trust what I believed. And I am certain that you are, as well.”

Irina was smiling by then, before starting to wander around Rush’s room as well. David was by then looking through the place where Rush had spent his all days in, trying to remember and trying to recall if there was anything that he could remember more about Rush, aside from all the good things he had done to the good of the Athlum and Marquis.

He then returned to observe for a while as well, if there were any other Visistones lingered around the room, and when he believed that there were none _–except the one he had already secured on the inside of his jacket–_ David leaned back on the chair, with eyes still observing the ceilings. Just when David was about to close his eyes _–to reminisce–_ Irina’s soft voice already made his attention turned into.

“And I was wondering about this… but, Mr. David. Did you perhaps coming here, making an excuse for a holiday, just to search clues about my brother’s whereabouts?”

David was by then turned his head to Irina, who was facing Rush’s cupboard and taking a look on what his brother left there. She took out a small book for a second before returning it back. David was by then sighed before chuckling.

“You’re really sharp, Irina. Just like your brother.”

It was by then Irina turned around to look at David with a pout. David gave her a small smile in return.

“But it was true. I was… actually forced, or arranged to be in a holiday in this morning after I’ve fainted. It was very embarrassing, but I think you’ve seen what happened to me afterward in Elysion, had happened again to me the week after, in Athlum. Torgal had said it was due to my stress and venting out to work because I had lost Rush. I too, was curious at first on what was happening the moment I’ve been arranged into a holiday _–after I’ve regained consciousness–_ before I’ve learnt the information from Torgal that I would be going to search for a clue for Rush’s whereabouts and to bring him back, along with the rescue team that was already deployed.”

David leaned in the chair he was sitting at while turning to look at the ceilings. There were amountful of lights bathing the room, peeking through from the gaping wood from outside, and somehow reminding David of Rush’s true power. Rush’s powerful talisman attack, the beautifully formed Omnistrike, and how he protected David several times with it, circling his body from the incoming damages with the Protection. And how Rush would never leave his side when David had actually been knocked out on the battlefield. _It was a truly, truly, precious memory._

A laugh was then heard from Irina. Rush’s sister was chuckling evenly after listening to David and couldn’t to stop after a minute actually passed. David only smiled by then, and closing his eyes slightly.

_How it would be wonderful if there was Rush here, as well. If he returned right now, it would be all much greater…_

“Would you like me to?”

A familiar sound coming through his mind, David immediately snapped back both of his eyes open, and sat straight on his chair. Making a clutter at the top of the desk and almost toppled himself out from the chair because of the unbalance and panic gotten over him, David gasped. David then leaned one of his hands on the chair as he turned around the room to search for the voice, frantically looking anywhere, and somehow disappointed when there was only one figure standing still, Irina, in front of the cupboard with both of her eyebrows furrowed; she was concerned and partly confused. After a while, David putted his hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down. His heart was pulsating, faster than ever.

“Mr. David? Are you… okay?”

David didn’t answer immediately, just until Irina was closing herself was by then David nodded.

“Yes. I’m… alright.”

Irina didn’t seem to buy what David said, so she immediately chanted some Mystic Arts and directed it to David. David was startled when there was a small light flickering and surrounding him momentarily, before vanishing into thin air. _Rejuvenate_. Blinking, David then turned his head slowly, to look at Irina. Irina had her expression turned into angry one.

“I-Irina…”

“You know, you look like you’re on the verge of death. If my brother saw this, he would probably nag me to no end, especially when I am here with you, in his room.”

Both of David’s eyebrows then arched as she saw Irina was by then making a grin. _Like brother, like sister,_ David mused to himself. Not long, Irina was by then leaning closer to David with both of her hands on her hips.

“I know what you’re thinking.”

“No, you don’t.” David said as he tilted his head a bit.

Making a slight pout again, Irina was by then pulling herself straightly and going to get herself out, but stopping herself once she was at the doorway. David caught her glance momentarily, before small smile tugging on his lips; like how he was when he was grateful to Irina after the Athlum’s independence. Irina’s response was with a shrug and rolling her eyes.

“Look, I’m gonna help you find my brother. I will give you as much as Visistones I had about him, or my mom and dad’s even. Don’t think I don’t know what was going on, Mr. David. You took one Visistone from his drawer earlier, right? I know that you wanted him back so badly, and I will help you as much as I can.” Irina said, before stepping out entirely, without even waiting to hear what kind of reply David has for her.

Once Irina’s soft stepping faded, David exhaled himself loudly and leaned back into the chair again. He then closed both of his eyes again as he started to breathe slowly. Trying to calm oneself down whenever there was an expectancy was hard. Then, once David truly calmed himself, he immediately tried to recall what had just happened earlier, when Irina was exactly here. And when he thought exactly about Rush.

_And how come did Rush voiced himself, when I wasn’t even rendered unconscious?_

David then opened both of his eyes again, and started to look around the room. There was no one. No one else was around. No one but himself. Yet he heard about Rush talking to him, through his mind, apparently. Irina didn’t seem to hear of his voice, since she was making a confused face, instead of gasping like what David did.

As David noticed the strange events that had been happening recently, thinking that he might be in a need of sleep and resting from hallucinating, David then rose from the chair and started to relax himself on the bed that Rush had been sleeping at; before moving entirely to Athlum. David hoped that he might be having a clue on how to find Rush, after he had a good sleep, in Rush’s residence…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is out! This served as the continuation from previous chapter, along with the next one, which should be out soon enough! Anyway, ahem, just scroll down and... enjoy more of David's adventure to bring Rush back! ;D (also some unexpected event)

“Rush?”

Again, David immediately found himself already feeling in the so familiar place he had stood upon, the only pitch black place he had ever known and visited before. Feeling that he wasn’t going to have any answers nor responses coming from _–as he expected–_ David started to pace himself slowly, like how he usually was, forward, even though he knew there was no end to the path, and not even planning to seek for the end of the path himself.

He just felt the need to walk ahead, that was all. Once feeling he was already walking enough, and didn’t want to overexert himself like the last time he had this dream _–by running–_ David stopped and clasped both of his hands on his back, calling out the name that he wanted to meet the most.

“Rush. I know you’re here.”

No answer.

“I know you’re listening, just when I was in the room with Irina. You’ve… and could read my mind, don’t you?”

Silence.

“I don’t know why you didn’t want to show yourself toward me, but please Rush. I wanted to-“

A brush _–or maybe a pat–_ then came towards David’s shoulder. David stiffened at the sudden touch coming to, but not stopping to continue what he wanted to say.

“-meet you.”

“Why?”

David was widened eyed at the sudden reply, or question, which really was unexpected, and came directly from Rush, no doubt. The low, sulky and kind of reverberated a little, whenever he ended the sentence. It was Rush’s voice, after all.

“Why, you ask? I wanted to meet you, that’s all.”

David then tilted his head a bit to see if there was Rush in his sight at all. When he got none but pitch black sights, David sighed. David was about to call Rush again, and then, a small tugging to his finger made him turned his attention to. It was truly strange, for David. He could feel all of the gestures, but he couldn’t see Rush. And why was that?

“… Is that what you really want?”

David felt stupefied when Rush asked the question again. He really wanted to meet Rush, but why did he keep questioning him these way? Feeling his chest tightened at, David balled his other hand into a fist as he nodded a little. And then there was of no response. Feeling that David was going to lose his feelings and composure just because Rush didn’t answer him, David called again.

“Rush…?”

David was by then heard there were small movements, shuffles, around him, a little bit like pacing, perhaps. He knew when Rush was suddenly agitated, or furious, or even nervous for no reason, he always did that. Either it was habit, or it was simply his reaction, his reflexes from, somehow, imagining Rush paced around him made David smile. David was by then making a small gesture of holding out his hand toward the pitch black darkness ahead, trying to see if there would be any reaction coming from Rush, or trying to see if he was really feeling the touch for sure, not imagining it.

“Rush, I know I couldn’t see, but I know you’re here. And please, hold my hand if you felt like you couldn’t answer. I didn’t like to think I was being alone in this nothingness ever since.”

There was by then a silent that was deafening to one’s ear, for David. There wasn’t even anything to touch his hand. For the third time coming to the darkness, David felt like he was going to be drowned into this pitch black place if he was even forced to be talking to nobody in particular, and yet hoping that Rush would appear out of nowhere, hoping him to react with a voice, or touch. _It was stupid_ , he knew. Sighing again, David was about to pull his hand, but a sudden grip over his finger made him felt like he was back to his senses and felt a little bit relieved.

“Just don’t think of this as anything. I’m just doing this to make you feel not alone, Dave. I’m here, with you.”

David was by then smiled wryly.

_Rush._

And then he heard a small shuffling again. Rush must be getting quite uncomfortable with holding David’s finger. David just knew, somehow.

“And, Rush…? Would you please tell me on how to see you- no, more importantly, I wanted you to return. I would like to meet you, Rush. And I am searching for a way to see you… or better, having you return here, to Athlum, to my side, exactly. Would you please elaborate on how to…?”

Another shifting movement. David knew by the movement, Rush much be standing with one of his hand on his waist, and putting his weights into one knee, like how he usually was and would ever be. David searched his eyes to everywhere in front of him, yet he could see nothing but the still-darkness. Tilting his head a bit, and imagining that Rush was in front of him, he heard a small inaudible curses coming from.

“… no. Sorry Dave. Just not now.”

“And why is that?” David asked again as he knitted both of his brows.

Silence came again. David was getting impatient by then, but trying to relax himself as he gave in, replying to Rush with a small and disappointed voice.

“Alright… then. I apologize if I do ever make you felt hurt or anything in particular. I know I am being unreasonable sometimes, but if you will ever-“

A finger suddenly felt like stopping right in front of David’s lips made David startled and stopped himself from talking any further. David even felt his spine jolted from the single unseen touch, one that felt like a natural force and very frightening, indeed.

“I don’t mean it like that, Dave. I don’t need your apology. And hell that sounded so rude for me, but what I mean is… …why don’t you try to search my Visistones? See if there is something you will get there, and maybe… you can see me by then.”

“And when would that be…?”

Another long silence.

David knew at least Rush already left a clue for him to find out, and now it was his turn to search for the truth. _To bring Rush back_. David wanted Rush to go back to his side, and David knew what he must do. As the silence dragged on, David knew he wasn’t going to get anymore clues after, and would be best to let Rush go, and pulled himself awake.

“Thank you, Rush…”

 

 

The next morning, David woke up with a slow movement, and rolling himself slightly to the side; trying to see where he was. David then blinked both of his eyes open once he realized he was still in Rush’s room. The wooden environment and the comfort he had felt were more than enough proof to made sure that he was still exactly on the inside of the Sykes residence. There was even a delicious smell coming from downstairs at that time, and David felt like he was already like, truly welcomed with.

David too, felt he was truly grateful to the Sykes as he fell asleep ever since the last afternoon, without anyone to bother him with ever since. They must knew that David was really tired from all of his duties, and it would be much better to leave him be, to rest the day, and to spent his holiday; even though it was just an excuse to begin with. As David looked around momentarily, observing what could catch his attentions, he was by then recalling what he had in dreams.

David remembered clearly when Rush said _‘why don’t you try to search my Visistones? See if there is something you will get there, and maybe… you can see me by then.’_ , and feeling his head was about to burst open from the excitement he had; of how he get a clue on how to bring Rush back. David immediately pushed himself on the top of the bed, sitting himself straight before looking at the nearest clock to see if he was rendered unconscious again when he had talked with Rush, inside of that pitch black place.

He saw the date only moving by one day, meaning that he had only slept, ever since yesterday’s afternoon. Sighing in relief, David then closed both of his eyes, trying to relax his muscles from being tense and stretching himself after, quite slowly. Having too much sleep too made David’s muscle getting quite sore, but then again he didn’t give a care, as he knew exactly what to do after this.

_Then, after this… I must to ask more of the Visistones from Irina. And also… maybe, checking out Rush’s bag, and see if there were anything he could’ve left for me to be sought out._

It was by then, David immediately turned his head and focusing his attention onto the canvas sling bag, which was putted down on the right side of the desk when he came yesterday. David then pulled himself out from the bed, and crouching down slowly when he was exactly in front of the object. David then pulled the zipper down, with much carefulness. Hoping that he would actually find something worthy inside, David’s eyes went wide instead, as he saw what was actually on the inside of Rush’s bag ever since yesterday, and how it made David wondered why Rush would have his bag heavier than ever.

_There were stones. Rare and precious stones._

Most of them were Jewel Steels, Royotian Alloys, and Crimson Ore. There were even rare items on the inside, such as Djin’s Coins and Necrotic Metals, and even… the World Tree Timber. Rummaging through the inside, and pushing back the unwanted items, David’s hand then touched something hard, yet quite small in size. Knowing what he’d touched and seek out, David pushed his hand deeper until he actually touched and grabbed it completely, and pulled it out.

_One Visistone._

David let a sigh escaped his lips as he met what he was looking for.

“This is exactly what I needed.”

Putting his other free hand over his pocket, on where he putted the other Visistone yesterday, David made a small smile. Feeling like he was having clues and the direction, somehow, made David truly grateful of his generals to give him a holiday-intended-to-be-searching- Rush. As he made a small smile, David was by then rubbing the soft surface of the Visistone he’d got.

It was by then, something had caught David’s eyes. There was a little red mark on the side, with R symbol. It seemed to be written with a marker. David eyed the Visistone he’d just gotten momentarily, before pulling out the other from his pocket in haste. Turning over the Visistone’s side, David almost held his breath when he saw it.

_There was a little blue mark on the side as well, with D symbol._

Just what this was supposed to mean? David was about to push the button on the Visistone to watch it, but interrupted by Irina’s knocking on the door. David turned his head slightly, just enough to face toward the door once he’d heard Irina was calling out his name.

“Mr. David, sorry for bothering you, but let’s have breakfast downstairs! My mom has been waiting. And please don’t sleep for too long, or you will end up like my stupid brother!”

And not long after, Irina’s soft stepping disappeared from, leaving a little silence between David and the tree’s rustling and small whistles of the wind. David then sighed and making a wry smile, before pushing both of the Visistones to the inside of his pocket again, and decided to go downstairs.

_I will just watch it once I’ve had breakfast, and while I am at it, finding another clue on the Island._

 

 

It was afternoon again, when David set out from the house, to observe, and to seek what was on Eulam Island. He strolled along the grassy way and circling the small area around, enjoying the breeze coming from the sea surrounding the area and the natural whistling from the wind. The environment was exactly calming, and it made David knew the reason why Rush mentioned Eulam for times to him, about how David should come to visit, and about how he really like to live here. And as David recalling this, he made a wry smile and quite regretting the question he had asked Torgal; about why sending him to Eulam before knowing the real reason.

David then sighed as he heard the waves coming from the sea calmed his mind and stayed there. The familiar waves, the soothing atmosphere, the gentle winds, and everything about Eulam, made David couldn’t help but reminisce about the day he spent with Rush. Feeling like he was being taken aback to his memories, when he was still with Rush, and asking him to go to the Fornstrand, David slowly closed his eyes, clasping his hands on the back, and let the wind blow his hairs gently and be swayed back and forth. David then tried to remember what actually happened by that day, trying to search the details about what made Rush actually made a cringe after, and quite avoiding him before the Sacred Lands incident, or so he’d recalled.

_There might be another clue, that might even made Rush showed himself, if I could recall the whole events…_

 

It was by then, when Rush was having nothing to do, but being bored with no one to ask him help with. Rush was always active and couldn’t help himself to do nothing. Quite nosey on people’s business, but that was his good point, to turn himself renowned as a Hero, or so the people had called him. David was inclined to give Rush a work by then, and maybe giving him time to attend some practices with his generals to make Rush vented his energy into something. But at the same day, he realized that he hadn’t the time to visit his long-lost friend before the war, to fulfill his promise in the place he loved the most, right after Athlum gained her independence.

_Fornstrand._

David knew he wouldn’t like the idea to bring his generals around, when it was just supposedly to be his private time. A long distant promise. David was by then immediately sought Rush for a help, to accompany him, to made sure the generals wouldn’t frown upon hearing that Lord David was suddenly out without anyone by his side. It was by that time, David noticed something.

Rush was… smiling at the thought of going together, just the two of them, or so David had recalled. David wasn’t giving much details about his request, and just taking Rush away, to a place where he wouldn’t thought Rush would pull a face after. At that time, David was simply absorbed in his own feelings about how he was being grateful by the young girl he had been enamored with, and simply neglecting Rush’s feelings and opinion, he admitted. Rush too, didn’t talk that much when he knew what David told him.

When the request had been over, or when David already said the whole thing _–about how David loved the girl–_ he said to her grave, it was by then, David noticed Rush had… changed. Rush always averted his eyes, perhaps being quite uncomfortable from, or always scratching his nape when he’d been asked if he was well. It happened a lot. After the whole trekking, and back to the Athlum Castle, Rush only nodded and made a wry smile whenever David had asked if he was truly alright. Not convinced, David asked again, and Rush simply averted his gaze before returning with a nod.

That day, David, had a thought that maybe Rush had been feeling his pains, or what he’d felt over the girl _–the sentiment of the loss–_ and the similar feelings that welling up in his chest. But David knew by now, that he was wrong. There was… simply something wrong with Rush. Something so wrong that he couldn’t put his finger to. And come to think of it, there was even time before that, when Rush called David when he was still in the meeting room, when the generals weren’t around. Rush was looking for minutes at David’s face, before leaving with, _‘uh, nothing. Catch ya later.’_

Rush too, had been quite avoiding him after that, when he’d realized that Conqueror was a Remnant. Rush mostly smiled or nodding off in silence whenever David had called him out. David was always keen and aware of the changes on his surrounding, and he would notice it immediately whenever he saw Rush. David himself, always initiating to ask Rush what happened after, but Rush would always brush him _–and his question–_ away with, _‘nothing, Dave. It’s okay.’_

_It was always like that._

And David knew, that maybe Rush himself was hiding the fact that he was a Remnant from David, being frightened himself to not even let David, or even anyone else to knew. Rush might even try not to let everyone worry about him. But then again, whenever David tried to put himself on it _–on what Rush had seen and felt–_ it always sounded wrong in the end. That was _not_ the reason, at all.

There was something more, more from that: the excuses David had always made, or matched with, whenever the situation called. More than David’s own delusion, expectations, or how he believed about Rush’s thinking, just like everyone else. But, there was something more about Rush that David couldn’t hold himself but wanting to pry his thoughts about. Wanting to know what Rush had exactly and felt in thought, wanting to break his secret, to the extent of not knowing what Rush would had felt for him, once David had learn or known of it.

_David simply wanted to know._

 

“And the more you pry, the more you will know, Dave. And the rest would be up to you once you’ve learnt of it, and I wouldn’t be mad at you, for sure. And the question, is, why do you always wanted to know what I felt, anyway? Does it even _important_ to you?”

And as a voice travelled through David’s mind again, David gasped and immediately looked around. As disappointed David was, he knew there was no one around, but the surrounding of calming breeze, the crashing sound of the water, and the crickets. The natural resource. Blinking, David was by then patting his own shoulder, and relaxed his tensed muscles.

But listening to the voices that came through again for the second time, David knew something important that just happened, and that couldn’t be dismissed from his thoughts with a simple ignore, not when it _came to Rush_. He just wasn’t a person who had the principle of _‘ignorance is bliss’_. How Rush could actually talked to his mind would be questionable enough to made David curious, but his focus wasn’t there at that time. David simply wanted Rush to return and focused himself on how to find a way to bring Rush back, from wherever Rush was at the time.

_Rush was definitely here._

“It _does_ , Rush. It does important.”

David whispered slowly to the howling wind that came after. There were small chirpings sounds coming from the rustling trees, matching with the calming state of the sea, making David’s mind calmed a bit. Knowing there wouldn’t be any answers coming to him, David then turned back on his heels, and returning to stay on the inside of Rush’s room.

 

 

“Mr. David. I found none of the Visistones of my brother. I don’t think he had that much except the ones we’ve received from my mother, regarding of moving to Elysion…”

Irina walked around Rush’s empty space, making frustrated faced as flumped herself back on the chair. She crossed her hands and tilted her head to a certain angle and making David chuckled as he saw the slumping figure was almost the same with her brother back then. It was exactly the same habit they both shared. David then glanced around his bed for a moment, before sitting down on it, and leaned his back on the nearest wall. A soft sigh then escaped his lips, again.

“Mr. David.”

David was not moving nor planning to, when Irina had called him. David simple responded with a tilt of head, that was enough to look at Irina. Irina made a pout at first, before rolling both of her eyes.

“You know, my stupid brother is always _like that_.”

“Like what, exactly?”

“…Remember when I was a kid? He left me to stay in the middle of purple flowers to wait for him, while he forgotten himself about me.”

David then arched both of his eyebrows. Ah yes, these was one of the stories that Rush had been telling him, and the only one Rush was totally anxious with. And how Rush had said about his jealously to Irina. Rush was quite childish, but he was caring, at the very least. _The best side of Rush Sykes._ Smiling, David nodded as he egged Irina to tell him more.

“I’ve told him countless times that it wasn’t of his fault. I said I trusted him for all he was, and would always be having faith that he would return. But he kept blaming himself, even when I’ve said none of it mattered anymore, until the incident at the castle. He goes, return, and then blaming himself. Always like that. But this time it was _different_ …”

Irina then trailed off to silence as she clasped both of her hands and gazed at it, sadly. David felt exactly what she felt, and making a smile.

“He just cares about you, Irina. You should know that.”

“Yes, that, I know. But what about you, Mr. David?”

The question made David started to pull himself together and sitting straight, as David putted both of his hands on the side. He then eyed Irina with a stare that was enough to crush his foe in fear, but unaffected by Irina in many ways; in other words, a stare that was truly observing and waiting in anticipation. Waiting for Irina to answer, David felt he was expecting Irina to say something that he himself never seemed to realize. Irina made a sigh as she stole a glance to David from time to time, making a cringe as she tried to explain.

“Don’t you feel the same way as I am? And to my surprise, Mr. David, you’re… really strong.”

“Just what do you mean?” David asked again as he tilted his head to one side.

“… I just mean that, Rush had probably abandoned you _–quite similar to what happened to me back then–_ and returning to you in some way or the other, but still feeling quite guilty, and so he blamed himself somewhere and not showing up, Mr. David. Or that’s kind of similar with the story I’ve been telling you about.”

David made a gape as Irina had just pointed it out. Realizing that he was being very shocked, David then pulled one of his hands to cover his mouth whilst he was thinking deeply. Then something hit his mind.

“Wait, Irina. Don’t tell me you’ve…”

“Yes. I’ve seen you talked with my brother. And I am right, aren’t I? Yesterday, what just happened was proof enough. He didn’t show up but talked to you through your mind, and how you immediately opened both of your eyes after in a trance, or shock after. Today as well, out there, near the sea. I apologize Mr.David, but I am sharp enough to notice.” Irina said as she shrugged her shoulder and returning to gaze to her hands.

“I’m not sure about the two of you had talked about, Mr. David, but… I think, you can make him return. I might not see him, but I know that he was here, somewhere.”

David blinked as he’d just heard what came from Irina. Quite unexpected, but not surprising enough. Then again, there seemed to be something Irina said that quite make sense. _Rush was feeling guilty, so he blamed himself and didn’t want to return, or to show up._ That… might be the clue. And the next one would be…

“Well, Mr. David. I’ve talked to you enough, so I’ll return to my bedroom, as it’s evening already. In case you needed something, just knock on either one of us’ door, alright? I hoped that I could help you enough on sorting out my brother. Make sure to hit him once you’ve seen and dragged him home, alright?”

Irina then stood from the chair, and walking to the door. When she grabbed the handle, David interrupted with,

“I apologize, Irina, and thank you. Without your help, I might not even reach the conclusion… and good night, Irina. Have a good rest.”

David then made a wide smile as Irina returned the smile, turning the knob open and going out later. After he’d heard and made sure Irina’s footsteps had faded, and it was quiet enough, David immediately turned his attentions into the two Visistones he had. He then took the two of it out of his pocket, and readying himself to watch whatever it was that Rush had kept to himself, or intended to do with the Visistones, and now telling David to watch it. David then took the Visistone with R symbol and placed it onto the middle of the bed, readying himself to watch it first, as he pushed the button.

_These might be the other clues that would made Rush came back, or to change his mind to show himself and talking with me, at least._

\-----

It was afternoon, and somewhere around the castle. The Visistone’s angle moved to Rush’s shoes as he kept on walking ahead, until stopping entirely. The camera then turned upwards, as it was getting someone’s figure into the view, and took place on the garden that Rush always visited. David’s figure was the first that came in sight.

“Hey, Dave.”

David then turned his body to meet the one who called him.

“Rush. How’s your father?”

“Ah, well, he’s doing alright. He’s healthy, I mean, even though he’s still in the bed being bedridden and stuff. But he’s doing fine. And how are you, Dave?”

“I’m fine, Rush. It was just… the time had been busy that I didn’t even had the time to relax lately. I consider meeting you in this place at this time as a luck.”

David chuckled. Rush’s too, chuckling in response.

“Well, yeah, haha. _Luck,_ indeed. Anyway, Dave, don’t push yourself too much, yeah?”

David nodded as he made a wry smile. Rush’s hand was by then swiping at the Visitone’s view for second, before returning to angle David into an ever better view.

“Hey, Dave.”

“What is it, Rush?”

It was quiet at first. Then David turned his head to look at Rush’s direction. David tilted his head to one side as he clasped both of his hands on the back.

“Uh, nothing, Dave. Anyway-“

“You’ve been saying a lot of nothing as of late, Rush. Would you mind if I asked you the reason?”

Then, the Visistone shook a bit _–Rush seemed to be nervous from–_ right after David questioned Rush.

“Well, I don’t mind. Actually… I’m just a little worried, that’s all.”

“Worried for…?”

“For me, for yourself, and for anyone else, I suppose. Including my family. I mean, I know this is a rough time, and I know I’m supposed to be doing something more important and productive, rather than jumping here and there, spouting nonsense. And what’s more, after Hermeien’s death and now… Emma, too. Well this one long year we had been busy, so we had talked less, but hey, what a depressing topic we had, once we met here!”

Rush then chuckled dryly. David made a faint, almost sad smile in response, before turning to shift his gaze onto the garden.

“No, I don’t think it was nonsense, Rush. But indeed, we’ve had no time to talk as of late because of my busy schedule. I apologize beforehand.”

“Nah, don’t be, Dave. I just wished that you could actually rest a bit. Your complexion ain’t lookin’ good at all. I’m worried.”

David then laughed as Rush had said that. In the Visitones, though, Rush had let out a small chuckle, and somehow, quite nervous.

“It is alright, Rush. Thank you for your concern. And my health concern aside, what are you doing here? I’m quite concerned that you’ve actually visited me right now… perhaps you do have some more worrying or maybe you wanted to have a talk? Or if there was anything that you are having thoughts about, please, feel free to let me know. I am hoping to support you, Rush, at best.”

David tilted his head to look at Rush, who seemed to be fidgeting, since the Visitone shook once. Once Rush had been getting proper control, the Visistone’s view become clear again.

“Uh, nothing really, Dave. Just checking you out.”

“And whenever I asked, you always answered me with _nothing_ , Rush.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize, now.” David said as he dipped his head, making a small chuckle from.

Rush let out a laugh again for seconds.

“It’s nothing to be of your concern, really, Dave. I’m just worried about your… condition. But well, if I’d say that, you’ll think of it as an excuse. I just…”

It was by then silent that came over the two. David was confused on what Rush had intended to say, and was about to ask Rush what was going on, which was getting a brush by Rush, avoiding the topic entirely.

“Ah, nevermind, Dave! Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for your help on my father, really. And I’m sorry for Emma. I really hoped I could do something more to you, Dave, but all I can do is just… weeping and making everyone worry, it seemed. Including you.”

David then smiled as he walked closer to Rush’s side.

“Well, the thoughts are accepted. Thank you. And you’re not weeping at all, Rush. In fact, everyone would be very happy to have you by their side, especially in this kind of time. Everyone seemed to be in a need of relief, or a company, at the very least.”

Once David was stopping right in front of Rush, it was by then Rush backed his feet a bit.

“O-Oh, yeah? Including you, then?”

“Including me. I really thank you from the bottom of my heart that you’re choosing to stay with me, here in Athlum before, and now, Rush. I really am in a need of someone’s presence in this moment, after all we’ve gone through.”

“But you got your generals…” Rush said in a whisper, which is not audible for David, making David inclined his head.

“Pardon?”

“N-Nothing, Dave. It’s alright. I know how that feels. I’m glad that I could make you a little bit… happier, I guess?”

David was about to protest Rush back then, but decided to give him a warm smile instead. And at that moment, Rush was smiling as well. Rush was then shuffling his feet _–getting uncomfortable–_ before making a gesture to David.

“Thanks, Dave. I mean it. Anyway, I’m off to check my father, alright? Have a good day!”

Rush shouted and turned immediately, before running himself back. There were sounds of Rush’s excited sound of chuckle and Rush’s quick gasping at the same time, and the angle of the Visitone immediately changed to the front where Rush ran, still keeping his hands on the Visistone. He passed Torgal by that time and saying hello and pardon, before returning to run again until he’d reached his Guest Suite, and slamming the door behind him.

Rush’s gasps were heard clearly as he still hold the Visistone, the angle was directed to his room, which was neat and focusing on nothing in particular.

“Phew. Thankfully I’m able to hold myself in check…” Rush said in a whisper.

“Or else I’ll probably blabber that I liked him, especially when he made that smile- Oh crap, the Visistone!”

And the Visistone’s light turned off.

\-----

Once David had seen it, he made a gape and surprised gasp. It took him a moment to register on what he’d seen before turning to look at the Visistone that had been long ended, and shut off. Grabbing the small Visistone with one hand slowly, David then blinking for few times, exhaling and inhaling as many airs he could get before returning to focus himself on what he must do. And by that time, David was pulled into a deeper thought.

At the end of the record, Rush had said that _‘I liked him, especially…’_.

_Rush… did he mean it? Did Rush really mean it, that he liked me?_

David was almost having a heart attack after watching the whole thing, but he didn’t feel in a slightest bit disgusted. It was very surprising to him, in all honesty. David even felt himself being personally honored from. But this confession was somehow quite unexpected, especially coming from Rush to David, and made him wondered a lot.

_Did Rush actually knew what he recorded and actually told me to watch it to notice his feelings?_

Did he never checked on Rush feelings before? Did he missed something important, letting it slipped by his own hand, or maybe David had never the time to notice Rush’s feelings at all, because of his busy schedules. Or did he even neglecting him to certain extent, which wasn’t any of his intentions, not to even hurt Rush’s feelings? Or at the very least, Rush was just too good on hiding his own feelings that David couldn’t detect the slightest change in Rush’s tone and actions before. But that would just be all excuses, wouldn’t it? The truth was now out, and David had certainly saw the whole thing, and it was undoubtedly, _Rush._

David let a small sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. David even then relaxed his muscles as he leaned back on the wall. Even after listening to what Rush had accidentally recorded, and how didn’t have the slightest intention to include it in the record, and what’s more speak of it out loud, David was in fact: relieved. Very relieved to the point that he was just going to sleep the day off, if not his own reminder to bring Rush back. He wasn’t just that relieved because Rush didn’t say it straight to him when he was feeling doubtful back in the garden, but he was relieved _because Rush was giving out his honesty._

Smiling to himself, David then opened both of his eyes slightly as he patted over his own chest. The heartbeats paced up and making a sound that was loud enough to be heard. David too, felt excitement ran down his spine. There was even a small feeling of flower blossoming in the middle of his chest. David didn’t know if what he was feeling was the same thing as Rush felt about him, but after watching it, he get the small gist of what he had experienced in feelings, and as to why Rush always having averted his eyes, saying nothing, or brushing him off. It made him felt relieved that he actually break and knowing Rush’s secret, after such a long time.

At the same time, David too, was reminded of what Rush had just said when he was out earlier in the afternoon: _‘…And the rest would be up to you once you’ve learnt of it, and I wouldn’t be mad at you, for sure…’._ David clenched his hand in response. Rush made it like as if he was already giving up on his own feelings, without even expecting what David would possibly replied. What’s more: _his disappearance_. It was just as if Rush’s feelings didn’t matter the slightest bit, and when David had learnt of it, he could just simply expect the Marquis to threw his feelings aside, leaving Rush be, and move on.

_How dare of him to have thought that way._

Feeling his anger welling up, David exhaled through his nose. Getting too caught up in his own emotions because of Rush was something that felt like almost happening months ago in the Fornstrand, just because Rush changed, David knew. It was just… unacceptable for David. Not after he, Rush, was confessing out loud then giving David the whole silence, as if it never happened. Not when David had tried his best to search what was Rush thinking. David just made a swear then: _that wouldn’t let this topic go when he’d met Rush again._

_I wouldn’t even let Rush escape, or trying to change the topic from it._

Now he did know of what Rush had felt for him, David made a sudden decision to watch the other Visistone he had. He personally hoped the other Visistone would actually led himself to what would be the peak of his search on Rush. And might as well, knowing the reason as to why Rush never wanted to show himself, always hiding in those pitch darkness. Who knows if the miracle would eventually happened. Then again, David knew he wanted to hold Rush’s feelings as dear as he could, if Rush really meant it.

David was by then looking at the other Visistone, the one with D symbol. Blinking for few times, David then pushed the button.

“Alright, Rush. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger on the end of the chapter huh? Well, it is intended that way! ;D  
> I've had the slightest intention to write something that was quite... sad and touching (if possible) as well as adding some spicy stuffs, and hopefully... this new chapter satisfied you, the readers out there! :D
> 
> I've written several chapters ahead and just needed some time to fix my grammars before posting the rest (in few days from now). Since Christmas is nearby, I am planning to write some new Pokemon fiction as side project as well. It would be posted soon enough! ;D
> 
> Anyway, if you've enjoyed the story so far, please leave some kudos to let me know! ;D Some comments would be nice as well. Heeehee. Ahem, see you on the next chapter notes, or maybe on the Pokemon fics's notes. Cowabunga!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is... out!! I know it's been a long, long day from the last update, but ahem, enjoy the read now! It's 8k words long, but hopefully it's enough to satisfy your.... curiosity! ;D Enjoy the read on David Nassau/Rush Sykes pairing!

“Rush.”

A familiar surrounding that seemed to be like a home already, or maybe too familiar to be even called and recognized as a home for David _–a new temporary home, if David must add and admit it jokingly, aside from Athlum’s Castle, since he would be sent back into reality, right after he’d finished talking with Rush–_ made David couldn’t help but smile. A pitch black place again, a perfect place for Rush, for his hiding. David then smiled as he clasped both of his hands on the back, pacing slowly, in a rhythmical, like how he was usually in the castle, as he walked around the area. Seeing there wouldn’t be any responses coming for, David dipped his head and turned to glance to one side.

“Rush. I know you’re here. Don’t try to hide yourself now.”

Silence.

David chuckled as he knew it would always be like this at first, no matter what.

“Alright then. Since you have no obligatory to talk first, then I shall. So, I’ve managed to saw all the recordings that you seemed to keep in different places; the Visistone. One, on the inside your sling bag and… the other one, I’ve found in the inside of your drawers. Perhaps you’re hoping that I wouldn’t get it easily, and to stall the time, yes? To forget about you, or maybe dropping the matter of trying to find and bring you back.”

“I’m not…”

Rush replied with a low tone. He wasn’t truly eager to keep the conversation, and to David’s imagination, Rush must but frowning. David chuckled as he knew that Rush was standing nearby, rolling his eyes, as he waited for David’s next words.

“Then. That aside. I was wondering if you didn’t want to show yourself because you’re feeling guilty? And ah, guilty for your own feelings over me, I mean.”

It was by then silence that overcame both of them. However, judging by the intensity of the silence, David knew he actually hit the point and delivered what he exactly meant, to Rush, without no doubt. Seeing there was no response again, David actually walked around, and tilted his head a bit to look at his toes.

“Just what are you implying, Dave?”

David smiled.

“Exactly what I meant, Rush.”

Just before Rush could replied, David immediately continued.

“I know you liked me, Rush. And thank you for your feelings, I’m truly honored. I’ve seen all the records that you’ve told me to, and was that really all you wanted me to do? Don’t you think there was something else that you’re missing for?”

“… Look, Dave. I’ve said that I wouldn’t be mad-“

“-At you. You wouldn’t, indeed. But how about me, Rush? Have you ever thought what I had, to answer your feelings?” David interrupted and tipped his head.

And upon David’s answer, a small sound of shifting was heard. Rush must be making a pout while he was kicking his feet to nothing. He must be frustrated. Then there were a small punch to David’s shoulder, which made David startled at, but wasn’t feeling hurt at all. Knowing Rush’s real intention to never hurt David, but just to vent his anger or maybe showing his emotions with a light joke, David then turned slightly to look at nothing, making an amused hummed as he imagined that there would be Rush standing in front of him. He knew it was futile, yet he tried anyway.

“Rush. Look at me. What did you see in my eyes?”

Silence.

David didn’t try to bat his eyelashes for any seconds later as he stayed there. Knowing that Rush was still in front of him and looking through his minds, David then continued.

“I know you’ve been looking, or… should I be more direct, peeking on my mind ever since. Surely you knew how I felt about you. And if you think that you are… feeling guilty about your feelings to me, then _don’t be_ , Rush. By any means, please do tell what you are actually feeling to me with all honesty. Don’t be discouraged.”

Rush still didn’t answer. David then dipped his head as he inhaled airs. Preparing for another words, David was by then startled as there was a sudden impact… or force, to clung upon his waist. And there were even, warmth that started to spread on his chest. _A human bodily warmth,_ David realized. David wasn’t sure on what was happening at that time, but thinking that Rush must be giving him a hug, David returned the gesture, quite slowly. He knew he would be grabbing airs, but he still did it anyway.

What happened the next second was very surprising. There were suddenly green glows surrounding David as he made a hug toward the empty air, and how it was flowing back and forth within the blank space where David stood, making blinding lights as it disappeared after. After few glows coming back and forth, David turned to focus on what was in front of him. There was still nothing, but empty air.

The next few seconds David blinked his eyes, David gasped. David couldn’t believe his own eyes. There were suddenly white glows already forming beneath his feet. Unsure what is was _–either it was an omen or good things–_ David stood still, eyeing at the white glows that were moving faster and faster to random directions for each passing seconds, which was spreading through David’s sides, until most of the pitch black space he always stood by consumed with, and gone as the white replaced the black, entirely. Just like a holy being consuming the dark fiend, its enemies.

David then cocked his head to follow where rest of the lights were heading to, and to his surprise, the white glow ended somewhere in the distance. Quite far, but not far enough if he was going to walk by foot, like he how he was, usually.

“Just what was going on…?”

David mumbled under his breath as he saw the white glows were by then forming into a new structure, and the light made a crackle before shattering, as there were a sudden blocks forcing its way through, and forming to replace the white glow from the upper parts to below. And there, suddenly appeared the huge hexagonal blocks from the top, and to his side, and then by the entire area, even beneath David. David then gasped as he was getting frightened if the blocks were going to hit him from or even squash him alive, but thank the Emperor, nothing actually happened; the blocks stayed. Not long, the blocks started to move and shifted as David walked slowly ahead, to see if it was a delusion he was having.

_But it wasn’t of delusions._

David made a gape once he saw that the place was actually forming into the area he had travelled and known well, just around a week ago. _The place where he had lost Rush._ The surrounding seemed to be overly familiar and it was of no mistake, David thought. After looking to his side again, David was by then realizing there was this small and glowing floating orb that only belonged to a place. A Remnant that should be the one, and only one existing in Elysion. The Remnant that allowed one to move from one place to another.

_The Sacred Land._

_But how come…?_

David was about to question his thoughts aloud, before a hand found its way to sneak behind David, making him surprised and flinched. David then glanced a bit as he saw the hand, becoming quite aware if it was a fiend that was sneaking up on him. He was unmoving until the hand patted his shoulder twice. The touch… was seemingly familiar. It was by then, David arched both of his eyebrows and whipped his body immediately around. There was someone else already standing behind him, with his usual playful grin and that pair of black eyes...

_Rush._

“Rush.”

David muttered in a breathless voice, eyes widened at.

“Hey, Dave. Sorry for… uh, before? I… uh. I don’t know what to say, really. But hey, good to see you, I guess?”

Rush then scratched his cheeks a bit before putting down his hand down on his hip. He then put a weight on his other knee as he stared at David. The gestures and the voice… surely it belonged to Rush. Still quite unsure, David then observed him even more. Eyeing Rush with a serious gaze and getting curious, and quite cautious if it was a doppelganger of the sort, David then tried to observe him, from the head until the toe. Rush, he, was still wearing the battle armor that was splotched with monsters’ blood, and how his clothes and armors were battered from all the battles at the Elysion, and there were even his sword dangling behind his back…

_It is Rush._

“Uh, hello? Does cat got your tongue, Dave?” Rush waved his hand in front of David as David standing up like a statue.

Startled, David blinked for a moment, then shook his head slowly as he returned to observe the surrounding area. The hexagonal blocks were still there. And the Remnant for the portal, too. What’s more, there’s Rush. He even saw Rush standing still, in a flesh, and bodily intact.

“Is this a dream…?”

It was silent at first, before laughter was erupted from and coming across him. David turned his head slowly to the source, tilting his head to one side. Rush was giggling as clutched his own stomach, and laughing even more as he saw David with his confused expression. Unbelieving, confused, and everything else that could describe Marquis’ unusual expression was making Rush laughed even more. After a moment of realization that Rush could actually offend David with his laughter, Rush stopped with a cough. Looking at David, Rush replied with a smile.

“It isn’t, Dave. And hey, don’t you think you should be more focusing on me rather than asking that? I thought you want me to return. And here I was and you said this is a dream. Stupid Dave.” Rush shrugged his shoulders.

David tilted his head a bit even more and blinking twice. It was still unbelievable. Earlier, David knew he was actually inside a pitch black place where he always met Rush even though he couldn’t see him, and how he always gone there through a dream. And now, he was already on the inside of Sacred Land, _with Rush,_ even. If it wasn’t a dream, then, what was this? Illusion? Self-imaginary? The most miracle and all of the strange things would only happened in a dream, David mused to himself. David then eyed Rush again, eyebrows rose slightly from.

“Are you _really_ Rush?”

Rush made a frown upon David’s question. He was by then averted his gaze and crossing both of his arms. Rush sighed.

“I am Rush Sykes. Eighteen years old. Birthplace on Eulam Island. Sister, Irina. Parents are both famous Dr. Sykes, once working on Elysion and now retired, or so I’ve been informed. And right now we’re in the middle of the Sacred Lands, Dave. And hey, why are you making me introducing myself?”

Then it hit David’s mind. It was really Rush, without any doubts. David then chuckled as he saw Rush was frowning again. Then… it means, David had already brought Rush back, to his side. And to brought Rush back without hiding himself. To brought Rush to where he wasn’t expected to. Feeling already accomplished what David had wanted to do the most and not failing himself over the three- or four days spent on Eulam Island because of the arranged holiday, David moved closer to Rush. It was really worth the trip, David thought.

“Thank you, Rush. I apologize if made you uncomfortable with my thoughts to leave this place, but let’s get back, shall we? To Athlum.”

Without waiting for any responses, David immediately took a grab of Rush’s wrist and pulling him off. David heard inaudible protests coming from Rush’s as he lead the way, but didn’t give any responses nor reactions to, just releasing a small and relieved sigh from his lips. The warmth from his hand was already confirming enough and overcame of his suspicions and his hesitation over the fake being that came as Rush. He knew that it was truly Rush that was going back with him, and he must get back to the others, quickly. Surely the strange thing that happened around here would be explained by Rush himself, later then. Smiling, David bound the Remnant that was functioning as a portal, glowing as to wait the Remnant to teleport them down. Knowing Rush was still on his back and already out from a dream, David smiled.

 

 

It was afternoon, when everyone else were roaring and triumphing upon sighting the Marquis and Rush Sykes coming out from the Ark’s Gate. The search parties that had been deployed around the Elysion too, were immediately running straight to David with a confused demeanor and giving out some questions. David knew they would need much explanations on how, and why did the Marquis suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and to brought Rush Sykes back with him, even. But by then, David already waved his hand, dismissing their questions and sending one of them to act as a messenger to give a message back to Athlum’s generals: that David was back in Elysion, safe and sound, and had found Rush.

The first thing that happened around the Elysion after David’s sending messenger, coming out to the heart of the city, was: a panic between the societies, gossips, and whispers because of the sudden functioning of the Ark, and how David was the one who bound and brought it down. And what’s more, after the whole incident with the Conqueror, and how the Ark was supposedly to be gone along with Rush. The Remnant, too, wasn’t actually bound to David, but it created stirs, confusions, and somehow the words were spreading over like a fire, to even inviting one important figure to the Congress to take a sudden visit, all the way from the neighboring city.

_The Duke of Ghor._

David was quite unsurprised when he expected the arrival of Duke of Ghor, who came to observe, but still giving him out the explanations about how and what actually happened, in a brief and short explanation. Rush too, was questioned for times, and getting and eyeful from the Duke and his men, before the Duke confirmed it was really Rush, not an impostor before his eyes and let him go. The two were actually being released for any further questions after a moment of convincing, and would be continued with discussions upon the next Congress meetings.

Satisfied with his search and what actually happened to reach an agreement with Duke of Ghor, David was by then escorted back to Athlum, with some of the search parties’ members as they’ve met their objectives and needed to return to Athlum as well, and using the Ghorian’s coaches. Feeling the Duke of Ghor was actually being kind enough to offer his help, and saving David from more stirring questions, David nodded in many thankful ways. David was sure that the Duke of Ghor wouldn’t actually pry more about how Rush came back, and would just observe about the Ark and quieted the whole situation down. Knowing how Duke of Ghor would always act upon justice and how he handled things smoothly, David smiled to himself.

 

 

“You know, Dave. I’m sorry if I attracted too many questions and getting you into some new sort of trouble.”

Rush suddenly said when the two of them was already inside the coach, and on their way back to Athlum. Breaking the silence _–from what experiencing the strange thing and what happened in Elysion to make the two quieted down in deep thoughts–_ Rush was then laughed to himself. David blinked for few times, still not registering on what Rush said, and turning to tilt his head to Rush’s direction when he’d already get what Rush meant.

“It is alright, Rush. Actually, rather than that, I’m actually relieved to be able to bring you back after… my efforts on Eulam, or should I say, convincing you to return. I had too much of a doubt to ask you to return, but never mind of that. There are so many questions that I would like to ask you about, but I will just hold and stall it, until we’ve reached Athlum safely. Is that understandable?”

Rush bit his lower lip with a nod.

“Good, then. And… about the continuation of your feelings, too. Let’s just discuss it when we are back in my bedchamber, alright?”

Rush then shot both of his eyes to Dave for seconds, before averting it completely. A flush was quite visible on Rush’s cheeks. He was embarrassed, David mused.

“Yeah…”

Rush giving a small and embarrassed reply out from his mouth, made David chuckled in response.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, Rush. It is completely normal for everyone else. And if you should be comparing, I must be the one that was more embarrassing, since you’ve seen what I had in thoughts. Too much details of it, even.” David chuckled evenly.

“But, Dave-“

“No, it is completely alright, Rush. And don’t apologize, again.”

David immediately waved his hand to Rush’s direction when Rush was about to protest. Seeing that David wouldn’t give him anymore chances to sound his thoughts, Rush sighed and leaned his back on the seat. David then clutched his hand onto the pocket that contained the Visistones he had inserted last night, checking making sure if it was still there. Knowing that the Visitones were still, David let a sigh escaped his lips; feeling assured with.

David then closed his eyes slightly to lean back on the coach’s seat, making sure he was not dreaming and relaxing his head, from all the unpredictable. And while David was at it, he slightly brushed his hand and put it on the top of Rush’s.

Rush then shifted. David opened both of his eyes and planted a stare to Rush, which made Rush quite startled and drew back his hand.

“W-what, Dave? Don’t startle me like that.”

David made a small smile.

“Nothing, Rush. It was just unbelievable that you record such an… intense, or should I say, beautiful recording. Moreover with your confessi-“

“Ahhh, ah, ah, Dave. There’s something good out there! Maybe we could catch more rares later, yeah? I felt like eating some Oarfish Fried Balls, maybe some Satay.” Rush interrupted as he turned his head to look at the outside, planting a target on the Raptors as he pretend to be focused there.

David chuckled at this. He was truly Rush, no doubt. And to think that Rush was already back, with him, and seating side by side, made David couldn’t be more grateful to his generals, for what all they’d done, and turned out to be fruitful, indeed. Not only did Rush’s return meant a lot of things to David, Rush himself meant a lot, too important to be missed and lost in David’s life. David knew he wouldn’t say this out loud, not even his replies nor answers to Rush’s feeling. Just not yet. He will hold this until he gotten himself safe with Rush in Athlum. He would probably had a long talk with Rush about it. Closing his eyes, David then pulled himself into a rest.

“Rush?” David called with a small breath.

“Yeah, Dave?”

“Could you do me a favor, to wake me up once we’re back in the castle? I felt like I am very tired right now. A little rest would be more than efficient.”

“Sure thing, Dave.”

Smiling, David then pulled himself to rest completely, and quickly return to clasp his hands with Rush tightly, ignoring any protests he got from.

_A simple answer, an honest tone. There was no one else but Rush exactly, for sure._

 

 

When the two arrived to the Athlum late, and half a day passed, with David was being woken up by Rush’s patting over the shoulders, David immediately went his way through the gates. Followed by Rush behind, the generals immediately gasped upon seeing the return. Torgal, however, didn’t make any expressions as he immediately went forward and bowed to David. Eyeing Rush first, before voicing his thoughts.

“Welcome back, Lord David. And Rush Sykes. I am really grateful that you’ve made it safe, and with Lord David nevertheless. Your absence means grief situation on the whole regions, and now you’ve returned, we could really feel and be at ease.”

Smiling, David then waved his hand before peeking at the back. Emmy, Blocter, and Pagus made an amused smile with a small pumping over their heads. David knew exactly what they meant: they were congratulating David for the success and the whole journey that was fruitful, for both of them. David then turned to look at Rush, who was probably fidgeting and put both of his hands in his trousers. Rocking back in his heels, Rush looked at David first before averting his eyes to somewhere. Cocked an eyebrow, David then gestured one of the servants to lead Rush to go to his chamber, while he was going to explain what actually happened to the curious generals.

Seeing Rush immediately complied and giving no protests, David then returned to explain as he saw Rush was already gone. David was also sending an apology letter to the Sykes: regarding his sudden disappearance over the Eulam without leaving any trace, and would explain what actually happened, when he’d learnt the truth and mysteries, as well as how he would return later. David himself didn’t know how and what actually happened _–and how he would need the full description from Rush later–_ so he’d written what he mostly knew onto the paper and slipped it in the envelope, with a crest of Nassau. After sending it through a messenger, and was making sure he was alright after the whole journey he took with, David went to ask the generals if he was available to resume his duty by the day.

That, however was getting an immediate disapproval from his generals, whom told David that David should just rest after all of his efforts of bringing Rush back, and all of them actually apologized for the actual reason behind David’s holiday. Knowing all the reasons from Torgal beforehand, David just waved his hand and nodded; he understood.

“That, I understand. Thank you for the notes, Emmy, Blocter. And all of you. The holiday you were arranged me into was indeed fruitful. And I’m actually glad to be arranged in one, although I was kind of against it in the first place, if not for Torgal’s explanation.”

Torgal’s ears twitched and he frowned.

“Then it’s all the better, my lord. We sincerely hoped for your success and… for you to be given happiness upon Rush’s return. And thank the God Emperor, he actually granted your wish.”

Emmy smiled as she bowed towards David. David smiled as he then turned to Blocter, who seemed to be bracing himself over what he’d just written over the notes.

“And Blocter?” David tilted his head as he saw Blocter was getting fidgety.

Blocter then turned to look at David as he saw the Marquis was smiling before him.

“Yes, young master?”

“Thank you. It was such a good words you’ve written for me. And you certainly had improved your words into elegant ones. This must be the first time I admitted that you’re getting well in arranging your sentences, ever since I was… a kid?” David tilted his head a bit.

This brought a burst of laughter upon the three generals who had been standing there with silence ever since David’s return with Rush, breaking their stiff muscles and made the audience chamber became livelier; compared to ever since the loss of Rush. David chuckled too as he saw Blocter was then looking back and forth with both of his hands waving, trying to stop the laughter from getting worse, which only led into more of a party of laughter. David himself couldn’t stop laughing once Blocter covered both of his eyes with his big hands.

Once David stopped laughing and cleared his throat loudly, was by then the three generals stop laughing altogether and returned to their position. Including Blocter, who moved stiffly at first. David then returned to the chair he usually took a seat upon and leaned on it as he eyed the four generals who had been eyeing him with curiosity.

“I know you all must have questions to me about how I… return from Elysion, meanwhile I was supposedly on Eulam for a holiday. It wasn’t like I was escaping myself to there, but there is something happening that I am not quite sure on happening as well. I apologize beforehand.”

Pagus then moved slowly towards David.

“It is alright, my lord. We are not doubting you in any sense. Looking at how Rush returned by your side was more than enough for us to see. There is actually something that bothered me a lot more than that, my lord.”

David tilted his head in one side, one of the eyebrows arched.

“And what would it be, Pagus?”

“Did you perhaps encountering problems in Elysion? Like perhaps, the Duke of Ghor trying to ask you about what happened, or people who had been seeing Rush as something else, or the sort.”

“Oh… words actually spread fast. Actually yes. The Duke of Ghor said he would bring the topic into the next Congress meetings as merely discussions, but I’m in a doubt of it. Also, regarding Rush, everything is alright. No one actually asked about his true form, not even mentioning him as a Remnant, or the sort. It was all about the Ark on Elysion, which supposedly to be gone, but brought back upon my return with Rush.”

At that, Pagus sighed in relief.

“I supposed that topic itself would be very hard to be discussed, compared to Rush’s true form, then. But then again, my lord, we could actually investigate about it, if you’d like.”

David frowned in a deep thought. Pulling a hand under his chin, David closed his eyes momentarily. Not long, David opened both of his eyes again and shook his head.

“I think it would be wise to just leave it, Pagus. And I’d rather ask Rush about what actually happened, rather than involving more of the researchers and involving countless person, and to even made them would dig even more until Rush. And if that would be ever happened, we would be in a dire situation to protect Rush, after what we’ve been through.”

Pagus blinked and nodded.

“That is a very good choice, my lord. Then perhaps the best option is to find out yourself, and we will find a way to cover up the story about this function-come-to be Ark in Elysion. Then if you’ll excuse me, my lord.”

Pagus immediately turned and walked out from the Audience Room and to the Meeting Room, by himself. David smiled as how Pagus was truly enthusiastic about the cover up story, and in the same time, trying to know what actually happened as well. Not long, a servant whom had led Rush back to his chamber came and informed that Rush had been escorted, and waited for his presence. David then looked back at his generals, who gave him the look with much intensity: to tell David, that David should just be back at Rush’s side and enjoy the rest of the holiday he was given to. David smiled wryly but he knew that they meant for the best. Knowing he couldn’t refuse, David then dismissed himself and retreated to the bedchamber, where Rush had probably waited for his return.

 

 

Upon returning, David knew that Rush was probably going to take up his bed at first, since he must be pretty tired. And that wasn’t happening until David sat on the edge of the bed, with attention turned to the Visistones and the matter he had in hand, and also about Rush. About how he could actually be teleported from Eulam Island to the Sacred Lands. It was truly strange in experience, David knew. And somehow, very tiring as well.

Rush was at first standing near the window, and once noticing David’s return, turning to spot an empty chair on David’s work desk, as he immediately stride toward it.

“So, Rush. Would you care to explain what actually happened?”

Rush was by then taking a chair by David’s desk as he sat and leaned his back. Playing with the pen he had found in hand, Rush then hummed. Rush furrowed both of his brows as he thought deeply, before shrugging.

“You know, Dave, I might not be a professional in explaining, but just listen, yeah? And if you’d any opinion or question about it, just ask. And maybe you can help me figuring it out too. ”

“I will, Rush. Please, elaborate.” David nodded.

Rush hummed again, before tilting his head to look at David. Rush then grinned momentarily and nodded, returning the pen to the pen stand.

“Alright. I know that you might not like about the story after I stopped the Conqueror, so I’ll just tell you what happened next.”

David was by then blinking and smiling wryly, making Rush grinning even more before turning himself to sat at the chair correctly, making a serious face. Rush clasped both of his hand as he made a serious face over David.

“So it was after half a day when my body and form disappeared, along with Conqueror, I found myself walking through the place that you had visited me, Dave. I don’t know what I should call it, but… a Remnant’s living place, or Remnant’s matrix world, maybe. It’s like an afterlife, but it wasn’t as well, so I am not sure. And I know I was consumed by anger by the following minutes as I realized I was becoming nothing, because of what actually happened between me and Conqueror, and I couldn’t see myself, nor knowing who I am to begin with. But as the minutes passed until it turned into half a day, and after two days, after I felt the anger totally resigned from me, I regained back what I would call my intact mind, body, and soul. I have a form, but I could also hide myself. Just like a Remnant, see?”

“You _are_ a Remnant, Rush.” David chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And that hiding, I could control it pretty well, until you actually came into that place. It was the third day, the day when you are looking for me. I don’t think you belong to there at first, Dave, so I actually brushed your bangs and be gone after, to make sure you’ll just return to where you belonged to. Since…  Athlum needs you, Dave. And… I thought you wouldn’t come again anyway, so when you actually visited again, I’m quite at a loss myself. So brushing again, and there, you made a smile. Geez, talk about someone who wanted me back so much made me felt…”

“Embarrassed?” Chuckling again, David received a frown from Rush.

“Anyway. It’s not a place for you. And once I’ve realized that you’re sweating after running in that endless place and having a hunch that you’re going to be probably back again, I had the need, like giving you some reassurance that you aren’t alone or maybe sending you home would be of better choice. Then there came the third time, when I talked to you. I… am unsure on what to talk to you about really, Dave. I mean, I had these feelings, and I am quite guilty and didn’t want you to know ever since a year ago, so, I always pushed you away. Sorry.”

David then shook his head slowly. Blinking few times, David then replied.

“It is alright, Rush. I was at first, too, not knowing or realizing that you have feelings over me, until you actually told me to watch your Visistones. And at the same time, reminded of how you’re acting quite strange at… Fornstrand. In any case, you’ve seen what I felt exactly, so I don’t think I had any reason to repeat the whole story again. Please, continue.”

Rush shot a glance to David at first before nodding. Still smiling, Rush continued.

“And yes, I’ve seen everything by then. It was until you’ve watched the last one with D symbol and you suddenly appeared and telling me all the things I didn’t want to hear, and very unprepared to what you will probably say, and there. Looking through your mind back then, I am not even sure if… I am worthy of all that.” Rush coughed.

David then laughed heartily as he saw Rush’s face was turning into a beet red tomato. He was very embarrassed, indeed. David then waved his hand to Rush’s direction, to made him continue. Half unwilling, Rush coughed again and brushed his own cheek with the back of his hand.

“Yeah. And by that, I immediately tried to make let you see me, but… something else happened. To be honest, I wasn’t that sure on what actually happened. The white glows, you know, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, couldn’t be controlled and forming to eat the black space. I was scared it was going to eat me away as well, but thankfully it was just a form of teleporting. It was by then I was suddenly already showing myself, and somehow realizing I was in the Sacred Lands, along with you, Dave. So at that moment, you aren’t the only one that was surprised; me as well.”

“Then how come we could’ve…?”

“If my memories served right, I do think that place where we always meet, could actually connect between reality and the Remnant’s matrix world. And if I am thinking in some logical explanations, when I am about to show myself in my form: it was when the Remnant matrix world actually crumbled from the instability, for having different entities between one world _–me, a Remnant and you Dave, a human–_ and teleporting us to the Sacred Lands in effects _–like the case of Lithion’s Sword, which teleported us to different places because of instability it has caused–_ to the place I was last to be seen. Moreover, Dave, you’re a human to begin with, and so when I am showing as a human as well…”

“…The place crumbled? And it warped us in a reaction…?”

“Yes. Maybe it’s like that, I’m not sure, though.”

David hummed upon the strange logic. _A Remnant matrix world._ David just couldn’t believe what he’d just head from Rush, but it made sense, in any way or another, when you were connecting the puzzles of where Remnant came from, its origins, and the mysteries that seemed to be endless and surrounding. The Veyriel, even, the place which they called as Remnant’s origins itself was never seen on the map before. Maybe the place had never existed in the world, and it was from the after-life, or perhaps there might be something that protected the place, and it was never detected upon human’s range.

Then again, what Rush had said just made David realized that: there was something that meets more than the eyes. It wasn’t as simple as what had been written from the book and what David had just read about the Remnants themselves. There was also something more than Rush’s explanations _–he seemed to be keeping something from–_ and perhaps this must be one of the mysteries. A mystery that couldn’t be solved, but should be acknowledged with, by any means. But then again, it would be much greater if there was no one else to ever experience this, aside from David himself and Rush.

“Then, Rush. One more question. Why do I seem to be only can see you when I’m rendered unconscious, or hearing you when I am awake?”

Rush blinked and frowned.

“Well, that’s…”

“That’s…?” David asked again as he leaned closer to one of Rush’s face side, since Rush didn’t seem to be eager on continuing.

Knowing that David might try something funny like what he did back in the coach _–holding hands–_ Rush immediately answered.

“I actually… could see you, clearly, from the Remnant matrix world, Dave. The time flows stayed the same with this place, and I could always follow you wherever you go. Even when you visited Eulam Island, too. Sorry for intruding, though. I know… that you’re unconscious when I am not at your side after the war somehow, so… I actually tried to visit you, at first.

“Not knowing how, I actually pulled you, to what seemed to be like a dream, which in reality a Remnant world. It’s not your fault, Dave. Sorry for the incomplete explanations earlier. I’ve just never thought once I tried to invite you to my world, you could always came over there after,” Rush paused to get a breath.

“Maybe it was because you’re a Remnant User before; that I’m not quite sure. And… Well, if my logic still stayed, about how it could be apart from your presence and mine alone, I, somehow, could connect with you within the place, and even when you’re awake after. Telepathy, or whatever you may call it. Impressive, huh?”

David hummed in an amused tone. Getting new information after information, David smiled. By the information, David learnt that, a remnant matrix world allowed one Remnant to be able to look, sense, and connect with the person they were looking for. Though in a sense, it was truly impossible for one human to think the possibilities. But this was Remnant they were talking about. _And Rush himself is a Remnant._

“Then, Rush. Did you mean that perhaps, the place I often visited you allowed me, in one sense, to be able to connect with you? Through the telepathy, I mean. Like we did twice, when I am inside of your room, and when I’m out on the near-beach.”

Rush nodded.

Knitting both of his brows gently, David then turned his head slowly toward his own hands. David realized he had been quite tense and at the same time, excited to know there was still something out there, undiscovered and unknown to anyone else, except the two of them. Then something suddenly nagged David’s mind. He wanted to know, and learn more about this Remnant matrix world they had been talking and consulted it with the Academy Researcher.

But upon realizing the Academy Research and the project they had been all taking part of had been demolished by the Duke of Ghor, David sighed. He even recalled about what he just said to Pagus; about not to investigate the Ark. What’s more, if David made a _–reckless–_ choice about consulting, or investigate this, even, their matters might get awry in the end and there would be thousands of war to trail them behind, just because of the Remnant matrix world he was curious and wanted to know more about, and what would eventually followed to endanger Rush himself.

_David didn’t want this to happen. Not again, if he could prevent it. Suffering a loss of Rush at first, in front of his eyes, was more than enough to experience. To have Rush back and then throwing him in dangers again, to even lost himself, wasn’t any of my intentions and I would avoid the possibilities at all costs._

David pushed his thought aside. Moreover, he’d just learnt about how it was actually Rush that was having the initiate of visiting David. He’d thought of it as a dream, but it turned out to be the Remnant matrix world of where Rush residing and inviting him momentarily. He should be more than happy and grateful when it was about Rush’s own way of caring toward him.

“So, since I started with inviting you to come when you’re asleep, it always came like that afterwards. I actually wanted to do it when you’re awake, though, when I’ve first visited you, you’re already rendered unconscious, so I panicked and… wham. Sorry, though. Also, I forget to add it, since you’re visiting me in that world, it made you quite weary often, and that’s how… well, you are pulled in a state you’re now, Dave.” Rush said as he pulled one of his hands to scratch on his back.

Chuckling, David then covered his eyes slightly. Feeling the corner of his eyes starting to well up something he hated to show to anyone, David breathes quickly.

“Dave…?”

Not answering, Rush then rose from the chair and started to take a seat beside David, on the bed. Rush then putted both of his hands to wrap David’s shoulder and shook him lightly.

“Dave… hey. I’m here, alright? Sorry for everything though. I know I made you feel miserable from all the things of me being gone, to even making your overexert yourself and fainting. But I’m here now. I will try my best to make up for the lost time, how’s that?”

David simply nodded. After few breathes and feeling he could hold his tears from being dropping, David lowered his hand to gaze at Rush.

“You’d better, Rush.”

Rush simply smiled. Nodding at David’s words, Rush then flumped himself back on the soft mattress. Rush then closed his eyes slightly as he started his small talk.

“Hey, Dave. You know I’m quite panicked when I’ve seen you at first, and how you’re actually on this bed, unmoving. I thought I screw myself up. And should be holing myself up in that empty space until I rot, if I could. I deserve it. Really.”

David blinked. Not long, David followed what Rush had just done and leaned himself back on the mattress as well, hands slightly brushing Rush’s as he did. At the corner of his eyes, David knew Rush actually trembled upon his touch, but decided to stay still and fought his will to pull back.

“I apologize. I know that I shouldn’t ever overwork myself until I’ve reached my own limits. And you shouldn’t and must not, Rush. I would never ever let you. You wouldn’t know how I would feel if you do. Just seeing you not wanting to show yourself is already painful enough.”

“Sorry, Dave. I’m just unsure…”

David was by then laughing. Rush threw a look over David’s sudden outburst and wanting to ask him about what the laugh supposed to mean, but decided to go along with David instead. Rush laughed as well, as hard as he could to make sure that he was actually flooding his feelings over _–that he was already back and had thrown away all the uncertainty he had over the Remnant matrix world–_ or that was how it was, as David observed Rush from the corner of his eyes.

Rush was by then laughing until both of his eyes actually dropped the tears that he already held within the days when he saw David on the bed, rendered unconscious, and decided to force his way to pull David into his world. Reckless and selfish, Rush knew, but he wanted to do it, nevertheless. But Rush decided he wouldn’t bring this talk up to David, or David would tease him. David noticed this, and immediately reached his hand to trace the tears that rolled down Rush’s cheeks, and wipe it down as gentle as he could.

“Sorry, Dave. I mean it. I thought that you’re going to hate me-“

“I would never, Rush. I would never.”

Then a hiccup was heard.

_Rush’s._

David immediately cupped both of his hand on Rush’s cheek and leaned forward. As David inched closer to Rush, and Rush being oblivious at first, David took the chance that was given in front of him to stole Rush’s kiss. The second he realized what had just going on, his eyes went wide and grabbed David’s shoulder in the process. David, was of course, wouldn’t let his chance slipped away and continued to kiss Rush, as lips brushed lips, until the Marquis pulled himself slightly and stayed, to see how Rush fare.

“D-Dave…”

“Hmm? What is it, Rush?”

David smiled warmly. Rush’s face color then changed into beet red as he truly realized what David had just done. Rush then flipped him body over, avoiding David’s touch as he tried to stand up from the bed. Rush was about to run away from David at the time, but David’s was quick to notice and his hand was fast enough to catch Rush’s arms, and strong enough to make Rush fell back on the top of the soft mattress, covered with linen silk blanket with a soft thump. David then hovered himself over Rush as he inched closer to Rush’s face. Rush blinked at first, before averting both of his eyes as he noticed David was about to kiss him again.

“Rush. Why the sudden change? I thought we are going to talk about this properly once we’ve reached my chamber, or perhaps… did what you saw back then _–what happened on my mind–_ made you nervous?” David chuckled.

Rush then shot a stare to David’s face as he frowned.

“No.”

“Then?” David tilted his head a bit.

“It’s just… no, Dave. Not like this.” Rush covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

Looking at another chance he was given, David immediately kissed Rush’s fingers, making him gasped and trembled upon the skin to skin contact. Rush’s fingers were fidgeting at first _–he seemed to wanted to push David away–_ before staying as he give himself up, and be kissed. David made a small smile as he saw how charming Rush was becoming. Teasingly, David asked Rush again.

“Not like what, exactly, Rush? Do you want to just jump to the main course, or…?”

Rush made a low groan from. From the back of his hand, David noticed at how Rush’s face were getting redder than ever, and how it spread across to his ears. David hummed in amusement, before pulling himself away from Rush’s finger and leaned closer to one of Rush’s ears.

“Or perhaps, you’re getting too embarrassed to see me in flesh after the whole four days of yours, hiding in that black space. Am I correct?”

Rush shivered after listening to the Marquis’ sound, low, tough, and having that beautiful rhythm that was enough to made one to be entranced, having a vague feeling of wanting to continue but Rush didn’t want to. Rush gulped his throat as he shook his head.

“No. Dave. Listen to me, you need to sleep. You seemed to be getting hit in the head or something. Also, you’re being totally strange.”

“It that so…? I thought it was you who made me turning this strange, Rush. Then, please take some responsibility?”

Rush then pulled his hand as he stared at David, brows furrowed down as his lips turned into straight thin line. David smirked. Knowing that David wouldn’t listen to Rush, Rush actually grabbed David’s shoulder as he pinned the Marquis down on the bed, and pulled the blanket to cover David’s body. Dave made an amused humming as he saw Rush was making a pout; just like how Rush looked, when Irina made Rush disappointed.

“ _Sleep_ , Dave. You’ve just gotten yourself from a dream, to Remnant world, and you’re abruptly woken up from as we teleported to Sacred Lands after. I’m thinking that there might be some side effects as you jumped from one place to another, so just sleep it off. I’m right here, so stop making me so worried. If you’re not listening, then, I won’t do it again and will leave you alone after, forever, even.”

David chuckled and making a smile over Rush.

“You’re really getting colder, Rush. Even after all the Visistones you’ve made me watched into. And yes, I do think I am in a need to sleep, since somehow, my head feels heavier as we talked and talked about… Perhaps this is one of the side effects, you have been mentioned about before?”

Rush nodded as he closed his eyes.

“Then, Rush. I will listen to you. I won’t afford another loss from you leaving me just because of this small trivial thing. And while I am asleep, would you please do me another favor?”

Rush tilted his head, as if he was asking _‘what’?._ Knowing what was running on the inside Rush’s mind, David smiled as he slid close both of his eyes slowly. David then told Rush in a whisper.

“Stay with me, by my side. _Promise_ me.”

Then there was a small shifting on the bed. Rush must be getting shy, David thought. Not long, a hand found its way to David’s hand _–which was covered under the blanket–_ and clasped tightly with his. A calloused hand, quite bony and warm enough to be knows and belongs to only one person.

_Rush’s._

“Yeah, Dave. I promise.”

At the promise that Rush said, David smiled as the sleep took his body over, and pulled him into another sweet, lulling dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, is it ending? No, it isn't, yet. There are still more chapters incoming and the rating may change as the next chapter coming! ;D
> 
> And oh, dearie, please leave some kudos if you've liked how the story goes~ <3 Just to let me know if you've enjoyed the whole thing between this two and having the same fandoms ;D
> 
> Anyway, see you on the next chapter, with more... romances and stuffs! I wouldn't spoil it, but you should have known where this is leading to ;D (and it would be out soon enough, so... don't worry! :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out~~~ ;D The mature stuff started from here until the last of the chapter, so... what are you waiting for? Scroll down and enjoy this lovely pair!

\-----

The Visistone’s view suddenly lightened up. A white color of surrounding was the one that came through from the angle at first, and how it was very blurry the seconds after _–either it was because of bad recording or bad angle–_ but after a while of few tinkering, or maybe Rush’s hand worked the Visistone down to the core, the view then became clearer. The scenery that was taken and replaced the white and blurry image once the Visistone worked properly was: right on the inside of the Athlum Castle, and possibly on the inside of one of the rooms available.

And judging from the single observation, it must be the Guest Suite that Rush had been occupying with ever since; since there were Rush’s sling bag hanging on the nearest wall, some things scattered about on the top of his desk _–possibly his rare stones or clothes–_ and it was enough to prove that it was surely his room. Few seconds passed without anyone came into focus, until Rush’s face was the only one that came suddenly, quite zoomed in and showing up out of nowhere.

Rush was blinking at first, checking the Visistone _–either it worked out or not–_ with a flick of his finger, and once he was sure it was working, he angled it straight to the top of his bed and zooming himself out from. Once Rush had putted the Visistone somewhere nearby _–probably on the top of his desk as it made a dull thudding sound–_ and thinking it was in a good position, he then walked to the top of the bed and sat onto it slowly, feet dangled off on the bed’s edge as his hands started to lean on the back, supporting the weight of his body. Rush sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, before opening it back immediately second after, blinking as he started to focus on the Visistone. Eyebrows slightly arched, Rush then made a goofy grin.

“Hey, Dave.”

“I know that you might be… either watched this or not, I’m not sure, but, if you’ve seen it then, I am very glad, and apologizing beforehand.” Rush then waved his hand.

“Hey, don’t be depressed! I know I might make it sound like it was hell depressing, but I’m not. To be honest, I don’t even want to apologize. It just made me feel so bad that I wanted to punch myself in the face, if I could. Hahaha!”

Rush scratched the back of his head as he said that and paused momentarily, eyes averted the Visistone for seconds _–probably thinking about what to say–_ before returning to gaze at it, again.

“Well. Anyway. I know this seem absurd and so out of the topic for you, Dave. I don’t know you noticed it or not, or maybe you’re playing dense and stuff, but hey…”

“I like you, Dave. I _mean it._ I like you not as a friend, but I mean, I still like you as a friend, but what I mean here is, more than friend term. You know what lovers’ _‘like’_ , like? Yes, that’s what I mean.”

“And Dave. I hope this won’t made you feel obligated for my help or maybe, giving me affections just because you’re caring and pitying me, or simply because you’re a Marquis then you’re doing the good deed, and giving me a good answer out of your sympathy. If you do that, then you’re the worst man alive, Dave, even if you’re a Marquis.” Rush said as he shrugged his shoulder and making a low huff.

“Honestly, I would prefer if you’re just being honest about your feelings: if you’re disgusted then look away and pretend that you’ve never watched my Visistone, and just leave me alone. But if you don’t, then… I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t expect you to say yes, Dave, so I’m prepared to hear your answers of rejection by then.”

Rush then pulled both his legs to the top of the bed as he crossed both of it later, crossing his arms, and brows creased down as he was thinking for something.

“Also, Dave, one more possibilities. If you’re actually being neutral, or trying to make me just your friends, well, that is alright. But to tell the truth, I couldn’t look at you that way, so it’s way better if you’re either just say: yes or no, since I don’t want to hang on a false hope. I’m sorry if I’m like cornering you out of your own decision, Dave. But I think it would be better that way.”

Rush then looked onto the Visistone again, seemingly getting new idea.

“Ah… oh yeah. And Dave, I know you will probably watch this after the war with Conqueror, and in any case, you must be winning the battle already. But I’m not sure if I am by your side by then. I don’t know what I am talking about, but… I want you to know, that I simply like you, as David Nassau, the Marquis, and David, or the one I’ve known as Dave. Then again, if you really like me, then you know how and where to find me.”

“PS: Love overcame all and stretched to the unknowns, and there would be more impossible to become possible.”

Rush then laughed heartily.

“Ahahaha! Anyway, thank you for watching, Dave. I am giving you my best wishes and I apologize if I’m bothering you.”

Rush then moved out from the bed as he walked into the front of the Visistones, where there was a small whisper of,

“I love you, Dave.”

Before the entire Visistone’s recording turned into a black light and shut itself down; the records had ended.

\-----

 “This is so corny…”

Rush said as he watched his own Visistone’s recording had turned the light off _–the record had ended–_ meanwhile David was fast asleep on the bed, out like a light, from the tiredness. Mostly because of the travel between the two worlds that David shouldn’t come across, because of what Rush did. Rush looked over his shoulder to watch Dave’s soft expression upon sleeping and made a small, soft smile.

Earlier, Rush managed to take out David’s two Visistones out from David’s jacket’s pocket, just right after he was sure that David was really asleep. He watched where David actually putted things, through the Remnant matrix world before, so he actually knew the whereabouts of the items and could easily take out of it. Even his favorite sling bag: that was being left behind on his room at the Eulam Island.

Rush knew he must get back to there to retrieve his items, in one way or another, and couldn’t avoid more questions from his parents, and Irina, upon his return later. And there would be more worrying in Rush’s mind, about how he felt slightly out from the family, and how he was a Remnant and stuff, a dilemma building up inside and be worried with. But he could just think _–and worrying it–_ about until later, when the time came for him, to visit Eulam; if he felt the need to. Also, after taking the two Visistones and replaying it back, Rush cringed.

He knew he made David made a foolish decision just because of what he’d said in the Remnant matrix world with David before, which he had hoped to be a failure for David and to leave him for sure. But in the end, David actually said _yes._ What’s more, David didn’t only show his honest answer in wanting to date Rush, but also the continuation of it. Up until the point of the intercourse, and how David wanted to take it up further, which really took Rush by surprise.

“Well, damn, I’ve never thought that I would make him watch this _corny stuff_ …”

Rush covered his eyes with both of his hands, feeling the flush started to crept up his face, which was more than visible because of his white skin. Still feeling at loss, Rush sighed. Not long, a hand started to crept up around Rush’s waist, wrapping up as he was pulled into a hug. Rush gasped and was about to protest, and a small _‘shh’_ was then heard behind him, stopping Rush from voicing any of his thoughts.

“What is corny, Rush?”

_Dave._

_Wait, is Dave wide awake…?_

Rush tilted his head a bit, to check if David was really awake _–not sleep talking–_ and he was pretty sure of it once he felt a slimy warm thing was creeping up on the back of his nape. Rush shivered and swung both of his hand to grab at David’s own hands in response, making the warm muscles moved even more, trailing the line downwards. _David’s tongue._ Having experiencing strange feelings upon David’s wakefulness, Rush started to turn around to face David… until he was taken by surprise and gasped.

A hand then started to creep up under his purple shirt and spreading across his belly, made him couldn’t help but letting out a small moan, mixed with hitched gasps. Skin touching skin, Rush dipped his head upon the feeling of David’s warm hand, tracing down every bit of the muscles that Rush had developed during his journey with David, making more of soft gasps as he writhed under the enthralling touches. David chuckled once seeing Rush’s reactions and planted his face right on Rush’s hair after, staying there as his hand was still under Rush’s clothes. David then sniffed Rush’s smells as he made Rush’s shoulder twitched after.

“Good morning, Rush.”

A low morning voice, which almost like a lull of melodies coming from David’s throat, made Rush nodded.

“G’Morning… Dave. So, I supposed you’re awake ever since… a minute ago?” Rush asked as he tilted his head a bit, to see David’s expression better.

David made a chuckle and smiled.

“Ever since you played and watched the record from the Visistone, to put it precisely.”

“So you feign a sleep? Why you…”

David pulled one of his hands over Rush’s shoulder, making Rush gasped and trying to pull himself back, and freeing himself from David’s grasp, if he could. David, however, didn’t want to let Rush go, so instead of letting Rush do whatever he wanted, David immediately pulled Rush’s arm and pushing Rush beneath him, as he pinned him down on the soft mattress.

Rush groaned as he felt he was just feeling like to be impacted upon something surprising and strong, closing both of his eyes as he felt the sudden change of movement. Rush also made a click of tongue in response, after realizing things that had been happened lately and how he couldn’t control after the situations or cooling it down without any of David’s help, ever since yesterday. Also how he actually made David turned strange because of what he did, and all the things he had noticed about David’s change of attitudes towards him.

_Especially, this. David pushing me on the top of mattress. It wasn’t like I don’t like David changed for my sake, and how he had initiate to do it, it was just… maybe, I am not expecting this, or not ready, because when I decided to record the whole thing on the Visistone, I am already prepared for being rejected. So this is… quite, unpredictable._

As many thoughts forming on the inside of Rush’s train of thoughts, Rush made a low growl upon the realization that he couldn’t control the things that had been happened with David. Blinking open both of his eyes later, Rush grimaced upon noticing how David had already hovered over his body, pining both of his hands down, as he gripped him strongly; and not even letting any seconds slip by, with Rush running away from. David was about to ask Rush about what his low growls for _–or so Rush had seen about David’s lips parted a little from–_ but decided to change his expression, and his question, obviously.

“Perhaps I might be wrong about all the meaning of the things you’ve done and said, Rush, but… have you ever considered that: what you would think is might be the best choice and the only option that would resulted as fruitful, but how it would do the exact opposites to me, Rush? Have it ever made you… feel what I am feeling, now?” David asked as he tilted his head to one side.

Rush blinked upon David’s strange question. Thinking back, Rush didn’t know what actually happened on the inside of Dave’s thoughts after what had happened on Eulam Island, right after David had watched the second Visistone, not so clear, when there seemed to be a force that prevented him for prying any further, or maybe it was the limit of his power. And he could only see until David actually told him to see through his eyes in the Remnant matrix world where they met at the night; which he saw lewd stuffs.

_Maybe, what Dave had just asked him was one of it…?_

“Just what do you mean, Dave?” Rush arched an eyebrow as he fixated a gaze on David’s serious face.

“Exactly what I mean, Rush.”

Getting the same, and probably wouldn’t lead to anywhere as the answers given to him, Rush sighed.

“Look, Dave. I don’t know what you are asking me about. I mean it. Are you asking me about my Visistone, or something?”

David tilted his head again, making his blond and sparkling bangs waved gently, as if there was a wind blowing it by, softly.

“No, Rush, but partly of it, yes. And… I thought you could read my mind, Rush? ... Surely you would know what I had in thoughts and knowing what I am asking you about, right now.”

“Not… Ahh, not everything, Dave. And what’s more, I’m in this world, so I can’t see what was going on the inside of that brain filled with mazes of yours. But back then, when you’re thinking about me, I could see it all. Maybe I could just see what exactly is related to me, not some out-so-for me not to know for better, huh.” Rush shook his head slowly.

“No, Rush. I _am thinking about you_ , right now.”

“Uh, no, Dave. Its… In another mean, Dave: there is just simply a limit for me, I guess. I might have seen everything back then, but not now. Sorry, I might sound just making excuses, but it is the truth. Just don’t get all angry and mad stuff at me, yeah?”

David sighed as he resigned himself to Rush later, shoulders drooping slightly.

“So… would you please elaborate on how far could you actually see? Until the very depth of my mind, or…?”

Rush shook his head slowly again as David trailed off in silence, blinking and making a wry smile at David after.

“Not very deep, Dave. I guess… I just could see what exactly you wanted me to see. Not everything, not when you’re thinking about your own matters. And that just happened in Remnant matrix world. It wouldn’t happen here, even if you expect me to. But hey, I guess… I kind of know what you’re actually asking about.”

David hummed and making an amused smile as he just heard what Rush had said.

“Then, would you share about it with me? Maybe I could give a review and trying to correct it, if what you’ve in thoughts would actually the same or almost similar with mine.”

Rush couldn’t help but smile as well, upon David’s question. Letting a slight and soft sigh out from his lips, Rush then made a grin.

“Well, now. I’m thinking maybe you asked me about… my own actions back on Elysion, to sacrifice myself and… partly, about my Visistone, yeah? I am telling you I am very prepared to be rejected and expect you to. So, when I actually sacrificed myself back in Elysion, I didn’t really regret anything. Even if you didn’t search me after or watched the Visistone if I didn’t tell you, Dave, I’m actually glad. I’m actually feeling much better if you’d just forget that Visistone exist, or even me.” Rush shrugged his shoulder, and still looking onto David’s eyes, which glimmered for seconds.

“And… was that all the reason why, Rush? And if you answer yes, then you truly broke my heart; it is what I am feeling about and what I’ve told you to consider. I actually had the feeling that was what you are going to say, but I decided to ignore the possibilities, at first,” David paused as he took a deep breath, closing both of his eyes, and exhaling slightly before continuing again.

“If you ever think that what you did is the only choice and would result in the best, Rush, then _you are completely wrong._ It might lead into good things, like the people wouldn’t use Remnant anymore as mere tools for war, not counting on them as they led their lives around the continent… But please, think about the people, the friends you’d left behind, Rush. How they would actually feel, and what would they turn into. Consider them well, and even it may heard as selfish, Rush, _please consider my own feelings_ as well.”

Rush sighed as David said that. He knew he was going to make David’s heart broke either way _–either he was accepted or rejected, and with a plus of either of his sacrifice, or his coming back with an initial and true explanations behind his sacrifice–_ so he decided being quiet was the best option in this situation. He didn’t want to make more troubles for David, agonizing him with the stuff that had been a past for him, and wouldn’t like to argue anymore.

He knew he was in the wrong and quite selfish with his own decision _–aside from David’s own selfishness–_ but he couldn’t help it. Rush knew yet he didn’t knew the aftereffects. Rush was simply… thinking of the positive result, not what would happen. For a second, Rush glanced at David’s face and about to point something with his parted lips, but he decided to close his lips again, and waited for David instead. David, however, made a face that was looked like a glass that could shatter at any moment for seconds, before he actually changed for the better. He looked stronger than what Rush initially seen and surprising enough.

_And hey, it is kinda surprising for me, to look at Dave this strong. Perhaps this is the result of his Marquis’ position and the trainings…? Or maybe it was simply because he was Dave. Well, who knows?_

“But, I’m glad that you’re already back, safe and sound, Rush. That aside, your sacrifice was without naught. And about the rejection, I had never wanted to reject your feelings, nor hurting you in the process. I never even considered about rejecting you, at all, Rush. You are _truly important_ to me. You do _exist,_ for all the better.” David spoke, making Rush’s slightly trembled from.

Rush never thought that David could actually said something so cool, or very mannerly, important and to be respected with. Not when Rush had expect Dave to cry, instead of making such a strong and masculine face. No wonder all of the Athlumians fell for the Marquis’s, both for his body, face, and wisdom. And it was truly of no wonder why Rush had fell for him, starting all over again. David was truly and always perfect, in his eyes. Rush exhaled a trembled sigh after hearing what David had just said.

“Well _, damn,_ Dave. You just… confessed, didn’t you? Hell. That was one… courageous, no. Very lordly of you. Or Marquis-like, something with that pickup line.” Rush then giggled as he finished his sentence.

David blinked before making a soft smile, replying Rush with,

“Why, thank you. But I mean it, Rush.”

Rush laughed as he just heard what David had said. _He was truly David, no less._ And as Rush laughed, David let a small chuckle escaped from his lips. Rush couldn’t contain his laugh, throwing all of his worries, being scared, and all of his tenseness that had been hold inside, and being kept as a secret for so long, and he laughed so loud that it was almost deafening to both of them, then wheezed as he decided that he wanted to continue to talk again. David smiled as he expect Rush to speak after, or so Rush had observed him.

“Well. Anyways, Dave. I want some kind of assurance from you. Let me ask, then. Did you confess to me as a friend, or _something else…?_ ” Rush trailed off in silence, giving a subtle hint to David on what he was questioning.

“Well about that, Rush… If you wanted me to explain it then, it’s really… awkward. Or hard to say, yes. But it would be all better if you could just see what is on the inside of my mind right now.” David said as he smirked, arching one of his eyebrows _–quite teasing, there–_ just making Rush smiled evenly.

_Well, if he really wanted me to see what on the inside of his mind, then… Or he was just playing with my mind, with a Mindwave or something. What is more awkward than admitting you are confessing to someone, to ask them to go out, then? Nothing, none, and no more other awkwardness could even compare. Surely that is what Dave means: a confession for a relationship._

_And also, the only thing I could do if he really, really wanted to, is to drag him into another sleep and made him meet me there, all over, again. But then again, David would surely be exhausted and he might not even perform his duties as the Marquis-_

“What are you thinking about, Rush?”

David’s low whisper like tone interrupted Rush’s train of thoughts, making him blinking fast and turned to focus at David. Rush tried to digest what David had just asked him earlier, quite slowly. Eyebrows creased down from thoughtfulness, Rush then asked.

“Sorry, what?”

“I’m asking what are you thinking about, Rush… This might be selfish, but do you perhaps, thinking about _me?_ ” David smiled evenly as he leaned closer to Rush’s face, leaving a small space as their lips almost touched, but moved no further than that.

_A tease, huh?_

As Rush looked on how sexy was David’s lips and how it would be delicious to be tasted upon… he gulped his own saliva and averted his eyes to somewhere. Blush started to form around his cheeks as he replied to David after seconds passed, quite tensely.

“Uh… yeah, kinda.”

“Then would you please let me know what is it about…?”

David followed Rush’s eyes for a moment, and returned to look back at Rush when he saw nothing more interesting than to watch Rush’s changing expression; or so had Rush felt David’s eyes changed its view, from him to where he was looking at, and back to him. David then waited for his replies _–which obviously getting none–_ before planting a straight kiss on Rush’s lips, smooching him, as it made Rush startled and closed both of his eyes in response.

David was keen on his idea to keep on kissing Rush with few more, but not long after his smooch, he already pulled himself back, and breathing quite heavily. And by then, Rush opened both of his eyes slowly, blinking as he planted a confused look on David. David, however, still hovering over Rush, and face was still quite near to kiss Rush again, if he would like himself to. Their breaths mingled with, as he tried to wait patiently on Rush’s replies, or so, judging from how David was making a patient face; just like how David was always wore that expression whenever he waited for Rush’s own explanation, or expecting a question from. Rush exhaled a little as he looked at David, eyes still locked with.

“… Uh, Dave. I know this might be… a total turn-off to you, but. Don’t you have some work to do?” Rush furrowed both of his eyebrows, making him looked like frowning, but he wasn’t; he was thinking, having a thought about Dave and be concerned with.

David blinked his eyes and made a small gape, as he was very surprised from Rush’s unexpected question, or so had Rush saw David’s change of expression. Very funny and interesting in Rush’s opinion, whenever David had made that face. It was very out of the Marquis’ always stoic, wise, and full of strength face.

_And this is exactly the Dave I always liked, aside from being the Marquis, or in his work mode. But hey, his confession in a Marquis mode is really attractive. But I liked to see more of Dave in his messy or sloppy mode, too. Just like now._

“Well… I don’t have a work… or that was what I heard from my generals. They’ve arranged me into a one week holiday, and earlier yesterday, they had dismissed me from my work entirely. They’ve given me a reason: on which I supposedly should spent upon Eulam for the rest of the remaining dates, for searching you, Rush.” David said as he then stayed composed, and eyeing Rush’s unchanging expression.

“Then, sorry for the fast return to your side then, maybe I should spent-“

“No, Rush. Stop thinking like that. I am appreciating your honesty about what happened in Elysion and the connecting reasons as to why you made the risks, but I would not want to listen to it any longer. It was not because of I didn’t appreciate it. It was just… because I couldn’t bear it. I just couldn’t bear the image of looking at you sacrificing yourself, when it was supposedly to be me, helping you, in such dire situations. I am feeling very guilty because of what happened, and surely…”

“Dave. It isn’t of your fault. It’s mine, I know, sorry.” Rush said, interrupting as he lowered his gaze, in a very apologetic manner he always did, whenever it was wrong of him.

“Don’t keep apologizing, Rush. And, Rush, if you really insist on apologizing, no matter what, then… how about this proposal of mine? I would really like to spend the rest of the days given to me with you, if possible. Maybe Eulam Island is of a best choice. How about if we return to the Eulam together, today, if you don’t mind?” David asked again as he tilted his head a bit, making a small smile as he waited for Rush’s answer.

Rush chewed his lips in response. He was supposedly not to return so fast, not to Eulam Island, not after his sudden appearance on Elysion and all the hot stuff about his disappearance and then reappeared, announced as the strongest Remnant and all that stuff. He just got scared of the thought that maybe David could get dragged into bigger problems and would cause him endless questions and sufferings, all that would eventually led to his exhaustion _–which Rush had seen and almost died from what he’d seen–_ and be bedridden again. Rush simply wanted to avoid all the things. Every single thing that could make David’s problem increased with, he would want to erase and avoid, if he could.

_But, well, damn. All about worrying that stuffs. I could care less about it all and not give a damn when David was the one asking me out, to… Eulam. That just could wait until later, or maybe I should make a good excuse for him. Anyway, judging from David’s choice of words, maybe this is a date he was asking me for…?_

“Is this… a date?”

David then smiled softly upon hearing what Rush had just asked. Nodding a little, David blinked slowly as he kept looking on Rush. His longs lashes moved slowly and elegantly, just like how David acted as the Marquis, on the Audience Chamber and how he shared his wisdom with the people he loved and cared about. But now, David simply acted as Dave. _The Dave who was asking me, Rush, out on a date._

“Yes, Rush. If you like the sound of it.”

Rush stifled a laugh in response. David was surprised by the sudden change of mood from Rush, but he just made a small smile after, making Rush affected by, and smiling widely.

“I like it, Dave. Well… guess, we’re going to get ready to prepare to go back to Eulam… then?”

Rush then tried to shrug himself free from David’s grasp, hinted that he wanted to prepare his stuff and ran away from whatever had been running on the inside of David’s mind. David’s eyebrows arched upon Rush’s struggling free.

“Wait, Rush. I’m not telling you that we’re going to one, right now. I simply mentioned about today.”

Rush stopped struggling by then and looked at David, face was expressionless and truly innocent.

“Ah… Ahh. Oh. Sorry, I thought…”

“No, don’t apologize anymore. Perhaps you haven’t been listening to me that clear ever since, but… there’s something that I wanted to do with you first, Rush. Would you allow me…?”

Rush thought harder as David just asked him about a permission.

 _What permission, though? David wanted to excuse himself to somewhere… or, wait._ _Wait. Wait, wait, wait. This is getting real dangerous._

Rush then eyed David’s expression with his very eagle eyes, and hinted there were small blushes forming on David’s cheeks _–which wasn’t that visible because of his tanned skin–_ and how there was some heat, spreading through the arms that had been holding Rush’s wrist ever since. Rush hitched a gasp as David lunged himself on his neck later, feeling there’s a small lick and teeth grazing against his skin, biting it gently.

_Now that I know what David’s meaning. Man… Not even waiting for my reply, too. Guess David is really that hungry over me, huh?_

“Well… sure thing, Dave.”

Once Rush had said that one sentence of permission, full of meanings and truly important to David in a sense, David released both of Rush’s wrist and started to graze his finger on the inside of Rush’s cloths again. David made shy gaze on Rush at first, checking if Rush was really willing and sure about it. Once Rush made a small snort and nod a little _–as he egged David to continue–_ David knew Rush was really willing for doing it with.    

“Hey, Dave. Aren’t your hands getting a cramp after holding me all these long conversations we had…?” Rush asked as he then felt David’s hand found its way to Rush’s trousers, getting to the main course, already.

David made a small smile upon Rush’s question. He didn’t answer until he unbuckled Rush’s belt, agonizingly slow. Once he did, David started to move down, tracing his fingers along Rush’s waist, to his bony hips and ended up to his legs, stroking it slowly.

“I am not, Rush. Compared to this, I’ve actually joined the military back when I was still sixteen. It was really rough and I always almost being dragged into unconsciousness whenever the training ends. And before that, Emma and Blocter already putted me into some sword practices, so I am quite fine. It was all thanks to the training I’ve had that I could do some plank or hovering over your body for long enough, and not having a cramp from. But compared to all of that, I guess I am getting weaker of these days... to even be bedridden… Well, thank you for your concern, Rush.” David smiled as he unzipped Rush’s trousers, then pulling down both of his leather gloves quite in a haste and throw it to the top of the sheet, before starting to do the obvious.

“That’s not true, Dave… Man, I guess I am all the reason as to why you’re getting unconscious and you’re feeling weaker. Sor- err. No apologizing, okay. Guess I could only say you got the stamina, huh? I am imagining you’re pulling off the weights and all that running the track fields. Now I know why your arms, legs, and your body are so strong and defined. Hopefully my wrist wouldn’t be broken then, hahaha!”

David smiled as he’d just heard what Rush had said.

“It wouldn’t, Rush. Rest assured.” David said as he put a kiss on Rush’s only cover left, and making Rush gasped from.

Rush knew if he actually talked again when David was busying himself over his crotch _–and trying his best to pleasure Rush–_ then he would be called as one that couldn’t enjoy one mood and always ruining it; truly an unrespectable person. Rush closed his parted lips and decided to be quiet after David started to move. He was licking at it first, testing as he then kissed it lightly, before pulling his pants down, just to reveal the half-ready shaft.

But Rush couldn’t really shut his mouth up, not when he saw David was really doing something that he truly wished from the bottom of his heart, but never expect him to. Not when Rush never thought the chances and the possibilities. But here David was, already looking at his half-raging without much difference, and if Rush should say honestly, David’s eyes sparkled with expectation and he seemed to be eager to continue what he was doing; not backing out of his idea, at all.

Rush was by then pulled into his own imaginary thoughts _–of making a guess on David’s expression–_ before the sudden warm tongue started to envelope Rush’s tip, making Rush quite startled from. As realization dawned upon him, Rush threw back his head onto the mattress in response, clenching both of his hands on the soft sheet beneath him as he let a moan slip by, especially when David’s tongue started to trail down his shaft, following the line until he was about to reach the root.

“D-Dave…!” Rush moaned as he called David’s name.

David, however, didn’t bother to look at Rush or making any single responses. Instead, he moved up and swallowed the whole shaft almost immediately, then sucking at it strongly _–like he was sucking a lollipop–_ which made and turned Rush’s mind gone from zero to cloud nine. David, sucking at Rush’s shaft with his beautiful expression; the long lashes that moved slowly when he blinked, concentrating himself to Rush’s reactions with his piercing grey eyes as he moved his tongue, his moistened lips that parted as he sucked, and making a small gasp when he pulled away from.

_It was a cool and unearthly… view._

All the while Rush stared upon David’s face _–in much mesmerize–_ one of David’s hands started to move downward slowly, as he pulled Rush’s trousers down along the way, leaving Rush’s legs feeling bare and naked, and really helpless from David’s incoming touches. Rush’s body trembled slightly when he felt David’s warm touches _–his hand–_ started to stroke at one of Rush’s legs, very gently.

Hissing slightly from the touch, Rush noticed a small smirk forming on the side of David’s lips; David was teasing him. Rush was going to ask, and probably groaned if David was truly teasing him, but what happened next already made Rush parted his lips in response, not to question him, but crying out David’s name as he tried his best to held back his voice.

Rush, however he tried his best to held his voice down, couldn’t really held his moan back when David suddenly bobbed his head up and down quickly after, making a slick, sexy sounds as he kept on going. And how David’s tongue licking on his tip whenever he stopped for a little rest _–maybe his jaw ached from–_ and continued it all over again, made Rush couldn’t help himself, but moaning as he surrendered to the pleasure that was spreading through like a fire on his whole body.

_David, the Marquis and both as Dave, the man I am confessing my heart for, doing this to me…_

Rush was by then felt the heat started to pulse down to where he was feeling David’s tongue, readying himself to release, but upon feeling something was poking on his entrance, Rush turned his attention to somewhere else. David’s finger has found itself to Rush’s entrance. Rush, half-gasping, started to voice his thoughts once he felt David was about to nudge his finger in.

“W-wait, wait, wait! Wait, Dave! No, you can’t just push it in without oi-ahh!”

Just before Rush finished his sentence, David’s already inserted his finger, making Rush arched his hips in response and shut his mouth. Without waiting any of Rush’s sentence, or the continuation, David pushed his finger deeper and deeper slowly, combining it with a lick upon Rush’s twitching shaft. Rush knew he would need the oil if they wanted to continue, but he just couldn’t voice his thoughts aloud, not when David was making him feeling he was being sent to the Sacred Lands all over again because of what David did.

Moans after moans, hips arching whenever David pushed his finger deeply, Rush found he was already on the verge of release when David put his lips on the tip, licking at it while giving a small peck on the top of it.

_Damn it, Dave. Not a tease. Not when I was about to come too!_

Not long, though, Rush tensed up from the sudden urge of release, releasing both of his hand from the sheet and started to pull David’s head, tugging his hair slightly. David was by then arched an eyebrow as he kept still. Rush wanted to voice that he couldn’t hold it back, but when David made such a look _–sexy and eager look–_ to him, he knew he couldn’t hold back. Eyes clenched shut as he made a seething gasp, Rush arched his hips again, making his shaft shoved deeper into David’s mouth as he came afterwards.

Rush heard David’s gasp for a moment as he released his warm liquid inside of David’s mouth, shots after shots, before he eventually released his hands from David’s hair slowly and fell back onto the mattress. Having a heavy breath after his afterglow, Rush started to open his eyes slightly _–to look at David–_ which only getting a small surprised movement being pulled from his inside, making Rush gasped and shivered from.

David pulled his finger out slowly and pulled his lips away from Rush’s limp ones at the same time, looking back at Rush’s reaction momentarily _–seeing how Rush already adjusted himself after that–_ before moving back to the top of Rush’s exhausted body, hovering for a while. Looking content and happy from seeing Rush, David then leaned himself on Rush’s side as he put an arm around Rush’s waist, pulling Rush closer to his side.

Then something hit Rush’s mind.

“Wait, Dave. Don’t tell me, you… drink all of my…?”

David chuckled as Rush asked that question. David turned to look at Rush with his soft smile, looking so ever dreamily content.

“Yes. It tasted quite… strange, but I’ve drink all of it. What of it, Rush?” David asked as his hand started to rub Rush’s waist.

Rush’s face was by then turning into a very red color as he just heard of what David had just said. _It was unbelievable_. Rush was, really couldn’t believe what he saw with his own eyes. Rush really couldn’t believe what had just happened with him, losing over his own control over David’s touches and even having the Dave he knew drank his own. Rush really couldn’t believe what happened between David and him, but he knew all that was happening was real, and was of none of his imaginations.

“Rush…?”

It was by a single call name by David, which turned Rush’s attention to look at David again, with a wry smile. Unfocused at first, Rush was making a small shrug.

“Well, Dave. It was… truly unbelievable of you. Anyway, I know this seemed stupid, but… Is this a dream?”

David made an amused expression upon what Rush had just asked. Rush knew it was stupid, and shouldn’t be asked about what he couldn’t believe and whatnot, but he still asked, anyway. _Very Rush-like, indeed._ Chuckling, David then pull himself closer to Rush’s face, leaning in for a small kiss on Rush’s side cheek.

“Does this seemed to be a dream for you, Rush? I thought you didn’t believe in such things such as dreams exist.”

Furrowing down both of his eyebrows, Rush stared at David for a second, before averting his eyes to the ceilings, pretending he was thinking about David’s question; but he wasn’t. David chuckled again, before continuing.

“And if you asked me of such question, surely you know this isn’t a dream. And it shouldn’t be you who asked me of this question, Rush; it should be me. Since you always met me in my dreams, even I wanted to question if what I did to you all the while was merely a dream.”

It was by what David had just said made Rush immediately turned to look back at David, making a frown as he shook his head, replying with much disappointed tone.

“Hell no, Dave! Surely you know that this isn’t a dream.”

“Then why the question, Rush? Even when you had known of the answer already.” David said as he smiled, making a contrast reaction to Rush.

“I… It’s just a question, Dave. It’s just…”

“Unbelievable?” David hummed.

Rush sighed as he just heard what David had said. Knowing how David was always curious and how he would always like to know what was on the inside of Rush’s mind _–even if David tried his best not to show it–_ Rush cringed a bit.

“Well, yeah, _unbelievable,_ at least for me. I mean, you’re _a Marquis_ , Dave. Surely you know about your duty, your very need with an inheritance, and all the stuffs that goes around here. In other words, Athlum needs you, you know? And that’s why I gave up on my idea long ago, before I started to record it on the Visistone. And now, you did this to me, I’m very much unbelieving and confused.”

“Surely it was just one of your excuses to push me away, Rush. You do know I do love you, right?”

“Hell no, Dave. I know you must be just feeling obligated from watching--- Wait, _what?_ ”

Silence took over between the two after. Rush looked into David’s eyes later, trying to perceive what was on the other’s mind as he said that. Or perhaps Rush was just hearing things wrong. Rush knew he wanted some kind of assurance from David, but because David didn’t mention it in the first place _–and just giving him some sort of vague explanation, even when Rush said he knew what was it about, a relationship or the sort–_ but after hearing what David had just said, very clearly _,_ made Rush feeling he was being totally… courted with.

“I love you, Rush.”

David said it with a calm and strong tone. Surely, now, Rush didn’t have to be scared or having seconds doubts. David had just clearly said what he wanted to hear the most.

“I apologize if I didn’t say it on the first hand, Rush. I know I need to say these out loud earlier, but seeing how you maybe already got the gist of it, I didn’t try to bring it up. But now you’re having your doubts consuming over your thoughts again, I must say it. I thought action speaks louder than words, but in the end, everything must be in moderation. But in some cases, yes, I agree.” David said as he made a warm smile over Rush.

Rush couldn’t help but feeling his cheeks heated up from what David had just said. But then again, Rush still had another doubts about this. It might be like some excuses, but Rush wanted to know the truth. Rush didn’t actually care if David was actually doing this just because he wanted to do it with another man, but Rush knew it wasn’t the case. David simply loved him. Just like a Marquis who fell in love with his lady, but in this case, Rush was a man, so… his knight, then?

_Whatever it was, being courted by the Marquis himself, sure sounded sweet and cowabunga, baby! But… what about the inheritance?_

“And… what about inheritance, Dave? I apologize if I might sound pushing you over once you’ve done this to me, but… I wanted you think carefully, Dave. I don’t want to make any more trouble than what I’ve caused you to-“

A finger stopped on Rush’s lips gently, stopping Rush from forming any words further.

“-And that, Rush: it would have to wait until we’ve reached Eulam Island. For now, let’s take another short rest before we prepare to depart at once. Is that agreeable?” David asked in a small whisper, making Rush felt like he was totally being flirted with.

Rush couldn’t say no to David so he nodded instead.

“Also, please bear in mind: I am not avoiding this topic. I am simply preparing for the best evidence for you to see, and to make sure you understand every of my word: that I am _not_ lying. I wanted you to trust me that I loved you, Rush.” David then pulled both of his hands to wrap around Rush’s waist, making a hug as he did so.

Now listening to what David had just said made Rush’s heart beaten in response, washing his earlier doubts. David’s words were simply reassuring, and it was truly enough for Rush to be having confidence in what David had just said. David… had the charisma to make someone fell for him, but in this case, Rush had to believe what David just said. Knowing that David was always keeping up to his word, and all he did for the sake of the goodness, Rush could only breathe and sighed in relief.

“Yeah, Dave. I know. I trust you. I wished I could see your mind right now, but… just forget about it. I know about you, after all. Let’s just have a good date in Eulam, yeah?” Rush looked into David’s eyes as he finished his question.

David’s blinked as he nod a little, and wrapping his hands even tighter around Rush’s waist _–to convey his feelings through actions–_ and how it made Rush feeling slightly embarrassed from what he’d said. Exhaling a little, Rush then turned his body to David’s side, returning his hug as he made a small smile, which gotten a warm smile from David as well. Knowing how David has… gaining another title as his lover, Rush ducked his head; from his own embarrassment. David chuckled once he’d seen Rush’s reaction.

“Then, Rush. Shall we prepare for our depart now…?”

Tilting his head a little, Rush made a little grin.

“Yeah, sure thing, Dave.”

Then the two of them stood from the mattress slowly, hands still around each other’s waists, before letting go with a small hesitation. David was by then brushing the back of his hand to Rush’s cheek, just gaining another shy expression from Rush, and Rush averting his eyes from. Smiling upon Rush’s expected reaction, David then let his hand go, just seeing another disappointed expression coming from Rush.

“Don’t worry, Rush. We will continue this when we’ve reached Eulam, alright?” David tilted his head slightly, to match Rush’s sight.

Biting his lower lip, Rush was by then started to turn around, walking _–almost–_ briskly to the bathroom that David has on the inside of his bedchamber, and mumbling, _‘Yeah, right…’_ , which was loud enough to reached David’s ears. David was by then laughing as he followed Rush to the bathroom as well, clasping his hands tightly with Rush’s, as he did so.

“And at first, let me clean your body, all right? I’m feeling quite responsible for what I’ve done to you…”

Another blush spreading through Rush’s cheeks and how it even reached Rush’s ears, making David laughed even more as he tugged Rush’s hand after and walked ahead, all the while listening to not so clear of Rush’s grumbling. Rush made a small glare from David from time to time, about to protest for each time David returned his look with a chuckle, but he always chose to stay silent after, only following what David wanted him to.

_Oh well, guess I’ll just go with his idea this time. ‘S not so bad, to spend the time at the bathroom with a Marquis, who turned into lover at this moment… right? Right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it ended there. Is it the end? No, it isn't. There are still many chapters left. There might be lingering questions here and there, but just keep on reading to see the filling of the story itself. ;D
> 
> And oh yeah, leave some kudos if you've enjoyed the story so far~~ And maybe leave some lovely comments? I would really appreciate it! ;D Thank you for everyone who had been leaving kudos, leaving comment, and supporting me ever since, to read it up until this far! I will do my best to post the next chapter! <3 ;D 
> 
> See you on the next chapter! Cowabunga!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out~ This chapter might be the start of something unpredictable and leading to something greater. I wouldn't spoil it, but just scroll it down and you'll know what I mean! ;D Enjoy the ride!

It was by the afternoon, when Rush had already prepared to depart to Eulam Island with David, that the two decided to take a coach from Athlum to made them reach the Island faster, rather than by walking. After making so many troubles uprising and emerging within Elysion _–how the rumor stirs up and somehow making everyone becoming worried by the Ark’s functioning again, or possibly the Remnant Act and wars waging on the lands again–_ and how they’ve somehow ended up with borrowing Ghorian’s coaches in a response.

Feeling they needed to return them with a thank you after the offer they had given, or they would be labeled as ungrateful person, David, had already written an apology letter enveloped in Nassau Crest and a small thank you token enveloped with the simplest design _–that was attached along with the letter–_ containing a Jewel steel, to be sent through the messengers by the same day to the Ghor, as they were going to depart to Eulam Island. David wrote it in a quick, arranged and very neat of writing, even when he’d just spend barely ten minutes of seating in front in his desk, full of concentrations.

_Must be because David was used to the situation where he must finish the paperwork by the nigh-time that he’d just be able to do it._

Rush, was, at first not knowing what David was doing when he just came out from the bath, and trying to take a peek on David’s back, all the while trying to made David surprised from. And obviously, Rush’s attempt to make David jumped out from the chair was a _total failure_. David wasn’t even surprised from, glanced at Rush a little as let out a small throaty chuckle, instead. Maybe David had a keen eye and good hearings, Rush mused. Or maybe it was because of the Kellendros’ side effect that David had good sense, way much better and sharper from everyone else, in a Mitra term.

_Either it is of a failure or not, stupid and dumb enough to be attempted to the Marquis and else –if Emma were ever to see this from Sacred Lands and yelling at me, surely– just looking at David doing something in full concentration sure made my eyes almost popped out from, mostly from being entranced._

Rush was by then looking through what David was doing by leaning on his chair slowly, eyes fixated to the thing David had been gluing his eyes to; before Rush came in and trying his dumb luck and stupid try on David. He was writing a message, that was long enough and to be delivered to the… _Duke of Ghor_. Rush hummed upon reading the receiver’s name. Well, Rush had made much trouble for the Elysion’ and Ghor’s for his return and all the things about himself as a Remnant, also activating the Ark that should be long erased along with his existence… However much troubles it sounded as he just returned along with, Rush knew he just came back to make everyone else getting a headache.

_Maybe I should go visit the Duke of Ghor once and go apologize…_

“Rush. Nicely done.”

“… Huh?” Rush asked as he saw David tilted his head a bit to look at him, who made a confused face after.

“You are… attempting to scare me, right? Nicely done, I said. But I apologize, it wasn’t scaring me enough to get me jumped out from the chair.”

It was by what David had just said making Rush widened eyed, eyes almost dilated from the major surprise _–and half embarrassed from, as realization dawned on him, with David pointed it out, no less–_ he had been suffering.

“Wait, what, whoa, Dave?! Are you _an Esper_ or something?!”

David chuckled as Rush made a shout on his back, with one of his hands slightly scratching the back of his nape as he was truly confused.

“Well, obviously, I am _not,_ Rush. But I do think I know that is what you are going, or tempted, to do. Just like what Blocter had ever tried once I am still a kid. He suffers the same state as you are, right now.” David chuckled with amusement.

“Wa-wait, what…? Man… I thought I am the only one who tried this to you…” Rush trailed off in silence, slightly frowning from what he’d just heard from David; just like a puppy drooping his ears in disappointment.

David leaned back on his chair as he closed his eyes a little; seemingly trying to recall the past events and how there was a hint of delight on his expression.

“Sadly, no, Rush. But I kind of wish, _yes._ ”

Rushed hummed upon David’s short, but _meant a lot of_ , by that answer. Well, he wished to be the first one in David’s life, if there were _anything_ and _everything,_ if he could. As Rush had these thoughts, he suddenly got the idea coming to pop right on the inside of his brains, making him leaning against David’s chair almost immediately. Grinning, Rush then put one of his fingers on David’s shoulder, poking at it teasingly.

“Hey, hey, Dave. I know this might sound very… personal to a certain extent. But, is it your first time in… blowing me off…?”

David opened both of his eyes in response, eliciting a small gasp from Rush’s quite indecent _–and shameless, or intruding one privacy’s–_ question. And sounded so rude, if Rush should add, but he didn’t care, anyway. Not when he expected a stutter or maybe a flabbergasting Dave because of what he’d just ask. But all of the expectation of Rush’ got blown away and off when David suddenly had the composure and the charisma to answer Rush’s question, without any single hint of embarrassment or being to. And to Rush, it immediately made an opposite effect to him: making Rush embarrassed evenly from even bothering to ask that kind of stupid question to Dave.

“Yes, Rush. It is of my first time, with a man. And to be very honest, it was… very good to be experienced. I’ve never expect that I would do better on my first try.”

At that, Rush clicked his tongue.

“Guess you’re just a naturally good at everything person, Dave. And ahh, I mean it in a good way. Well, yeah, good job, I guess? Just don’t do it with another man aside from me, yeah?”

David blinked slowly after, making a small smile before nodding a little. Turning his head to look at Rush fully, David was by then waving one of his fingers to Rush’s face. Rush was confused at first, but after a second or two, Rush leaned closer to David’s side and getting a smooth and fast peck right on his lips. Rush gasped as he was just suddenly getting caught up in a surprise _–he didn’t expect David to do that–_ and returning David’s kiss in a sloppy manner in the next second. Smiling, David then pulled away a little, whispering,

“And you are just the same, Rush. You are naturally good at everything, and if I had to put more, you’re _really good at catching my heart_ , with your honesty. And that is of your good point. Also, please do the same with me; don’t do it with anyone else. If you wanted to experiment on something new as we had _our way_ , Rush, I truly welcome it with all of my heart; I’m open to new ideas.”

Feeling his heart was about to burst out from his ribcage upon hearing what David said, Rush jumped and pulled himself away from David. Hands defending his lips, Rush was by then eyeing David’s every movement. David then laughed as he saw Rush was becoming quite panic and wary about what David would probably said and do, just leaving David with his amused smile tugging on the side of his lips. Patting his chest slightly for quite some time after _–to calm his heart down–_ Rush then averted his eyes to focus on the floor, looking as if he was interested on it; all the while he was just trying to distract himself from their topic he had with David.

“Dave, well… uh, thanks. Anyway, don’t you think our coach is returning soon?”

David then stood up immediately, inserting his letter into the envelope with the Nassau crest neatly, and reaching up to Rush’s side. David let one arm slithering around Rush’s waist, trailing the side for a moment, before pulling him closer to his side as he whispered to one of Rush’s ears again.

“Yes, thank you as well, Rush. The coach is scheduled around five more minutes from now, but yes, indeed. We must make haste or we would be left by. Also, please let me know all about your first time, on some time later as well, alright, Rush? I’m quite _curious._ ” At that, David kissed Rush’s cheek quickly, and pulling his arm away as he smiled briefly, walking to the door and be outside.

Rush was then still standing on where he was, making a blank look as he tried to slowly digest on what just happened, and what David had just said to him. Once realization dawned upon him, he immediately covered his face with both of his hands and trembling slightly. Feeling his face was going to be burnt away from embarrassment, Rush made an ugly sound of grumble, half whistling at himself from getting that kind of talk _–a flirt–_ and having a feel that he wanted to just dig his own grave for asking David about the first time earlier.

_Well, whoa… that was embarrassing enough…_

And at that, Rush exhaled for few times, before following what David had just did, walking to the door and be outside later.

_Well, now what can I do but being honest with him? Hell, Dave, you too, are really good at making me surrendering myself to each and every of your words, and making me feeling real helpless… Truly a good at everything person, you Davey Dave._

The very next minute as Rush walked out from the room, he suddenly bumped himself into Torgal. Rush knew the sovani general had always wore a stoic face whenever he met Rush, and always made a hum at first; perhaps it was his vocalistic way to acknowledge that Rush was there. And by then, Rush smiled as he put his weights on one of his knees, eyes on the hips as he looked up to Torgal. Torgal made an amused sound, eyes unblinking as he gazed at the shorter Mitra.

“So, where’s Dave, Torgal?”

“He is currently on the Audience Chamber, still quite occupied with the message he wanted to send to the Duke of Ghor. He said it was for delivering an apology and thanks from the coaches he borrowed upon your return.”

“I… see.” Rush then pulled his hand as he ducked his head.

“Perhaps you had seen what he wrote. And assuming from the little envelope he brought together… surely, it was a Jewel Steel, yes? A truly valuable item for one to be sent with, when we are not having any more war wages upon.”

Rush nodded as Torgal questioned him.

“Yeah. Jewel Steel, indeed. A rare stone and it was very clear to be even called as a stone, and hell… I know the Duke of Ghor wanted to take it for a time to upgrade his Remnant, Bilqis to a Bilqis Artis. But now the Remnants had all disappeared upon the face of earth…” Rush trailed off in silence as he saw David was returning from the Audience Chamber, across from where he stood with Torgal, in a quite paced up walk.

David was accompanied by his two messengers on his back, by then. Torgal seemed to notice David’s arrival by then too _–his ears twitched as he heard the steps–_ and turned back to bow slightly at David.

“Lord David.”

“Torgal. And… Rush. I am very sorry for making you wait. As you can see, I do think that maybe I should write more letters about something quite important to the Duke on a certain time later, but for now, I will just send these two letters. One for an apology and thank you written letter, and the other would be… a token of appreciation, or a token, perhaps. _A Jewel Steel, Rush_.” David said as he then gestured his hand to both of his messengers, whom bowed upon David’s explanation.

“Ahh… yeah. It’s alright. And, umm… why are you telling me all of this, though, Dave? I thought that you might be better to just send away the things you wanted to send to him. You don’t even have to bother explain to me, you know? I’m not really smart at this stuff.” Rush cringed and shrugged his shoulder.

It was by then, David’s eyebrows rose upon hearing what Rush had just said. David was by then excusing himself for a moment before pulling away Rush’s hand in a quick, mannerly and gentle enough to take him to his bedchamber again. Rush looked back and forth for times, before he eventually got led into the bedchamber, without anyone to follow or questioning what David did. Once feeling the two were safe and no one to listen, David immediately pushed Rush back to the door, and putting both of his hands on Rush’s sides, just making Rush feeling he was very cornered, somehow.

_Or maybe, guilty of something._

Puzzled, Rush cocked one of his eyebrows as he leaned back to the door a little, trying his best to not make David angry, or whatever was going on the inside of David’s mind, since David made an expressionless face as he set his eyes on Rush.

“Uh, Dave… Do you… care to explain on what’s happening?”

David’s eyes then glimmered as Rush asked that.

“Rush, did you not really listening on what I’ve been saying on the bathroom before…?”

Blinking again, Rush was by then trying to recall on what had been happened in the bathroom when David tried to take a bath together, or so he’d recalled, but by then, Rush decided to take a bath alone and could wash himself, without David’s help. Then David made a smile, made a tease of him _–which Rush couldn’t really recall–_ as the two then took a bath together, splashing each other, before David decided to pull out at first, saying he need to write something… with… _huh?_

Rush seemed to not recall of what David had just said on the last part, but he thought it wasn’t really grave enough as an endangering situation even to be recalled, so he simply shook his head, innocently.

“Nn, nope, Dave. Sorry. What was it again?” Scratching his cheek a little, Rush was by then shooting a look at David.

David jerked both of his eyebrows for seconds _–Rush caught a slight change on his facial expressions–_ before sighing momentarily, and head ducked down; as if to show he was in disappointment. Returning to look at Rush’s face for a minute or so, David made a wry smile.

“You’re really forgetful, aren’t you, Rush? Now I really hoped that you wouldn’t forget my confession this early morning and what I’ve done to you.”

Rush then bit his lower lips and drop his gaze down at his feet, feeling his cheeks getting its flush back. He then shifted his legs position a little as he felt quite giddy from, after the fresh and enjoyable time they had. Hands starting to be pushed inside to his jean’s pocket, Rush pouted a little.

“Uh, of course not, Dave. I remember everything about that… just, what is it that you’re asking me, again?” Rush then looked back at David, who already had a warm smile upon his face.

Rush knew he was really weak to David whenever David made that kind on angelic face, one that could be said beautiful, but also strong, or masculine, even. Very mannerly, very Marquis-like _–hell, he is a Marquis–_ and very Dave. Looking at the perfect person in front of him right now, Rush felt like he was going to make a swoon over David, but instead he gulped his saliva down his throat as David blinked softly and inching his face closer.

“I’m asking about the _Jewel Steel_ , Rush.”

Blinking again, Rush tried to think harder about what the Jewel Steel was about.

“Yeah, I know it was about a Jewel Steel, but what of it? And if you want to just send it over to the Duke of Ghor, I wouldn’t really mind, you know?”

David then chuckled.

“Well, that’s what I am going to ask of you earlier _–if you mind or not–_ but do you remember the place where we get these valuable stones from?”

“Ancient Ruins, right?”

David nodded, looking at Rush quite pleasingly before he changed it into a stern expression.

“Yes, Ancient Ruins, Rush, that was for sure. Perhaps you haven’t heard the latest news, but the Ancient Ruins was by long collapsed, after what happened from Elysion and all the disappearance of Remnant. And by that, I don’t think we could ever find this Jewel Steel anymore. And I’ve intended to use the other Jewel Steel on my hand for something else later, but do you really not mind for me sending it as a token of appreciation? I don’t think I had any stocks left aside from the last time we went to hunt down the whole monsters, if you’d like to use it for upgrading your weapons and armor, Rush.”

Rush was by then widened eyed from, before stifling a laugh, and then laughed so hard to almost cackled himself. David was taken aback from the sudden outburst of Rush’s, but then chuckled as he was infected by Rush’s true laughter. Patting his stomach for few times and wheezing after, Rush stopped as he shook his head in much unbelieving.

_Dave seemed to be back to how he was always back then; always giving me a chance to voice my opinion, arranging the unions and asked whether I needed the things from loots, and always backed down first when I needed it most. Truly, thinking of my sake’s first before his. He was a true gentleman._

“Hell, Dave, if you wanted to send it, just send it, really. It’s not like I really need that stuff anymore. What’s more, the Duke too, would probably not use it for his Remnant, but seeing he would need another weapon to continue his duty, why not? Also… Dave….”

Rush trailed off teasingly as he pulled one hand to dig at David’s nape, slowly pulling him as their lips almost touched. Hand then digging slightly to David’s back locks of blond fringe, Rush inched himself even closer.

“Aren’t you forgetting something important? Or did you heart beats your brain, already, _Davey Dave?_ ”

David then widened his eyes as he parted his lips a little, breaths mingled with Rush’s as his lips already touched the tip of Rush’s lips.

“I… don’t think so…”

“Oh really. Don’t you think you’re forgetting what is on the inside of my bag? Or maybe you’re just infatuated with me that much that you’re really becoming a love dork…”

Rush trailed off as he kissed David’s lips after, making David almost surprised from the sudden touch, but relaxed after a few minute, smiling as he returned the kiss after. Rush then pulled himself away from David, and turning to open the door knob a little, and making a devilish grin as he walked out. David was by then stood still with many of thoughts that seemed to come across his brain, before smiling as he followed Rush, and hurryingly back to the outside.

Torgal, once spotting the two had been out from the bedchamber, made a quick gesture to the two for departing to Eulam after, giving them a pocketful of supplies, and a sack filled with money. Smiling, Rush then took at it as he bid them a goodbye for a while, giving Torgal a teasing _–and pumped to–_ fist on the sovani’s hard chest _–which just made Torgal not amused and frowned from–_ and to the coach’s inside, with David. Once taking a seat on the inside again with David, Rush burst out into laughter again, which made David laughed evenly as well.

“Well, damn Dave. It is really corny of me to say that! But hey, I don’t really mind for that Jewel Steel. I mean, I still have lots of them inside of my bag, if you remember.”

David then stopped laughing as he pulled one of his hands to be putted down under his chin as he cleared his throat.

“Yes, and thank you, Rush. And I do remember about how I’ve seen your Jewel Steels before. I thought you’ve heard what I’ve been saying earlier and that was why…”

“I don’t mind, Dave. You know, I could just always find them somewhere later. We’ve gotten it from Ancbolder back then, yeah? So, uh… if the Ancient Ruins collapsed then… maybe the monsters would be running out to somewhere else around that area… the Siebenburs! And hey, there would be another journey by then!” Rush pumped his fist into the air as he said that; just like how he just got another brilliant idea and exhilarated from.

Grinning at his own thoughts, David was by then chuckling as well, before taking one of Rush’s hands with his, clasping it tightly. Rush then got startled as he looked at David’s hand at first, to his face, back and forth as he bit his lower lip. David made a warm smile as he leaned back into the coach’s seat, reminding him the day when the two of them gotten back from Elysion just yesterday. David stared into Rush’s face at first before swallowing a sigh as he called out Rush’s name.

“Rush…?”

“Yeah, Dave?”

“Would you promise me that this time you went to a journey, you will actually bring me along? And not to decide everything by your own-self again. If you wouldn’t, then perhaps I will just make you stay in Athlum forever. In other words: confinement.”

Rush then shivered as he heard what David had said. Tense and cold on the last sentence, especially, but judging from how he spoke of it, he was caring and thinking of Rush’s well-being, nevertheless. Gulping, Rush then nodded almost immediately, as he made a wry smile. He knew it was his own fault to begin with _–with his sacrifice–_ so perhaps this was one of a way to apologize to David, or he would eventually be angry with, in the end.

_But Dave would never really get angry unless it was a real grave matter, like killing the Conqueror stuff, so maybe I kind of wish for him to get angry at me, or something…_

“Good, then.” David said as he leaned in for a peck and making Rush feel fidgety, shooting his eyes around as he felt David’s gaze lingered still.

As the two stayed like that for minutes after, David was by then the first one who leaned his body closer to Rush’s side _–to almost glued with Rush’s–_ hands still clasped with, even tighter _–as if he didn’t want to let go–_ and making Rush returned it in response. Rush felt the warmth coming from David’s hand was the only thing he would need right now, like some kind of reassurance that he would need for after the whole thing that had happened, and _truly happened_ ; it was of no dream, especially when David actually returned his feelings and now they were already together, side by side.

Knowing that David would always be by his side, trying to think for Rush’s best, both for his sake of living, and now, supporting him in many ways as he was becoming his lover, Rush tilted his head a little to David, making a smile and whispered,

“I like you, Dave.”

 

 

It was scorching hot on Eulam Island when the two had almost reached the Sykes residence _–where Rush’s family lived–_ half a day later, with a boat. When they’d reach the land itself, it was almost evening, and Rush felt really weary when he wasn’t expecting that the sun would be still blaring when he supposed the Island should be really cold upon this time. Rush cringed and sighed as he felt the heat started to seep through his skin and bones.

Perhaps he wasn’t used to Eulam’s weather, ever since he started to move and live in Athlum’s Castle _–since he mostly spend the days indoors before going out to hunt some monsters down–_ either to help David with, and to find Irina himself; his former and main quest, before he was indebted with David and started to live on Athlum, and get infatuated with the Marquis. Rush made inaudible grumble under his breath as he walked on.

Feeling his skin was slightly getting red in color, however, Rush then tried to hide himself behind David’s looming shadow, since he realized David had gotten taller by an inch from Rush’s body heights.

_Come to think of it, it was merely a week after the incident on Elysion, and David had already gotten a little taller than me. How come did he still have the growth spurt…?_

Looking at David in much thoughts and hummed to himself, David then tilted his head slightly to look on his back, at Rush. Brows slightly arched at first _–he was confused–_ before returning to its normal position, David gave a warm smile. David seemed to know what Rush was doing; to hide behind him to get cooler air.

“What is it, Rush? You seemed to be deep in thoughts. Perhaps you’re thinking about how you’ve been back at home, after your disappearance?”

Rush frowned and crossed his arms, legs still walking ahead, following David’s soft steps.

“Nah, no. Just thinking that you’ve gotten taller than me, that’s all. Did you eat something with much calcium, a Dragon Meat, or something?”

At that, David laughed loudly.

_Totally unexpected with, not when it wasn’t an intended joke._

David then tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand to stop laughing, but he couldn’t keep still and laughed when Rush made a confused face, lips slightly parted, before shrugging his shoulder. Snorted, Rush then put both of his hands on his hips as he walked briskly to David’s side and nudged him, to make him quiet. David quieted down after, for sure. Coughing, David then smiled again, with much amusement.

“Well, I suppose I should skip the part when you asked me about if I ate Dragon Meat; I didn’t. Also, Rush, please note that: the Dragon Meat did contain lots of proteins, not calcium. We need to grow up with calcium, Rush. And I didn’t eat anything, just having a balanced meal as usual. The same menus as when we were having breakfast, lunches, and dinners, Rush.” David blinked slowly.

“Huh… well. If we’re about to eat the same thing, then why I didn’t get any taller, then? It seemed to be unfair, somehow.” Rush the made a _‘tch’_ sound before turning away slightly, to stop and looking at the blue sea, when they were just about to arrive to Rush’s house.

David then stopped walking altogether as well. Following what Rush had in sight, David then moved slowly to Rush’s side, entwining his hands with Rush as he felt the need to. Rush gasped, of course. He then tried to look at David _–questioning what he was doing–_ just getting a soft kiss on the lips. After David pulled himself again, Rush gaped.

“Do you hate it when you’re slightly shorter than me, Rush? I thought that you’re just perfect with any heights, really. As long as I could touch you and walk side by side, just like this, it was more than enough, and more than I had ever hoped for, to be with you, I mean.”

Rush then felt his heart thumping loudly _–will explode if he didn’t have the ribcage shielding it–_ from what David had just said, with his very serious face and not getting embarrassed even a bit when he said that. Rush then averted his eyes from David, and mumbling, _‘thanks’_ under his breath, just getting a chuckle from David. David then clasped his hand even tighter with Rush’s and tugging his hand to move forward. Noticing that the door was just ahead, Rush nodded and walked with David, hands in hands.

Not long though, Rush started to feel sweats starting to form under his hair and seemingly to form under his palms, as well. Maybe he was getting quite hot from the weather, or maybe it was because David’s warmth and what he just did to, made Rush embarrassed and body heat increased from nervousness that followed. Fists swiping the bullet of sweats forming and dripping from quickly, Rush was then looked over his shoulder, just to notice David walked in relaxation, seemingly unscathed nor affected from the hot weather.

_Well, the Dave who walked around under the blaring sun’s light looked so cool, somehow. What’s more, the sun that hit David’s blonde hair just made him turned to be like some model. But his face and gestures are very sparkling… Not even one model could match his handsomeness. Not even matching his status as a Marquis, even._

“Hey, Dave. Aren’t you feeling hotter or anything, at here in Eulam, or something?”

David blinked and shrugged a bit, making a wry smile as he looked back at Rush. Shaking his head gently _–making his blond hair moved elegantly following his movements–_ David replied.

“Not really. I’ve been here before when I’ve visited your family before, Rush, as you’ve seen through the Remnant matrix world before. If I should be honest… it was similar to-“

“Fornstard. Yeah, I know. Sometimes I felt the similar thing happening before, but this is Eulam. Smaller in size and no monsters around. You like the climate, then, yeah?”

David nodded lightly, making a warm expression as Rush asked, then turning to look ahead, with a look that Rush would conclude: reminiscing the day he had in Fornstrand, maybe… with the girl he loved. Knowing the look and how familiar it was to Rush back then, Rush then frowned a little as he had just looked at David with his reminiscing expressions and gazes. Quite unsure with David’s expression at the time, Rush knew it might be just his hallucination or imagination, or getting too certain when he didn’t know exactly what was happening on the inside of David’s mind and thought… But…

_Well, damn._

He shouldn’t be getting quite angry, or even _jealous_ by what he’d just asked about and making David had his warm expression in reaction, which only making Rush’s heart pained a little, especially if he was really reminiscing about the girl, when he already _had_ Rush on his side. Rush didn’t have any slightest of intentions to ask David because he wanted to make him remember what happened in Fornstrand back then; when David had asked him for some help and when he actually knew the truth about the girl David loved. Not because-

“Rush, we’re already on the front door, would you like me to knock… or… Rush…?”

As David leaned himself closer to almost reach Rush’s face _–to check if Rush was alright–_ Rush gasped and backed away a little. However, David’s clasping was already getting stronger when Rush tried to pull away, making Rush returned and stayed still, with a surprised expression. Rush then shot a quick look from his hand to David’s, and lastly, to look at David’s face as he bit his lower lip, before looking down on the sands, with a frown. David then made a pained look as he saw Rush’s face _–or Rush had felt–_ and shook his head lightly.

Blinking slowly as he pulled a finger to land on Rush’s chin _–to turn Rush to focus to him–_ or so Rush had observed, David then hummed. Eyebrow slightly arched from amusement mixed with slight disappointment, David made a little smile.

“Rush. Judging from how you suddenly reacted from your own questions, did you perhaps thought that: I was actually thinking of that girl whom I’ve declared my love about?”

_Bullseye._

Rush bit his lower lips as he shifted his shoes a bit on the sand, as if he was blaming the sand for getting to him, Rush didn’t expect David to know what he had in mind. Or maybe he was just that easy to be read, like how David had said to him in the past. Sighing, David then smiled wryly, eyes still fixated on Rush as Rush stole glance from time to time.

“You might have seen everything with your own eyes, and you’ve looked inside through my mind before. Surely you know why I will say this, Rush. That girl had passed away to the Sacred Lands and I had no hope to follow after her. Not when I’ve already had you on my side. Just don’t think that I will let you slip away, Rush; I wouldn’t let you.”

“But, Dave, what if I never actually return-“

As Rush was about to ask back, David already knocked his hand on the wooden door, which immediately opened by Irina, who already held her staff in one hand, and gasped as he saw David at first, before spotting Rush; with his still gaped mouth from unfinished sentence. It was silence that fell between the three, before Irina cleared her throat and making a soft smile, breaking the awkward silence.

“I thought I’ve been hearing things outside from the house ever since. There’s no knock on the door so I thought… It was some monsters, like Jhanas, maybe. But come to think of it, Eulam never get attacked by monsters before, so… sorry.” Irina dipped her head in apologetic way.

David chuckled at first, before tilting his head slightly, to look at Irina who still seemed to be unbelieving her eyes; from David’s return. Well, it wasn’t like Irina would say anything about her being surprised or anything, she would just probably stay quiet, observing or something, Rush mused. Irina then narrowed her eyes as she noticed Rush’s hand was being clasped tightly with David’s. It was by then, Rush started to pull his hand away from, but David squeezed his hand as he pulled, so he couldn’t do anything but stay put and cringed inwardly after.

“Well, Mr. David. It seems you have found my stupid brother back. I was quite surprised when I’ve found the room upstairs were empty and only Rush’s bag stayed behind. I thought you got kidnapped, killed or something, before both of my parents received your letter.” Irina said as she observed Rush from the corner of her eyes later.

_Well, damn, Irina is sensitive to what happened to me, somehow._

“Hey, Sis. That’s so rude to say to the Marquis, you know. And he wouldn’t ever get killed, alright? Not when-“

“-When Rush by my side, yes. I apologize for my sudden disappearance on this Eulam Island, just after days I’ve spent as holidays here… not quite long, wasn’t it? I must have been worrying everyone else sick because of what just happened. But rest assured, none of this was any of your faults. And here I have returned, with Rush on my side.” David interrupted as he gestured one of his hands to wave slightly, to make Rush quiet and Irina be at ease.

Rush shrugged a little as David finished his talk, and rolled his eyes in response. Irina’s stare seemed to be drilling a hole to Rush’s body as Rush stayed quiet after, somehow, making Rush feeling fidgety after sensing his sister’s keen eye. Not long, Irina hummed, averting her eyes from, and focusing to David with a smile _–or so had Rush’s seen as he took a small peek with one eye opened–_ before letting the two of them inside, and inviting them to an evening dinner, as Rush’s mother had already prepared dinner.

Knowing this would be a long, long dinner with very much of explanations to give to the whole family, Rush sighed as he gave in completely when David tugged his hand to move forward. Rush wanted to back himself out from explanations and all the things that would become a real bother to be explained with, but David didn’t seemed to be eager enough to let Rush go, not when he was supposedly the one and only reason of the mess and troubles that came up upon his return.

David then leaned closer to Rush’s ear as he whispered, in a low and melodic tune of his, making Rush’s spine stood slightly up from.

“We will continue our talk later, alright, Rush?”

 

 

That night, was one of the longest night for Rush’s lack of sleep and everything else. The dinner they intended to have _–to be enjoyed–_ turned into something that was filled with much questions, lingering curiosity, and becoming very heavy in atmosphere. Heavier than the grave situations Rush had ever felt since the Conqueror’s doing and stopping his crazy intentions from the start. Rush even felt piercing eyes stabbed through him for few times as David explained the whole situations from the start.

Knowing that he was the sole reason for the whole thing happened _–his sacrifice and how it made Rush’s family felt quite dejected from, even though he had been back–_ Rush hung his head quite low as he scratched the back of his nape, from time to time. He didn’t even try to speak his mind, just making guilty expressions as both of Dr. Sykes pulled a face from.

However, along the situation he had with _–being quite cornered with explanations and questions–_ Rush, despite the sudden pressure that was given to him, he actually felt quite joyous. Not only realizing he had gotten himself to go back to his family, but he also got to take a seat in this important conversations, coming back to Eulam for sure, and what’s more, David’s hand.

_David’s hand was quite sweaty ever since he clasped it with mine ever since we walked together, but right now, we were holding hands under this tablecloth, not separating as he kept on explaining, with his beautiful expressions. That melodic tune that could made one be enthralled as he gave out his commands on the battlefield, and that angelic face when he was making assurances for everyone that was discouraged. And how his slow blinking as he tilted his head when he looked at me…_

“…. Ou listening to me, Rush?”

At that question, Rush blinked twice. He noticed that he had been looking at David intently, eyes unblinking as he observed the Marquis’ beautiful features. As he gained a question from David, furrowing one of his eyebrows, Rush then looked around. Glancing from Irina, to his mother, then his father, lastly David. All of them seemed to be staring to Rush. Rush then shook his head slowly, innocently answered.

“Nope, Dave. Sorry, what is it again?”

Everyone sighed as they’ve heard of what Rush said. Irina put a palm on her forehead, while mumbling, _‘stupid brother’_ , which was really loud to Rush’s ears, and very insulting indeed to make Rush pouted from. Marina Sykes and her husband too, shook their head slowly as they made a small smile to Rush after. Rush was getting even more confused as they gave him that kind of look. David then tilted his head and leaned closer to Rush’s side.

“I am merely asking if you had something you wanted to voice, Rush? Perhaps your opinions, or merely if you want to add something that I’ve missed: upon our return to Elysion. You… seemed to be fixated on my face for a while, so I thought….” David trailed off as he arched one of his eyebrows.

Rush immediately shook his head in response, making a grin and apologetic gesture to all of them, at once.

“Sorry, I’m totally unfocused. But there’s none. What Dave’s said is all, final, and assumed everything that had been happened. I’m sorry for…. My actions back when I was in Elysion, really. I never thought that I would be consumed by raging anger just because of what Conqueror did… I mean, he, in the end, was still like that, you know? Even though I met him in the Remnant matrix world after, too. He had that _bad ass face_ still and saying I am stupid and stuff. I just don’t understand him, or I am simply as stupid as he said to even think to come back here, then.” Rush shrugged his shoulder.

David then gasped as he’d just heard of what Rush’s said. Rush made a _‘huh?’_ before eventually gasping as well; he just spilled something that he was supposed not to bring upon. It was actually unimportant to be mentioned since he had returned back and safe, but spilling that would only made people asked the obvious. Covering his mouth with one of his hand, Rush turned to take a glance from Irina, his mother and father. Surely they didn’t miss a beat after.

“You said that _was everything_ , but now I’ve never heard about the story you met the Conqueror after.” Marina said.

“And about you as stupid as to come back, Rush. You know that isn’t even true, yet you still buy it. Aren’t you really stupid in one sense _–in other words, in this kind of logic–_ brother?” Irina added, crossing her hands as she made a snicker after.

“Well, I… don’t know. Sorry. But don’t worry about all the Conqueror stuff, he said he was going back to the Remnant World, to go back to Veyriel along with the others, even if he was going to be hated by, or something. He wouldn’t wreck our world anymore, rest assured.” Rush then made a panicky gesture to calm Irina down.

“But, Rush. That wasn’t our topic to begin with.” John Sykes then leaned back to his chair as he still looked at Rush, with curiosity.

“Uh, well, dad… I, well. It’s hard to say really, but everything that David had just said was all, really. And let’s just forget about this Conqueror stuff, yeah? I know I’m back and stuff-“

“Rush. Have you noticed what you’d just said, about _‘I am simply as stupid as he said to even think to come back here’._ Would you please elaborate on what was going on after you’ve gone into that Remnant matrix world as you met him? Any of his conversations, even. Perhaps that would lead to a clue as to why the Elysion’s Remnant back into its normal functioning, when it was supposedly to return to Veyriel, or very much with what you’d said,” David paused to take a breath before continuing again.

“I’ve connected the pieces now, and it would be better if you could explain more. And maybe… about _how you actually could return with me, aside from the Remnant’s side effect warping, instability, like what you’ve said…?_ I do think there might be a true reason behind that, and perhaps you would elaborate more about this? _”_ David interrupted, making a serious and gentle expression, as he squeezed Rush’s hand after.

Rush gulped his saliva down when David had asked him. He knew he couldn’t refuse David when David made a serious face and having his pleading tone to him like that; ever since a year ago, Rush would just be weak and replied to him, nevertheless. Glancing around _–to ask for help, if there were any–_ and knowing everyone else had made the same expressions _–of seriousness–_ since it seemed to be that everyone else wanted to know what actually happened as well, Rush hung his head low and sighed, before looking at David from the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah, Dave. Sure. You know… I couldn’t refuse you. Anyway,” Rush paused a little to see if everyone had turned their attention to.

When they were all nodding in agreement, Rush opened his mouth and started to retell what happened.

“So, this actually happened after the day I regained my form, before I met Dave in that world, or inviting him to there, to put it precisely. You’ve heard all the stories, but I haven’t mentioned about the real stuff why I was, and could be back in the first place. I didn’t even tell David yet, not the real reason. It wasn’t that simple but it was also not important enough to be mentioned to you guys, to be honest. So after I’ve regained my form… well, I know I could many things like the Conqueror aside from my default moves; since I’m a Remnant.”

“And that day, I met Conqueror, along with the other Remnants, like Umbermarici, Tao Tie, and everyone else there. They asked me about what am I going to do, either to go with them to Veyriel or stay in the darkness for solitude. I asked them: _what if I choose none? I would be pretty rather to return to human state if possible, as there was someone who waited for me, my return._ They all laughed, of course, except the Conqueror. He said I am one fool, and would always be a fool in the end, to side with humans after all what they’ve been through.”

“I just shrugged and made a face at Conqueror, preparing myself to kick him in the shin if he was going to hit me, but… Valeria Heart suddenly popped out of nowhere and stood between us. He asked me: _did you perhaps do this for one person you deemed most important, just like what I’ve done to Emma? Even though I failed miserably._ I simply nodded. Knowing that, the Valeria Heart then went silent as it gave me an approval later.”

“And that approval would be….?”

“A still Remnant matrix world, Dave, with an exception that I could always connect with one person I deemed the most important, and in this case it was you, Dave. Valeria Heart granted me that power, somehow. Sorry for not mentioning how I came with that, at first. And then… hell, I actually asked them if there was any kind of way to regain my form back on the earth and to return just like this, aside from that power, and they said I’m a selfish Remnant, to even wanting more from what they could grant, but there was none, and I supposedly couldn’t return with you, Dave. I could show myself to you, but I wasn’t supposed to be able to return here.” Rush paused as he took a deep breath momentarily before continuing, with a shuddering breath.

“Except… for a _miracle._ If a miracle happened, then… I could go back, just like what happened now. And somehow, I think… the one who granted that miracle was… the Elysion’s Remnant, maybe. And matched with the same feelings I’ve had with David, back then; the certainty of wanted to meet each other, to return, after all what we’ve been through.”

“….Sorry for kind of making up the stories before, but I am not sure how to say about this miracle stuff _–as it would be heard as you are fantasizing stuff and you guys wouldn’t believe it–_ so I tried to pull a logical explanations that would be relatable with the Remnant case before, but hell… I do think it was because the instability and miracle actually happened at the same time, so… I actually give you the covered up stories instead; not a complete explanation. And, Dave, you’re really sharp on this stuff to even ask me the real reason, don’t cha…?” Rush chuckled wryly as he glanced at David from the corner of his eyes.

“So, everything that happened was because of a _miracle?_ Not the instability that could warp humans or Remnants from…?” Marina interrupted with gleaming eyes, tears almost fell from the corner of her eyes, Rush realized.

Rush nodded and give her a little smile.

“Uh, yeah, mom. Well, maybe you could say… it was because both of it happened at the same time. Sorry for the incomplete, or half-ass and covered up-explanations I have given before, and to Dave too. I mean, for the true logic that would happened: even if the instability occurred but _if_ a miracle didn’t actually happen, it might be just Dave who could be warped up to the Sacred Lands and be back, while I still might not even able return with, not to mention, maybe I will always drag Dave to sleep, if we wanted to meet each other as always. So, consider myself and Dave got _true luck_ that we met the conditions altogether, and could return together from. _A miracle,_ that’s what you called it with, yeah.”

At that, Marina started to cry after, sobbing along with Irina, who already wept before Rush managed to finish everything. John started to pull his wife closer as she cried evenly. Maybe it was tears of happiness and mixed with sadness, Rush mused.

“Stupid Rush. You know you’re still my brother yet you really liked to make us worry and all not! You are even daring enough to make up a story, but… thank the Emperor you’re back and safe now- and wahhh!!” Irina then cried loudly, hands covering her eyes as the wail deafened Rush’s ears.

Feeling slightly guilty, Rush then turned to look at Dave slowly, who already shook his head gently as he assured Rush later with a small whisper of _‘don’t worry about it, they’re just expressing their emotions about you’_. Rush cringed at that. They knew they didn’t give a true reason behind what they’ve said to them: about wanted to meet each other, and kept them as a secret from the others. It was truly because they had the same feelings, same affections, and the returned confessions of Rush’s, that they could make that _miracle happened._

_The miracle that could make Rush to be able to return and it was purely because of their love toward each other._

But then again, it would be pretty much better if they kept it as a secret for only the two of them, or they would drag the two into endless questions, a strange look from or being rejected by with. Or so had Rush hoped and thought about.

But even if they loved each other, Rush still had his uncertainty and doubts, about the Fornstrand incident, where David had ever confessed about his true love. And what’s more, what if Rush didn’t actually returned then, and what if a miracle was actually happening to the girl he loved and she gotten herself back to Sacred Lands with David instead of Rush. Wouldn’t Dave, he… went back to that girl, and forgetting Rush instantly?

Sad as he was to the possibility back then and making a sad gaze, Rush knew he wouldn’t win against a girl that _should and could_ become the Marquis’ wife, instead of him, anyway. He was and _will always be_ a man, no matter what. And that was what held Rush’s feelings in check, whenever he wanted to spill  wordings of how he loved David, more than the I love you David had said, and more than the words could explain, more than anything from the world could offer. Rush always held his feelings back and always replied with a simple _‘I like you’_ , whenever David had confessed, without much explanations that should followed.

_It felt like I was forcing myself to say and reply him with that… and that sucks, to be honest._

Was that even enough for David, though? For David, and some people out there, it might be more than enough to be said _–as it was meaningful enough–_ but for Rush, it wasn’t. It wasn’t even enough to be served as an expression of his own feelings. He wanted to tell David more of these all feelings he had felt, yet he couldn’t, knowing there was still something bothered him. Even if David had given him assurances, to become his lover even, Rush couldn’t help but still being jealous of and… guilty.

Especially when David made that warm look, as Rush mentioned how Eulam felt the same as Fornstrand. Rush knew where he stood and when, also where the reality hits him hard, and that was what made him said things to even spilled things about how he met Conqueror, and how he mentioned about how he was being said as a fool, by the man who had turned himself into a wreck in love, just like how he was right now. Rush didn’t mention this to David because he didn’t want to make David worried, and would just jump into the important part, but now that he knew… what would David do?

_Rush knew he was one fool to fell for David and wanted to return to the human world just because of him, of his promise to Torgal –to never leave his side–… but… what could Rush do or felt until now, instead of feeling even guiltier by himself and falling in love at the same time, anyway?_

Rush’s thoughts turned into a bad direction as he kept mulling over the things that had happened, what he had talked to his family and stuffs that related to the incident, until David actually voiced himself, in a very soft, yet melodic voice of his. _The Marquis’ tone._

“Rush. I had another opinion to be voiced of. What if what actually happened to us… was because of the girl… I’ve mentioned to you about in Fornstrand, was the one who gave her blessings to make you returned as a human? I do think this is very much reasonable and served as much more of possibilities, aside from Elysion’s Remnant, which its purpose just to give us a ride somehow, or perhaps a little blessing or a gift for us.”

“To think it might serve in Elysion for some time before its depart forever, giving us its blessing as it came back, maybe we should took a visit to check on it some time later, before its return to Veyriel again. It might had just given us a help, in a way. Maybe your questions _–on how to return as a human–_ had been answered as well by them, the other Remnants as well, Rush, as the miracle happened.”

Rush blinked again as he stared at David after, quite unbelieving.

_Whoa, did Dave just read my mind, or something?_

“I do like the sound of that. I… think it is best if I put it that way. Just think of it as her prayers, then. I have confessed to her that I had loved someone else from the bottom of my heart, back then. So, rest assured, Rush. That she had already rested in peace and had received of what I’ve wished from the bottom of my heart and she granted of it. I am truly thankful…” David smiled as he finalized his thought, leaned his shoulder to Rush’s, bumping slightly before putting his weights a little upon Rush’s shoulder.

_Did… Dave just answered of what he had thought I had in mind and reassuring me again, at that? Or he was simply… giving a reason to my family? All that aside, I think Dave was being very nice and trying to cover up our unfinished explanations from earlier..._

Rush felt his cheeks were turning rosy in color as David had just said that, when his family was still weeping from what he had said, either in sadness or happiness, he wasn’t sure with. Rush bit his lower lip as he averted his eyes to look at his family members, who started to take tissues from Irina to wipe their tears with. They’ve heard what David had just said _–it served as another excuse if they wanted to ask what is the real reasons behind the miracle–_ and somehow they… felt like maybe what David said was already everything, enough for explanations, for lingering questions and it was truly final of.

_Like, everything that happened right now, at the moment was more than enough to be served as a proof: that they’ve returned, sound and safe._

Rush’s family might not know truly about David’s previous loved ones identity, but maybe they’d heard about it back then when Rush was asked out to help David, maybe from the generals. Maybe they’ve heard about the girl only that David had a promise with, and would like to fulfill it as Athlum gained her independence, not about his true love. Even if they did heard of it, Rush knew they wouldn’t speak anything, just like Rush, who chose to be quiet instead of asking. They nodded in response, just agreeing with, making Rush felt the obligation to say something in this kind of situation _–to cool it down or making them at ease without anymore excuses–_ with,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you all turn into a crying bunch because of what I’ve said. But I’m really glad that I’ve said this all, somehow. And I’m glad… to be back, here with you guys, really. Guess this time… I should say: I’m home?”

At that, everyone smiled upon Rush’s words and giving him the most ugliest smile ever, with snots _–from Irina–_ and his mother’s cringing smile, with her forehead wrinkled, and father with a small tear forming on the corner of his eyes, making him looked even older than his age. Truly, truly ugly on Rush’s eyes, but Rush knew he was welcomed with, and the warm feeling started to spread over his chests once he had felt their honesty when they’re all saying,

“Welcome back, Rush. And David too, thank you very much for your help to find Rush back. The two of you are all very welcomed here… and please, stay as long as you will, alright?”

 

 

“So, Dave. Why are we in this position again?”

Rush asked as he was on the top of his mattress, trying to sleep the night off with David already on the top of his body, after the long talk that continued on the dining table, which dragged and dragged on until it was actually eleven on the nighttime. After the long talk, David and Rush washed their faces, changing into their casual clothes as they went to Rush’s bedroom to sleep after, since they didn’t have any more room available, aside from Rush’s empty bedroom _–but now occupied with the real owner–_ and sharing the night on the bed together, side by side.

At first, Irina narrowed her eyes _–she saw Rush with much curiosity–_ for minutes as David insisted on sleeping on Rush’s bedroom, before letting the two go with a snicker. Irina seemed to know what actually happened between David and himself, so that was probably why she reacted that way, Rush mused.

_Crazy sis. Well, crazy enough to drive me wild to search for her when she got kidnapped by Wagram. Hell yeah, that’s about it. And now crazy enough to make a snicker. What is she, a fan of those stuffs?_

After the two decided to return to the bedroom, to sleep the day off before continuing themselves to return by the next day to the outside, David suddenly hovered himself on the top of Rush once Rush already laid himself on the mattress, with both hands on Rush’s side. Eyes gleaming slightly _–from either the lamp’s light, or maybe it was David’s eyes sparkled in Rush’s eyes–_ David leaned closer to Rush’s face.

_I don’t really mind to share the bed, though, since we’re lovers and all… but… this position, does Dave mean…? Just like the other day, huh?_

Rush sighed as he saw David’s eyes gleamed again when Rush tried to move himself. Knowing that the Marquis would probably in the need of release, because of helping Rush’s yesterday _–and how David didn’t get the chance to release–_ Rush immediately nudged his legs to David’s crotch, making David hissed and shuddered from. Rush, grinning, then made sure to nudge David’s some more, before getting himself being pinned down by David’s heavy body, making Rush felt squished upon the strength and weights. Rush made a surprised gasp as he felt David was already on the top of him, eyes piercing as if he preyed on his victim.

“Rush. Please stop doing this for a moment. I would like to talk something of real importance.”

Rush hummed, eyebrows cocked teasingly.

“Something of _grave matters_ , Dave? Or… it just could wait until tomorrow. I mean, don’t you think our positions suggested that we don’t talk _and move_ , instead?” Rush smiled.

What happened next was beyond Rush’s prediction. David made a smirk as he caught Rush’s lips immediately, tongue probed through Rush’s still parted lips after talking, making deep kisses without stopping. Saliva trailed down their chins as they kept going after, making slippery and sloppy kisses, combined with gasps and little moans. Tongue between tongues, fighting for dominance, Rush was by then hitched a gasp and almost be choked by when David was giving him of no space to breath.

Realizing that Rush needed airs a second after _–as Rush’s hand started to pat David’s back hurryingly at the same time–_ David then pulled himself slowly away, staying still for a moment as their breaths mingled from their passionate little time, inhaling a little air before moving up and planted a soft kiss on Rush’s temple. David’s free hand then brushed Rush’s fringe slowly as he kept still, body pining down Rush’s and eyes still fixated with.

“ _Don’t tease me_ , Rush. It was real grave matters; or like what you’ve said before. About what we had talked this evening, I would like to continue of it, if it is of no problem.”

Rush widened his eyes in response.

_Oh no, not this topic, not when it was getting slightly good in the mood too…_

Rush locked his eyes with David for a moment, before sighing as he pushed himself up, making David followed and backed away in response and seating himself quite slowly across Rush, when the two was ready to talk it out. Rush blinked for few times before shrugging his shoulder, teeth grazing his lips as he prepared himself to hear what David had to say first. David nodded a little as he saw how Rush egged him to talk first.

“Alright, it seemed to me that you’re quite ready to talk about this. First, thank you for telling me and your family everything that happened to you _–the truth behind your return–_ if not, surely I would keep questioning you for as long as I need until you will tell the truth yourself. And second, I know what you’re thinking about, Rush. It was easy to figure what was going on the inside of your mind as everything was shown through your face and expressions. You must be going to ask about: what if the miracle didn’t happen to you and instead to the girl I loved in the past, right? Judging from how you are going to say it, I know that you’re quite anxious. _What if you don’t return_ , you said…?”

Rush then made a frown. He made a low growl like-disappointed sound to David, which never happened before, but this time he felt the need to. Gritting his teeth a little, Rush then waved one of his hands; as if he was dismissing the matter, which in fact he wasn’t.

“I just didn’t want to make you more worried than _you already have, Dave_. But now I’ve been back, surely you don’t need to worry anymore. And yeah, what of it? I am asking you now, even if I know you love me, but if things are not clear, I am not sure if I could even say I love you back. _Not_ when you could have an heir. _Not_ when you can have a family. _Not_ when you could have a second chance and a blessing from the God Emperor for having the greatest family in Athlum! I just don’t feel like I am suitable to be by your side, or _things like that_ , you know?”

David then chuckled. Rush made a confused expression upon what David had shown in reaction, which supposedly David had to make a face where he was truly insulted from the harsh tone Rush had made over him.

“I am _glad_ that you had thought of my well-being, even now, Rush. And let me remind you: that you are already of my family, Rush, along with the other Generals. But there is slight difference there: you are _of my family_ and also, _a lover_. And _no_ , even if miracle happened to her, I wouldn’t like to chase her anymore. I would prefer her to go for somewhere else to find her new soul, because apparently, my heart had been caught up with someone I wished to be reunited with, and wanting to protect him at all costs, even.” David said as he made a low tone at each sentences he deemed important to make Rush understood with, which gained its fruitful purpose and intention by what happened to Rush next.

Rush’s face had returned its grand blush upon what David had just said.

_Well, damn, Dave, you really are one sly Marquis…_

“And to be very honest, even if she was about to become my wife too, I wouldn’t be that sure that I can guarantee her happiness, just because I loved someone else in my heart. It would seem to be forced family for the sake of Athlum, and that would be a _very grave news_ for the people who had supported me for all their life. About the heir, too. I have many of the Nassau family relations that would be able to prepare themselves, in any case I would ever need an heir.

“Perhaps my uncle could help me get on this as well, as he had two sons. I had so many cousins on my relations, and they had to be of no worry anymore, because I am not a holder of the Kellendros, and all Athlum would need is of their prosperity with a ruler that could ensure their safety, their lives, and their good future.” David tilted his head slightly, making a warm smile on Rush.

_Hell, Dave. Just why did you made that kind of face? You know I couldn’t really hold myself in check whenever you’ve spoken as Marquis and giving me the most tender affections you will ever give…?_

“Uh, yeah. I-I know.”

“You know of it? Then why are you doubting and still asking this, Rush? And judging from how you reacted, surely you have something else in your mind.”

Rush then stayed quiet. He knew nothing of what to say or giving any proper responses. David chuckled as he was given of no reaction, though. Rush would always be quiet whenever he was at loss for words, so when David chuckled, it was really becoming embarrassing for Rush and he would kept his mouth shut even more from, making a slight pout.

“You know, if you ever had some problems, you could share of it. I am listening, Rush. I love no one other than you, Rush. She was in the past, because of my conflicted feelings of inheriting the Gae Bolg, and my duty as the Marquis, everything else that followed as well. I know she was always there when I needed her, and I thought it was love. But it… wasn’t. I was… searching for her attention, her affection, as something like what my mother gave me. A friendly advice, or friendly terms. I love her no more than of a sister, just like how I was with Emmy. But now, with you, Rush…” David trailed off as he reached up one of Rush’s hands.

Rush gasped as David touched his hand and wanted to pull away, but David was swift enough to pull it back and led Rush’ towards his chest. Rush blushed furiously as he felt what was reverberating through his veins, under his hot palm, which was coming from David’s heartbeat himself. Rush then averted his eyes to the bed, making a shy face all over. David chuckled again.

“Did you get what I meant, Rush?” David asked as he tried to lean closer to Rush’s face.

“Uh… you know I don’t.” Rush answered simply _–pretending he didn’t but he knew–_ as he felt David inched even closer and closer.

“Then, should I give you some demonstration to show what I truly meant?”

Just when Rush was about to answer, his lips were already caught by David’s, with a soft and tender kiss. Rush even saw David’s lips curved into a smile from. Making a sly gaze, David then pulled his lips away as he pushed Rush’s shoulder, making Rush fell back onto the mattress along with David. This time, David pushed Rush with so much more pressure as he readied himself to do the obvious thing with, making Rush slightly shivered from knowing David’s very intention.

Rush, however, was getting quite used to what happened whenever David wanted to do it _–gotten pushed back and being pinned down–_ so he just let a breathy sigh escaped his lips after; instead of gasps that he always let out whenever he was startled from David’s sudden pushing. Rush then smiled a little as he putted his other hand on David’s shoulder momentarily, patting for few times and shook his head slowly, eyes still on David with very much intention to tell what he had in thoughts.

“Dave, you know, if you wanted to demonstrate it, just do it when we got back to Athlum, yeah?”

David tilted his head in response, blinking for several times.

“Pardon me?”

“I mean, Dave, I know you wanted to do it, yeah. Demonstrating your love, right? Or… am I misinterpreting things here?” Rush then arched one of his eyebrows and turned his lips into thin line; trying to think if he was mistaking something.

David was surprised at first _–eyes slightly widened at–_ before making a smirk, leaning closer to Rush’s face, and stopped an inch before their noses collided, breaths mingled from. David made a low, very low and beautiful voice as he talked, making Rush’s felt like he was going to faint if David kept using that that tone to tease him.

“Well, you are not misinterpreting anything, Rush. I am currently trying to demonstrate it, and you seemed to figure it out faster than I’ve thought. Maybe I had no need to explain it further to you, yes?”

“Nah, no need for it, Dave. You’re all… uh, _obvious?_ Anyway! We can’t do this here, not when you don’t have a bottle of oil and not when we… are on my room. Just _no,_ not now.” Rush said as he glared a little to David, eyes narrowed down dangerously.

David then made a low throaty chuckle as he replied with a tilt, which meant _‘why? Are you really going to waste this chance?’_ , making Rush only shook his head even more as Rush didn’t want to answer David’s lingering question. After a few minute passed, with David still making amused smile on the top of him, not trying to move or having the slightest intention to kiss him, Rush then sighed.

“Dave. It’s already… midnight, so let’s just sleep, yeah? It’s not like I was avoiding you or anything. It’s just… I need some space for tonight. My family is also around, you know. What if we accidentally made a mess and they found out about it?”

“Space, Rush? I thought we had a lot of space here. Also, as long as you could hold your voice back, then I see no problem by then. I could also make some stories up for them, if they would like.”

“I know you wanted to be all funny on me, but that’s not what I meant, Dave. Say, uh, just give me a space to think, okay? I just couldn’t seem to swallow everything that you’ve said to me, and somehow… I’m getting kinda strange, in feeling, myself.” Rush shrugged his shoulder in response, grazing his lips softly as he finished answering David.

David then hummed with very much amusement, squeezing and pulling Rush’s hand even more to his chest _–as he held it ever since–_ when Rush tried to avert his eyes later. Feeling the loud beating getting even more under his hand, making Rush’s cheeks getting quite rosy in color, made Rush reacted with pushing David’s shoulder softly, to get David away from. But David, as quick and full of observation as he was, didn’t even budge. Instead, he leaned even more and swiftly planted a peck on Rush’s side lips. Rush hitched a gasp in response, for sure; he didn’t expect David to when he was supposedly to be teasing Rush with hovering over his body.

Successfully landed a quick kiss, David then pulled away a little, leaving small space to breathe for the two, as one of his hand then reached up onto Rush’s lips, grazing the lower one teasingly. Eyes still locked with Rush’s black ones, David smiled.

“Rush, if you are feeling funny in your chests, then… don’t you think you are falling in love even more, with me now? And your requests of giving you some space… I don’t think that would be wise in this matter; as I knew you would be running away in the end. I would prefer if you would say everything right now, Rush, I wouldn’t be mad.” David made a soft like whisper as he finished his sentence.

Rush gotten himself unsure at that moment, but after looking into David’s face _–which was full of confidence and how he always gave you a look of you can confide yourself within–_ and how his blond hair swaying softly as he tilted his head, made Rush couldn’t help himself but being reminded of how David always listened to his opinion, his assurances and even… accepting his offers to defeat the Conqueror, even though the choice could make him branded as a traitor, David risked it. David risked his life for peace, and now…

_And now Dave risked himself to be wanting with me, also… wanted me to confide myself to him, huh? Like a Marquis he knew, but this is also Dave. Well, this doesn’t sound so bad…_

“Dave.”

“Yes…?”

“Are you asking me to confide in yourself?”

David made a bright smile as he made a small nod, blond bangs moved softly as he moved. Rush then stifled a laugh.

“Well, that doesn’t seem to be a bad idea, but you know… what you’ve said before are all I needed to know, so… thanks. And somehow, my feelings are now feeling quite funny, yes, but I don’t think I’m sick or whatever. If I must admit, yeah… I am falling for you, all over again, Dave, I guess? Even though I tried my best to hold what I wanted to say to you each time because of lingering doubts… but now…” Rush trailed off as he looked at David with sadness.

“But now you are free of your doubts, Rush. I love no one other than you, Rush, you should realized it by now.” David said as he then moved his hand _–from Rush’s lower lips–_ to stroke at Rush’s rosy cheeks.

“Uh, yeah… Dave… I… actually realized these small feelings started to bloom when I started to take the first journey with you. At first, it was curiosity of mine of you as a Marquis, but as time passed, it actually grew on the inside. I actually tried to hide it as time goes on because I thought that you are of straight man, and so do I… until I actually couldn’t help myself as I started to bring that Visistone around.”

“I see. And I apologize for realizing your feelings really late after you’ve sacrificed yourself and told me from the Remnant matrix world. I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way, in all honesty. It was just… perhaps I was being oblivious to what you are feeling or maybe I am just this dense. And, you are truly daring enough to record the whole thing, Rush. That, I must admit you are really one brave and courageous person, on the battlefield and life alike. But what I’ve quite saddened at, was: why weren’t you courageous enough to tell me about this in person?”

Rush then shot a quick glare at David in response.

“You are asking too much, Dave! You know I _wouldn’t be able_ to bear myself to live if I was about to be rejected by you! I’d rather drown myself with Conqueror rather than hearing you reject me in my face.”

David then laughed as he made a _‘shhh’_ later. Rush gasped as he realized that he just increased his voice from David’s single question, quite maddened at as he completely forgetting that they were on his house, in the middle of the night, with his family still around; even though they were probably already asleep. Even so, Rush didn’t have the slightest intention to woke them just because of his raised voice. Rush then shot a glance to the wall and to the door _–trying to make sure no one woke up from his voice–_ and settled down on David once he felt quite safe. Sighing in bliss, Rush then made a wry smile as he noticed a faint smile on David’s face.

_No reaction from the outside, so I guess we are safe._

“Even though you said you are very ready and expecting me to reject you, Rush, don’t you think what you’ve said just the total opposites? Then again, doesn’t this mean that you truly loved me, Rush? Why won’t you say it right now? You know I won’t reject you by now if you said it; we are already lovers.”

Rush then wrinkled his eyebrows in response, legs slightly making a shuffling sound from being uneasy _–since David just hit where Rush failed to cover his excuses, and how he defended himself with the truth that he couldn’t bear to be rejected in a reaction–_ as he tried to scratch the back of his nape, but stopped himself as Rush averted his eyes from David’s slightly. Rush was mumbling something quite inaudible at first, until he actually coughed, before saying it in a soft, almost like a whisper after.

“I love you, Dave.”

David chuckled again as he planted a soft kiss on Rush’s side cheeks, releasing his hand from pulling Rush’s hand _–he didn’t feel the need to make Rush figuring what he meant and already said what David want to hear the most–_ and pulled him into a tight hug after, almost immediately. A hug that was enough to make Rush be lulled into deep sleep and to be crushed upon David’s strength, and how it made Rush sighed in happiness after.

He knew he would be spooned for the whole night after their time like they had right then, but he didn’t protest, nor voicing his thoughts. Rush simply enjoyed the hug David gave, and how his feelings were truly filled with happiness as David explained everything, and how Rush… was able to voice his own feelings; how he loved David., Rush’s thoughts were then bubbling in happiness _–and he was sent to the Sacred Lands for a few minute–_ as David hugged him, so he didn’t say anything but smiling warmly as he felt David’s body warmth started to spread and seep through his body as well.

Few minutes passed, and Rush kept still, before eventually returning David’s hug with a soft, soft movement, making David embraced him with even more strength; to show his feelings. Feeling both of their affections and confessions, also, their love were truly and already reciprocated to each other to even made the two felt it strongly _–from words to even returning gestures, like a hug they’ve just had–_ David then made a soft and melodic whisper to one of Rush’s ear.

“I love you too, Rush. Much more than you’d ever think…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Liking it so far...? It would lead into something greater, I assure you! I know this chapter is like so... long... and too long.... but! Things are going into good direction. ;D With Rush already confessing and stuffs, now, it'll just take a little more time until the get into more 'action'. *coughs*
> 
> And oh, ahem, please leave some kudos if you'd like how the story progresses so far, just to let me know! :D Maybe I'll even get more fired up to post the next chapter soon. And thank you for reading it this far! See you on the next chapter! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out! Pardon for the late posts, but I've managed to clean some grammar errors after writing for few more chapters ahead. Anyway, enjoy the ride between these two! Still not mature stuffs yet, but what happened here would be the start to everything. So, what are you waiting for? Enjoy the ride-read! ;D

The next morning, Rush woke up in a very, very strange position, he realized. His body was feeling quite sore in some places, and somehow he felt very heavy from. Opening both of his eyes slowly, Rush then observed the situations at first, nodding a little as he found he was safe, no strange activities involved… until he spotted David, on the top of his body, unmoving. It was by then Rush made a squeak. Gasping incoherently from, Rush then tried to cover his mouth using the back of his hand, as he tried his best not to wake David, who apparently fell asleep while he was on the top of Rush.

Rush then noticed why he was feeling sore all over. David’s body was heavier than he’d imagined, especially when he was pulled into a deep sleep, on the top of his body, for half of the night, he bet. Rush blinked as he observed David’s sleeping face. Rush had never seen David when sleeping on the top of his body before _–since he always saw David sleeping, either by himself or by his side before waking up immediately after, but not on the top of him–_ but he had ever imagined it once, to even making him as his fantasy material for his pent up sake, to even involved the continuation as he reached the climax. Rush knew he was being unreasonable _–and some pervert or some horny boy at that–_ but he couldn’t help it, not when he was crazying over David, ever since.

Now that he could see how David slept peacefully and right in front of his eyes, so close than ever, Rush let out a heavenly sigh. Not ever having the chance to look at the Marquis’s beautiful features so close within his grasp _–and how he could actually took advantage of the Marquis when he wanted to, especially when Dave was asleep, but decided it wasn’t of a good idea and drop the stupid idea off–_ Rush then planted a longing stare as he looked at David, with eyes glazed over and had its gleams surfacing for times.

Rush, in all honesty, actually already had enough of looking at David’s face whenever and wherever _–ever since they had travelled together and living in Athlum–_ but he’d never actually observed it thoroughly, or even giving a second look as he concluded that the Marquis was indeed and _always_ be attractive, to even let _a man_ be entranced with. It was usually just one look, one glance for Rush, but now… Now that he was given the chance _–and the time–_ Rush took the pleasure of looking at the man he had fallen so hard to, ever since.

David’s usual face was already cool and masculine enough _–to make one wanted to take a look, like for the whole long years and forever after, if could–_ but his sleeping face was evenly. More than the God Emperor could ever give his blessings, or should he be honest, it matched the bright light of the Unique Remnants that was spread over the world, such as perhaps, an Umbermarici’s light. But, if Rush should be honest, David’s face was as beautiful as his Gae Bolg’s light when it fired the attacks out on the field, with of course, his Kellendros’ small aim light that made him look even… majestic.

Well, that was the nearest and subtle comparing available _–between human and Remnant–_ if one made it, before all the Remnant actually all returned to Veyriel, except the Ark’s, Rush mused to himself. _He was truly beautiful_. Rush let a small sigh slip by his lips as he kept staring and observing David, as the Marquis was still, without any hint of being wakeful soon enough.

His blond bangs were swept around his cheeks as he slept on one side, hands slightly covering his cheeks from. The light snoring that was heard when he was still sleeping peacefully and making a small puffing on the chest _–which was more than visible on the clothes he used–_ as he breathe air. That tanned skin, which glowed when the sun started to bathe him with, just getting even more beautiful when he started to blink his eyes open, and stirring himself up, quite slowly. Making a soft melodic tune of getting wakefulness as he shifted himself to wake up, Rush kept staring, until he actually gasped when he realized one of his hands already reached David’s hair to stroke at it lightly, with both of David’s eyes on him.

Getting embarrassed from, Rush immediately pulled his hand away as he averted his eyes to the door. Earning a chuckle from his sudden shyness, David smiled as he greeted Rush softly.

“Good morning, Rush.”

“… G‘Mornin’, Dave.” Rush said as he stole a glance to David’s face for seconds before returning to look at the door again, quite embarrassed on what he had just did, but not really feeling guilty from.

“You seem to be very eager on stroking my hair. Did you perhaps taken a liking to how…?”

“No, Dave. It’s just… in Eulam, well, there’s no one with exotic person like you, so I guess… it’s kinda natural for me to stroke it, or maybe taken a liking, yeah. Whatever it is, I like it, Dave.” Rush then returned to look at David, grinning from ear to ear, cheeks still had its redness from.

David smiled before pulling a soft kiss on Rush’s lips. He then stayed still before moving up from Rush’s top body and returned to seat on the edge of the bed, stretching slightly as he made a yawn, tears forming on the edge of his eyes from the natural movement.

_Even a yawn could look that beautiful. Guess I am overly infatuated with Dave…_

“Rush. If I must admit, in Athlum… there was no one that looked like you, either. If you’ve said that I am exotic, then what about you? You are truly white and very… attractive, in my eyes. You are… also truly popular in Athlum, if you do realize that. I am pretty sure that you’ve been courted by several people before, excluding the case of the Duchess’ daughter in Balterossa; which I’ve rejected half for your sake of not involving you in political marriage.”

Rush then gasped as he immediately take a seat on the bed, making a loud thump and made the bed creaked from the sudden movement. Rush’s eyes then dilated from the sudden shock.

“Ho-how did you know, Dave?” Rush said with half gasping.

David tilted his head slightly to look at Rush from the corner of his eyes, smirking evenly as he saw Rush was already getting quite pale in color.

“Relax, Rush. I am a Marquis of Athlum, and surely that information would be crossing to my ear, sooner or later. But now you are of my lover, would you still like to be popular with, or…?” David teasingly ended his question with a trail off, making Rush slightly agitated from.

“Hell, _no, Dave!_ Don’t even question me that. I don’t need that popularity or anything else. I _don’t_ want anyone else other than you; if it’s not you then I don’t give a damn care.” Rush shrugged his shoulder as he pouted.

Smirking, David then nodded as he turned to stood from the bed, and walking to Rush’s side as he leaned closer, intentionally stopping when he was on one of Rush’s ears, making a low breathy whisper with.  

“I am truly glad for what you’ve said to me, Rush. Now we had the same feelings with each other, let’s prepare ourselves and please _lead_ me on the Eulam’s best tourism spot, alright?” David then kissed Rush’s ear as he pulled away quickly later.

Seeing how Rush’s face getting reddened in color, Rush biting his lower lip and how he covered his ear later, David chuckled as he turned away from and going to the door after. Stopping momentarily as David put his hand on the door knob, David then made a warm gaze to Rush.

“And I love you, for yesterday and even _today,_ Rush.”

 

 

“So, Rush. Would you mind if I asked for your hand, right at this moment? And of course, without any pitying involved, being grateful, showing kindness, indebted, or anything of the sort.”

David had said _–or asked–_ suddenly _–quite out of the blue–_ once we were out from the house, making Rush stupefied after they’ve just had our breakfast together, along with Rush’s family. The morning wasn’t that much different, and truly just the same as how they had one in the past, just like when they were living normally; just like before there was an incident on Elysion and not knowing that Rush wasn’t a Remnant. Well, except with David being there. And somehow making everything _–to even the atmospheres–_ shared in between just felt slightly different.

_I mean, it was good to have Dave around, sure, but everyone seemed to be getting quite on my nerves as they tightened up, or tensed, or whatever, just because of Dave, and how it was because he was the Marquis from Athlum; or any statuses. Like, maybe offering him countless apologizes if their food wasn’t that grand and stuff, unlike the one in the castle, and not a buffet. etc, which obviously getting a dismissal hand –of don’t mind it– coming from Dave._

_It was getting annoying when Dave actually laughed it off after, making me groaned loudly and voicing protests about how they acted –how it was so tense and too forced, after what happened last night– which obviously getting a piercing glare from Irina, mom, and a loud clear of throat from dad. After getting such a glare, I was by then rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders as I ate my breakfast in silence._

_I mean Dave was Dave, and hell, everyone shouldn’t just treat him like that –like how he was getting a special in status or being treated as one mighty figure or anything similar– just because he was one, as a Marquis, and not as usual people when he actually took the holiday off on the Eulam Island. But everyone didn’t think the same with me, as they still showed that politeness –even after the breakfast– and that was how it irked me to no end._

_But then again, maybe it was just because I was his lover that I didn’t give him any differentiation, status, or anything similar to that. I simply treated him as Dave, my equal, my lover, and that was it. And that had happened ever since the first time I met Dave, which just getting myself a shove or smack from Emma, because I didn’t show some politeness. But Dave just smiled or laughed it off, so what have I gone wrong there?_

_And on second thought, if I wasn’t that special, a simpleton without any powers, or maybe some commoner for David in the first place –well, I was a commoner at first, without me knowing myself as a Remnant either– I might acted around like them; feeling David’s position as the highest in society, and would show politeness out from it, or else._

_Then again, even if I acted like that, or had any of my status I’ve listed above, I didn’t think that Dave would like it. Instead, Dave would probably be annoyed with and forced me to act how I was usually, or maybe he would shun me if I do act like what my family did. Seeing how Dave always being kind and nice to everyone like how he was usually, he would never differentiate me, or making me felt anything like I was smaller, helpless, or anything. Instead, he would make me felt his love, gave me all of his affections, and showered me with the warmth and kindness that never left me in such an intriguing and lovers term._

“Rush…?”

A call from David was by then making Rush snapped back into reality, and to his situation.

 _And back to what actually happened_.

Rush then made a wide gape once he’d truly digested what Dave actually asked, how it just sink into his mind for quite a moment after a pause on his own questioning mind, and making a blank look as he stopped in his tracks, looking at David with much confusion.

“Wait, what…? Just what do you mean, Dave?” Rush asked as he kept blinking in wonder after.

David tilted his head a little and furrowed both of his brows, making an unsure gaze to Rush.

“I’m… asking for your hand, Rush.”

Then, Rush made a thoughtful frown. He hummed and mumbled inaudible stuffs as he averted his eyes from David’s, staring out to the sea momentarily, before returning to look at David once he’d really gotten what David had actually meant.

“Y-you mean… my hand in-“

“-Marriage-like, yes.” David interrupted, making a small smile on the side of his lips.

And just at that moment, Rush’s face suddenly turned into deep red color, spreading quickly from both of his cheeks until it reached his ears. Feeling like he was going to explode from the embarrassment he had from David’s sudden question _–and how realization dawned upon him–_ Rush then covered his face with the back of his hand. Putting the other hand on his hips, Rush then made a strained laugh; mostly from his own embarrassment mixed with awkwardness.

“And… does that mean, you’re… proposing to me, right now, Dave…?” Rush asked as he averted his eyes to look at David, getting quite shy.

David, however, made an amused smile ever since, and started to pull Rush’s hand from covering his face, and entwined it with. Rush hitched a gasp upon the sudden touch from David, and surely, backed away a little as a response. But, David’s strong pull was as swift as ever, making Rush stopped backing himself away, and pulled back as he stayed at David’s side, instead. David then chuckled.

“You know, Rush. You should probably stop thinking of running away from, especially when I’ve proposed to you, now.”

Rush bit his lower lip in response, averted his gaze from as he heard what David had just said _–loud and clear–_ and settled his eyes on the sandy beach below, looking at it as if it was really interesting enough; which in fact, wasn’t, compared to looking at David’s attractive face, especially when he had just proposed. Making a _‘tch’_ sound, Rush then closed both of his eyes as he shrugged his shoulder. David, seeing the opportunity to voice himself, meanwhile having to see Rush still quite on the shock or having his embarrassment ate him away on the inside, tilted his head slightly to one side and made a faint smile.

“Perhaps it is too soon of me to ask you this, then?”

“N-No! It isn’t, Dave. It’s just…” Rush shouted as he shot a look to David, letting his pair of black orbs locked with the warm pair of clear grey orbs.

“I… well, never expect you to ask me that, quite out of the blue, Dave.” Rush then shot his eyes back on the sand.

“It isn’t out of the blue, Rush. I’ve… ever had these thoughts ever since you’ve returned with me, if I must admit the truth to you, then. About the Jewel Steel, for example.”

Rush then tilted his head a little, looking at David from the corner of his eyes curiously, and making a little gape as he looked at David: who had been then turning his head to staring at the wide blue ocean ahead as he mentioned the Jewel Steel.

“The Jewel Steel, again, Dave? I thought that-“

“-Ah, pardon, Rush. That wasn’t what I meant; I didn’t ask for your permission this time. You know how I’ve asked about it to you in case you would like to use it to upgrade your weapons, right? And how I’ve said I would like to use the other one I had for something.” David said as he returned Rush’s curious look with a smile.

Rush nodded slowly, making sure David get that he was listening, quite intently at that.

“Well, the other one I had in my hands… I’m planning to turn it into a ring. And that’s why I was asking for your hand, Rush.”

Rush hummed as he had heard what David had just said. Rush then tightened his hand with David’s as he shifted his shoes on the sand, cheeks reddened again as he replied quite softly after.

“Uh… well, I’m not sure on how to say this, but… thank you, Dave. Actually, you don’t have to, you know? I mean, it’s great to hear that you proposed to me, and asking for my hand, well, fingers, to be measured with, but…” Rush then trailed off as he bit his lower lip again.

David, noticing at how the atmosphere turned to be quite awkward and might turn sour as Rush trailed off, immediately pulled Rush’s hand strongly upwards as he pushed Rush’s waist to be weighed upon his other hand, legs in between Rush’s, making the two standing like they were in the middle of some dancing class, with David as the lead. This, made Rush _–who had the blank look as he was suddenly turned over–_ gasped a second after, as he felt David inched closer to his face. Feeling David’s breath was brushing Rush’s skin delicately, Rush shot an unsure look from David’s lips to his eyes, from time to time.

“Rush… could you please, consider what I’ve proposed to you about? I know it must be a great shock to you, but I am _very_ serious. I wanted you to trust me that I am not lying that: I loved you ever since to even daring enough, to propose you here, as David Nassau, the Marquis of Athlum, for asking your hand _–to have a marriage–_ with you. Also, please don’t worry about the inheritance and all of it, I will find a way to deal with the situations with along with the generals. You do know that I had no other feelings for any other person, aside from you, Rush. You’ve turned my life into all greatness, and that would be all I’ve need. In other words: you’re the only one that I needed in my life.”

It was silent that overcame the two, at first.

The two of them stayed in the same position, with Rush trying to take in David’s serious and quite passionate expression, what he had just said _–with all of his heart and too clear to be even missed–_ and carving it into his flesh, bones, and memory. Rush widened his eyes in response quite slowly after _–as he just truly gotten what David had actually said, the main point, and how it sunk and hit his mind like a battering ram–_ and unblinking as he saw David was unmoving as well, seemingly to attempt an action to prove himself to Rush.

And as the two stayed with, Rush noticed nothing aside from David’s lingering gaze _–possibly already making his face turned into beet red color–_ the winds blowing gently from the vast blue ocean to their position, making David’s blond fringe moved _–quite softly–_ to brushed Rush’s skin delicately, making Rush felt David’s very intention, as the Marquis’s expression looked even majestic by and spreading most of his charisma out as he _just_ proposed.

What’s more, the soothing sound of the waves crashing on and about on the beach on the back _–which served almost like in some kind of movie’s BGM, which in fact was from natural’s resources–_ the warm ray of lights that grazed their skins lightly, also the tranquil and still fresh environment _–especially in the morning time–_ made the atmosphere around the two suddenly lifted _–from all nervousness or being tensed up–_ and turned out to be all better.

_And, now, what happened now, this… is the best evidence for me to saw it by my own eyes, indeed, Dave. You weren’t lying and I am so sure about your feelings, right now. He said he wanted me to trust him that he loved me, right? Then, I am. I trust him, to the point of no return now. Even before he actually proposed, I’ve trusted him!_

_It was mostly because of my stupid thoughts and idea –but logical and reasonable for David, because of his status as a Marquis and inheritance was a must in line and all that difficult stuffs– that popped out on my head ever since before, that it hindered me from believing him and always acting like I am some stubborn and cowardice guy; which in fact, I wasn’t. It was due to my own feelings._

_Shit. Dave. Proposing to me in a royalty manner. It was like I was some kind of Princess that was really hard to be proposed to, when I was actually… just getting quite nervous from his sudden question, and what’s more, the way he looked to me. This hottie. I don’t know if my heart could actually stop beating, or maybe rising in pace to explode itself from the sudden –and unexpected– proposal and how embarrassing it was, especially when he did it out on the blue._

Clearing his throat after a moment passed with the two in quite awkward position, Rush then blinked several times and made embarrassed gaze to David, stuttering a little at first.

“I… I’m fine, Dave. And actually, I’m going so say _yes!_ Sorry, you might think that I’m trying to running away from to not consider what you’ve proposed me to, but I’m actually just nervous. I mean, you’re… err, asking me this, out on blue, and in the middle of Eulam! Man, just think what one would actually feel and think when he was suddenly proposed, with a Marquis himself, even!” Rush cocked his chin and point a look to the blue ocean ahead, making an exaggerated huff as he smiled warmly after.

David then made a chuckle as he saw Rush’s reaction and hearing the reply _–quite clearly and sincere–_ before leaning in for a kiss, quite slowly. Rush was startled at first _–as he felt David’s lips started to found its way to his–_ before enjoying the following soft kisses David gave to him, as the seconds to minutes passed by. Seeing how there were no one to interrupt the two, Rush then pulled one of his hands from David’s grip, and started to wrap both of his hand on the Marquis’ back gently, pulling David into a deeper kiss as he felt the need to.

David hitched a gasp from the sudden change of pace they’ve had, but seeing how Rush was enthusiastic enough to continue with fervent kisses, with his tongue already licking David’s lower lips, David complied. Smiling a little, David then started to nip Rush’s lower lip _–as a response from Rush’s licking–_ and trying to see if Rush was reacting from _–and once he made sure that Rush reacted with a moan, he continued–_ and continuing with a tongue play.

Rush’s body trembled once he had felt David’s tongue found its way to his inside, making a way as it pried through his lips, making slick sound as the two kept kissing each other with pressures and passions after, tongues battling over each other as they kept on going, sucking and nipping in between. Gasping from the sudden strong lick David gave to after _–and seeing that David would probably continue it to what Rush’s had in mind and what he’d seen on the inside of David’s mind before–_ Rush then tried to pull himself away from, but pushed into deeper kiss as David’s hand had already sneaked his way to the back of Rush’s hair, making him stayed put and continue himself with.

After a minute passed _–and feeling there was something already forming in between their legs–_ the two then tore themselves away, with heavy breathing shared between the two, and Rush patted down his own chest from. Rush then made a snicker as he saw David was actually feeling actually the same and been in the same state with. Smirking, David then pulled one last soft kiss on Rush’s lips, before pulling himself away slowly, clasping his hand with Rush’s tightly as he pulled Rush into another hug. Rush, surprised from what David had just done, was by then relaxing into the Marquis’ hold as he released a blissful sigh. The thing between their legs, however, was quite disturbing that Rush had barely enjoyed the hug the Marquis gave, if not of what Rush had just reminded of what David said in his propose.

“Thank you, Rush. I really appreciate what you’ve said. And…”

A hand then found its way to David’s lips, making David widened his eyes and stopped talking altogether. Rush then grinned sheepishly, before whispering in a slow, teasing tone of his,

“I love you, Dave, and I’m serious.”

Feeling David’s lips formed into a small smile beneath his hand, David then blinked slowly as he made a little nod.

“I know, Rush.” David whispered lowly, tickling Rush’s hand as he pulled it immediately after.

Chuckling again with another smile, David tilted his head to one side, and started to stroke Rush’s back, to his waist. Feeling Rush shivered upon his touch, David then stopped as he made a small smirk. Rush, however, glared his eyes to David.

“You know, Dave, I know you wanted to continue, but hey, we’re out on the open field. What if someone sees us and you _know…_ ” Rush closed his eyes momentarily and shrugged his shoulders.

Blinking twice, David then cocked on of his eyebrows; still not getting what Rush had said.

“I see of no problem, there, Rush. I thought that you’ve accepted my proposal, and that would mean that you’ve become… my official, Marquis’s lover, yes?”

Rush shook his head slowly and made a low groan.

“No, Dave, that’s not what I meant.” Rush said as he made a pleading look to David.

Seeing David didn’t get what Rush had meant, Rush then started to move and stroke his hard self with David’s, making David startled and had to strain his gasp from. It was by then, everything seemed to sunk within David _–that the two is truly out on the field, with David forgetting where they were momentarily, and almost continuing it if there, if not for Rush’s warn–_ that David immediately complied with a small, reassuring kisses on Rush’s forehead, at first, before giving Rush the gentle rubbing over his back again; to soothe Rush. Rush shivered in response again, of course.

“I get what you mean, Rush. Thank you for telling me. But I have see of a problem here: I thought that you wouldn’t like the idea of us made love in your house, except we return to… Athlum.”

Rush shot a look at David first, making embarrassed face as he gave him a small smile.

“Well, yeah. I don’t think we’ve had any choice if we had our way here, Dave. And you know you need the oil if you wanted to continue. I’ve seen that you’re… quite, a big size, down there.” Rush then averted his eyes, biting his own lower lip; in embarrassment over what he’d just said.

David then smiled warmly as he gave Rush’s one last hug, before pulling himself away as he turned to look into one direction. Seeing there would be an option to return to Athlum by the rest of the day, David then turned to look at Rush, smiling brilliantly.

“I see that we could return by the day if we used the boat, Rush. If you wouldn’t mind…?”

Rush then followed what David had in his eyes at first, observing it momentarily _–as he squinted both of his eyes–_ before giving a strong agreeing nod, and giving Dave the most dazzling approval he’d ever made. Rush then tugged David’s finger as he led the way at first by walking slowly, before turning to ran to the dock, which made David smiled at first, before eventually running behind and following Rush as the two raced their way through, until reaching the boat themselves, with smiles on their faces.

Grinning, Rush was by then started to jump on the boat, gesturing David to follow the same. Seeing Rush was suddenly becoming happier and livelier somehow, David followed as he took the seat across Rush’s. Once the two had started to take their preferred seat on the boat, with Rush holding down the paddles on each of his hands, David then tried to take one with, but Rush insisted on holding it as he started to swung it.

“Rush… but I would like to-“

“Nah, no need, Dave. Just kick back and relax yourself, alright? I… wanted to do this as a return, or maybe making up some of my time when I wasn’t with you. Ah, but please don’t interpret this as me being indebted to you! I’m simply… wanting to do this.” Rush smiled at David, who made a small frown upon the rejection Rush had given to him.

“But I don’t want to burden you with anymore than you should have done, Rush. Would you please let me help?”

Rush then stop paddling altogether. He knew he wouldn’t be able to reject David, not when he was especially making that pleading and sincere tone to give some of his help. Knowing that Rush would weak to what David had asked _–with the tone he always used too–_ Rush then sighed, closing his eyes as he gave one of the paddles to David, making a wry smile.

“Just… don’t overexert yourself, alright, Dave? You know I wouldn’t like the idea of you paddling, but I guess… since you’re asking.” Rush bit the inside his cheek, making a small pout to David.

David chuckled as he took the paddle from and started to swing it the moment he saw Rush pouted.

“It was just because you loved me, Rush, that you wanted to do this for me. Thank you, Rush.” David said as he blinked slowly, making a warm gaze over Rush.

Rush had its red tint back on his cheeks as he started to swing his paddle again after. Making a smile, Rush then focused himself to return to what he was doing, making sure the two would eventually arrived on Athlum in one piece after.

“You know, we’re leaving like this suddenly could make my family worried again. But hey, since I’m with you, I don’t mind, Dave. I still left my sling bag on my room, but… I guess, you got your Jewel Steel, yeah? To make one into a pair of ring, with?”

David made a low chuckle as he nodded. Rush grinned again.

“Great then, Dave. Now we could go back to Athlum without any problem. Also, if… you’re planning to have a marriage, or… whatever… could we like, do it in the front of the…. Ark? You know, I wanted to make sure it got my thanks before it’s truly gone, Dave.” Rush then looked at David in the eyes, making a serious and stern face suddenly.

David seemed to get what Rush meant _–by wanting to say proper goodbye to the Ark–_ so he eventually nodded, turning the side of his lips into a smirk.

“I don’t mind, Rush, and we could. To be truthful, I personally thought that we could actually get married anywhere, to even be personal, if you’d like.”

Rush then felt his cheeks burning in embarrassment, just from what David had pointed out. Dipping his head from the feelings he had, Rush then made a wry chuckle.

_Right, I forgot that since we were not like the usual couple on the land, we could just have a private marriage. And just why did I thought that we could actually and should get married under thousands of eyes out on the road? Silly me._

“Right…” Rush mumbled under his breath, quite inaudible.

David then waved his hand dismissingly, making a small hearty chuckle.

“It is alright, Rush, I don’t actually mind if you wanted us to get married under the Ark’s blessing, really.”

Rush then shot both of his eyes right to David, making David quite startled with the next words.

“No, Dave! Just make our marriage personal, I mean… just the two of us, alright? I don’t want too much of eyes on us or anything, but, let’s make it once we’ve had our marriage to the Ark, or however you like, really. Maybe if you want to, us having a wedding first, before exchanging the rings at the Ark, and well, not to invite anyone else… Sorry, though. I just don’t want to miss it, since I should be going with them for what happened the last time…”

Frowning a little, David let a sigh escaped his lips, making a nod. Rush knew that David wouldn’t like the mention about how he should be gone with the rest of the Remnant to the Veyriel, or any topics that included about how Rush should be gone, instead of everything that had happened, making Rush seen to be such a quite egotistical on some side and such; but in fact, Rush was just suffering from his own feelings over David that he decided to end it all, if David was about to reject him as well. Seeing how David already furrowed both of his eyebrows as he looked at Rush, Rush was by then dismissing his other free hand; to drop the matter at hand.

“Nn… no, Dave. Sorry, I know that you don’t really like it, but I’m being honest. And, I love you, Dave, so I wouldn’t leave you, that’s for sure.” Rush then took a small glance from David’s face to his paddle side from time to time.

Seeing how David made a relieved face, it was by then, Rush was caught by the unexpected and almost got the boat flipped from the sudden change of weights. David’s lips had found its way to Rush’s making him gasped and had to control the boat to stabilized itself in the middle of wavy ocean. The next whisper coming from David’s as Rush tried to focus himself _–from being embarrassed, as well–_ on paddling was more than enough to confirm David’s relief, more than anything else. If he should add it more precisely: David’s true feeling toward Rush himself.

“I love you, as well, Rush.”

 

 

Once the two had been back to Athlum’s Audience Chamber in the afternoon _–or around that time–_ and getting an eyeful from the four generals, Rush made a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his nape. Stopping right in front of the generals usual position in the castle, Torgal was the one that came forward first, making a frown as he looked at Rush at first _–leaving some scrutinizing look–_ before turning to look at David, with the most concerned and worried face he’d ever known. Clearing his throat at first, Torgal was by then making a little bow upon seeing David’s smile.

“My Lord. I do think that you’ve just departed for a day ago, and now… you’ve returned. I wonder if you’ve had met some troubles or the sort? Perhaps the money for the transport wasn’t enough?” Torgal blinked.

Shaking his head slowly _–making the blond fringes moves along gently as it got swayed–_ David replied with the most gentle voice Rush had ever heard and always fell in love, no matter how many times with.

“No, Torgal. I had… my _private reasons_ to return. And, perhaps it would be best if you wouldn’t ask of it. Also, please inform the Sykes Residence that I’ve returned with Rush after such a polite greetings and welcome they’ve given. Perhaps a bouquet of flower with the letter would be more than… sufficient.” David then turned to look at Rush, slowly and gently as he made a small smile.

Rush gulped his saliva at first, before eventually getting what David had just said, and widened his eyes from. Waving both of his hands in a reaction _–and getting quite flustered–_ and hurryingly, Rush then grimaced.

“No, no, _no,_ stop there Dave. You should just send a letter to them, really. I mean, mom and Irina are just that dense even if you give some flower with. You may interpret the flower with some meaning, but they just got it as _‘flower’_ , you know. And they would probably throw it into a vase or something… geez.”

David blinked twice, thrice, before eventually laughing softly. Surprised from the unexpected reaction, Rush then shot a confused look _–with one of his eyebrows rose–_ from David to Torgal; which obviously had a confused look as well. After David stopped laughing with a covering from his own hand, David then cleared his own throat. Looking back at Rush, David smiled warmly.

“Alright, I understand. Since it is of your request, Rush, then _just a letter_ , it is.” David then turned to look at Torgal, who immediately bowed as he heard the command, loud and clear.

Rush sighed through his nose after, making a small shook of the head before suddenly got pulled by David’s hand on his wrist, to walk ahead. Confused at first, Rush made a _‘hm?’_ , before complying with once he saw David slightly cocked his chin _–to tell Rush to walk along with him–_ and making a smile. Still getting an eyeful from the generals _–who seemed to know what was going on but decided to stay quiet instead–_ David was by then turned to look at the four of them, giving them the command of,

“I would like to spend the rest of the night right on the inside of my bedchamber. If either any of you had the troubles, or some urgency, I would like the four of you to act on my own behalf, as I was still relieved on my duty; or so have I been informed. Please do not disturb the two of us, for the remaining days I had in hand _–or so had it been planned from–_ and if I’d had the need to ask for the help, then I shall ask for myself, or perhaps giving your further information in advance. Thank you for understanding.”

And at that, the four generals immediately fisted their hand on the top of their chest, saying,

“Yes, My Lord!”

 

 

“You know, Dave, you’re quite _something._ ”

David then turned slightly to look at Rush, who stood in a slumped shoulder, both hands were shoved on the inside of his jeans’ pocket, making a small hum as he followed David on the back, who led the way to go back to his bedchamber, through the only large hallway they’ve ever walked on and came across with, ever since.

“And what do you mean, by that, Rush?” David said as tilted his head to one side; like how David always was when he was either curious, having took an interest in a topic or perhaps, showing amusement.

Rush smiled at first once listening to David’s question, then shook his head slowly as he felt David’s lingering _–and possibly, curious–_ look over him.

“Nah, nothing, Dave.”

“ _Not_ nothing, again, Rush. I don’t know how many times have you repeated that words over to me in the past, hiding the truthful fact behind it.” David then leaned closer to Rush’s side, wrapping one of his hands to Rush’s waist, to scoot him closer as he saw Rush still had his smile etched on.

Looking at his feet momentarily, Rush was by then looking back at David, with a wry smile already replaced his usual bright smile. Hand found its way to scratch the back of his nape, Rush then started to talk.

“Sorry… Dave. It’s just, I mean, well, you’re good to your generals, overall, yeah. But you know how they got their eyeful, raising their eyebrows slightly over you when you said to do not disturb us. Hahaha! I mean, you’re daring, like that. And that face on Torgal was real priceless!”

David rose both of his eyebrows in response _–quite surprised–_ before giving a chuckle to Rush.

“Oh, you mean that way. I thought that… you had something else you wanted to say to me that you wouldn’t like to share your thoughts again _–just like before, when you’re actually sacrificing yourself to even disappeared because of your own feelings and thoughts–_ probably because of your own reasons, either being embarrassed or nervous from. Perhaps, your mulling over what happened on Eulam, just earlier.”

Rush then shot both of his eyes to David, making a grin.

_Well, well, now, Dave, I’m still quite mulling and trying to believe what you had said earlier; about our rings and marriage. It felt like some kind of fantasy and dream, but hey, it wasn’t; just like what happened to him back on the Sacred Lands, questioning me the same exact thing once he saw me, with his oh so- silly look. Also, his proposal, asking for my hand, was more than enough prove that I wasn’t dreaming and returning alive, here with him, side by side. I truly feeling like I was living on the inside of one of the most popular fairy tale stories I’ve ever read ever since I was a kid, but I wasn’t, I am living on the inside of reality now, in Athlum, with Dave._

_And should I say earlier, it was truly… brave and daring of him, to even pull that kind of stunts out on the daylight –and thankfully it was on Eulam Island, which was real quiet with almost no one living there except my family, ever since– just to make me believe him and his feelings. And somehow by the way he talks now…_

_Daveee, just what are you implying there, when we’d just return to Athlum, huh…?_

“Nah, Dave. What you’ve said over in Eulam was more than enough to prove that you had such a strong feeling over me. And hell, it is already embarrassing enough for me ever since, so don’t mention it again, okay? I got it, your feelings and your love to me, and … feeling the same with you, so it’s all good, Dave. Heh. Well _, anyway,_ Dave, it does seem to me that maybe you wanted to say _–or implying–_ something…?” Rush blinked.

David then leaned closer to plant his chin right on the top of Rush’s hair slowly, making a sniff or two before exhaling a gentle warm breath to made Rush’s several black strands flown and about gently, making Rush getting quite ticklish from. Seeing there wasn’t anyone else in the corridor _–either following the two or passing by there–_ Rush was by then returning David’s hold on his waist quite slowly, making David curved his lips into a smile _–Rush noticed–_ and letting a breathy chuckle out.

“Yes, I do want to say something.”

“…And that would be…?”

“… That would be to ask you about our continuation on Eulam.”

And David planted a straight, full of love kiss on Rush’s lips, right there and then, making Rush curved his lips into a small smile as well, returning David’s incoming kisses with much enthusiasm after. Pulling one of his hands from David’s waist, Rush then moved it slowly to reach the back of David’s neck, following the line until it reached the back scalp, brushing the blond fringe softly. Rush then closed both of his eyes as he pulled David’s neck even closer after, making their lips aligned perfectly as they kissed, and easily entwining their tongues seconds after.

Making short gasps and muffled moans as he felt David’s passionate lick over his insides, moving his hot muscle around and exploring thoroughly _–from the top until the bottom, quite teasingly–_ Rush then returned it with a stronger pull on David’s neck, making David let out a startled gasp, but kept continuing on what he was doing. Rush noticed that David’s hand over Rush’s waist, too, was somehow getting stronger as they continued kissing each other deeply, making Rush cringed inwardly as he felt David’s meaningful grip.

_But, judging from the reaction and responses, or maybe a reflex from, it was obvious that: Dave wanted to do this more than we are doing right now, and to the extent of what I’ve just seen on his mind back then. It was half surprising for a Marquis to have that kind of thoughts once he had just realized over his feelings after watching all of my Visistones, but I guess Dave was just… being honest about it. Also, too healthy down there, if I must add more._

And as they had their tongues gliding over the other, battling their muscles for some dominance as they added nipping and biting to the other’s tongue tip from seconds to seconds, and even letting their saliva dribbled down their chins as they kept their lips glued to the other, Rush was by then pulled his other hand to push David’s shoulders gently; to remind him to stop. David, noticing what Rush had meant for seconds, made a little smirk on the side of his lips momentarily, but still continuing to made more of fervent and messy kisses, to even made Rush pushed on his back from, and had to lean on David’s grip on his waist to make sure he was standing still and not collapsing from.

Seconds to minutes then passed by, before the two eventually pulled and parted themselves quite slowly after, leaving trails of saliva between their lips as they parted a little. David, however, still made an unsure and hazy gaze over Rush _–still wanting to continue and quite hesitant to–_ making their breaths mingled together as they stayed quite close after. Chests heaving up and down from the lack of airs, loud hitched gasps from their parting lips as they tried to catch their own breaths after, and the sound of heartbeat starting to drum over the two’s hearing made the two look at each other intensely for seconds, eyes unblinking, before letting out a wheezy laugh.

“You… you know, Dave, your face sure is becoming quite different in color.” Rush then moved his hand from David’s shoulder to pat on David’s playfully.

Smiling, David then leaned in for making another fast kiss on Rush’s forehead, swiping his hand over the bullets of sweats that started to trail down from Rush’s temple to his cheeks, and traced Rush’s skin with his fingers slowly, before stopping entirely as he cupped Rush’s cheeks after, gently. Rush made a shy smile in response, eyes then locked with David’s grey ones momentarily, before closed again as David moved down to plant another kiss on his cheeks. Chuckling, David then pulled himself away for an inch, before making his speech.

“And what about you, then, Rush? I am quite sure that you know how your face’s color right now, even without me telling you the details. Honestly, I really loved it when your cheeks turned… into this lovely red color, mainly because of what I’ve done.”

Rush then bit his lower lip as he averted his gaze from, feeling his cheeks heated up even more as David mentioned it.

“Damn it, Dave…” Rush mumbled under his breath, and it was truly crystal clear for David’s hearing, to make the Marquis laughed evenly from.

Frowning, Rush then shot an irked glare to David, which obviously made the Marquis arched one of his eyebrows teasingly, having his amused smile plastered on. Humming and closing both of his eyes slightly as seconds passed, David then blinked it open gently after, hands started to pulled at Rush’s waist along, as he suddenly started to turn his body to walk ahead, leading Rush while as he was at it.

Rush, who still had his eyes on David, let out a gasp, making an unbelieving face before eventually following what David had wanted him to do, quite slowly. Walking side by side, without anyone to talk or interrupting, as they enjoyed their comfortable silence being shared in between, Rush knew that David would probably took him right to where the two had in mind, after what they’ve just did, on the outside with the sun’s still up, showering the two with warm lights that came from the gap of small branching trees, that decorated each sides of the hallway.

Rush then shot a quick look on David’s pants for a brief moment, seeing how there was a bulge already forming visibly there _–and quite stretching on his black pants, there–_ before planting a look on David’s face. Getting his face flushed from noticing and looking at David’s face, who had his usual expression already etched on, having a look like there wasn’t anything happened between the two _–but the visible strain on David’s shown that something actually happened–_ making Rush couldn’t help but becoming quite worrying if he was the only one who felt embarrassed with and getting nervous, quite suddenly.

_David sure is… eager, huh. I mean, his, was obviously calmed down as we paddled our way from Eulam this afternoon, but now, after what we’ve just did –mostly kissing without any touches involved– he was getting hard again. Well, guess I’m not that much different as I had the same state as his. Hahaha! Anyway,  David must probably took notice of my current state as well, that was why he… was suddenly changed his mind, not talking after we had our intense and fervent kisses and rushing to go back to his bedchamber. Well, or so I’ve observed him now._

David then tilted his head a little at Rush, as he took a notice of Rush’s _–quite of a staring like–_ look, after a moment passed. David parted his lips a little to ask what of it, but Rush’s sudden _–outburst–_ voicing of thoughts, mostly from his nervousness about what would happen next, already made David made a gape and changing it into a smile from.

“Say, Dave. Do you have oil, or not?” Rush bit his lower lip, eyes slightly averted as he asked it to the Marquis.

“Well, I couldn’t say I have…,” David paused, pulling his other hand under his chin as he furrowed both of his brows to have a deep thought _–maybe recalling if he had one or not–_ before making a loud and melodic tune of _‘oh!’_ as he turned to look at Rush with a wide smile after.

“I might not have the usual oil you asked for, Rush, but I had this special Balterrosan’s one I’ve received recently from one of the merchants on Balterossa.”

Rush then furrowed both of his brows, making a thoughtful hum.

“Huh, so you’ve visited Balterossa, Dave? When? I don’t think you’ve ever visit Balterossa, for as long as I know… Or maybe you’ve…?”

David waved one of his hands immediately as he dipped his head gently; dismissing what Rush had asked and giving apologetic gesture.

“Ah. Pardon me. I haven’t take a visit on Balterossa ever since the last time I’ve travelled with you, Rush; and you’re correct. I’m sorry if you’ve misinterpret what I’ve said before. What I mean is: I’ve someone I entrusted to, buy this oil when he was out on the duty and given it to me once he’d returned to Athlum, quite some time after your disappearance, through a messenger. In other words: a gift. Perhaps you remember Caedmon, yes? He was the one who bought it, and I’m really thankful for him since he had the kind thoughts to even send me a nicely arranged letter with. Also, I am not that sure if the oil was supposedly suitable or not causing any irritations when applied to human’s skin, but, analyzing from the nice scent it emitted from and the translucent color, I think it is quite alright. But if you don’t want to…” David trailed off as he made a wry smile after.

Grinning, Rush then shoved his elbow to David’s stomach lightly almost as soon as David finish his sentence, making David arched both of his eyebrows in response; half surprised of and half not expecting Rush’s sudden playful act. Blinking slowly, David waited for Rush’s next response patiently, as they almost reached David’s bedchamber. Just few more steps before they reached the door, turning the knob open and continuing what they’ve wanted to the other ever since, on the majestic fluffy bed that had awaited them.

Letting out a snicker right after they’ve arrived in front of the large door for a moment later, Rush then suddenly pushed his lips to land and smack on David’s _–giving David a surprise from–_ making David letting out a startled gasp as they have a fast, yet full of intentions kisses. Chuckling, Rush then pulled his lips from, licking his lower lip playfully and leaned closer to one of David’s ears, whispering lowly as he reached one of his hands on the door knob.

“I want to, with _you,_ Dave. Let’s try it out, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, so how was the ending there? Quite a hanging on the cliff, huh? Don't worry, the next chapter might *cough* fulfill your needs for these two *cough*
> 
> And, just two more chapters before the ending. What, the ending? Yes, the ending. I hope the good ending I've implemented upon the story would actually ended better. So... wait for the next chapter! It's like, very long next, but, I think it does worth the long time I've spent upon writing them ;'D
> 
> Anyway, leave some kudos if you've enjoyed the story so far! I would really appreciate it and keep on working on this fic until the end. And have a good day! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is... out, now! Enjoy the 11k words filled with love, between David and Rush, and the last chapter is incoming, all the while I'm starting to write the Pokemon fictions. Anyway, what are you waiting for? Scroll down and keep on reading, and enjoy the ri-read! ;D

“A marriage, huh…”

Rush mused quietly once he and David had already found themselves on the top of the bed, with both of their hands entwined tightly, legs tangled in between as their bodies glued to each other. Heat starting to emanated from the two’s body as they stayed, making Rush feeling quite dizzy in head, also feeling half of the blood pressure started to pulsate down and gathered in one place. Feeling quite apparent and naked already in David’s eyes, Rush was by then observing David’s bulge, getting a blush spreading on his face as he felt David started to move a little, grazing his own arousal with Rush’s, as they were still.

Gasping from the sudden friction David gave him, Rush then tried to look at Marquis’s fully clothed body again, itching to remove his black shirt first, since David’s body must looked truly delicious to be feasted upon one’s eyes. Just looking at how defined the muscles on his arms were, Rush knew the body that was usually clothed under the grand clothing that symbolizes Athlum’s pride _–the Valeria Heart–_ would surely looked more than manly than, truly formed and defined _–to show the result from the military days he had and the hard work he’d contributed for the Athlum’s safety, also his trainings–_ compared to the other men he knew and acquainted with as he had his travels.

_And surely, the way he will hold me when he showed that defined body… will be the first thing that will ever make me already died from, partly from happiness and pleasure._

Returning to look at David’s face for quite some time after _–with Rush making quite an obvious observing stare–_ Rush, was, quite hesitant to remove any of David’s clothing because David seemed to be in a listless mode _–looking at Rush with a blank expression–_ ever since… the two started to came inside of the bedchamber. And as Rush had his eyes on David after the two were on the top of bed and closer than ever, just like what they’ve did, David’s eyes were getting hazier as he still had that blank expression on, which in this case, Rush couldn’t read about.

_I could’ve read what he had in mind easily if I am on the inside of Remnant matrix world, but… not now. I wouldn’t like the idea of dragging David to sleep now –just because I wanted to know what is happening on the inside of his head– especially when we are about to have our way with. Maybe Dave is having a built nervousness inside: to make him reacted that way. Though, I’m not sure, since David… looked like he was pulled on the inside of his deep thoughts, as well._

But, the next coming act _–or movement–_ from David as Rush kept his eyes still on the Marquis was beyond expectations, to even make Rush having second thoughts about if David really had any of his building nervous; since it seemed to be that David wasn’t feeling any of it, and what happened was a total contrast to. David hastily tugged the belt on Rush’s pants, unbuckling the head without any single hint of trying to restrain himself, or having his usual composed self, making Rush quite surprised from.

“D-Dave…”

Hearing at how Rush’s called the Marquis’ name in a breathy and low tone, made David was by then, getting quite wild, unmannerly and looked like being truly rushed from as he threw Rush’s belt to somewhere, and returning to look at Rush’s face as he lingered there again, with his blank expression. David’s grey eyes gleamed as he looked onto Rush’s black eyes, letting Rush felt that: David was giving him an evidence on how he loved Rush, and by stopping as he just unbuckled his belt, would mean David actually asked for his approval, checking if Rush was ready to continue with, and not regretting it in one bit.

And as Rush took a glance from David’s face to the bulge on David’s pants again, noticing it was getting more than visible _–and possibly raging hard to wanted do it already–_ Rush bit his lower lip, feeling his cheeks getting even more heated from. To Rush, what David did was purely because he was intoxicated _–with the situations–_ half of his instincts, and quite aroused at the same time, to made David increased his pace on doing what he wanted to: making love.

Smiling a little, Rush then made small nod to David, which obviously made the Marquis smirked and immediately pull Rush’s jeans down, then continuing to unclothed Rush. His white shirt, another purple shirt that was beneath the white ones and leaving just one last piece of clothing that still latched onto Rush’s skin _–quite tightly–_ and barely hid his growing arousal; in all honesty, it actually did the opposites. David then planted a stare _–and observing at, while he was at it–_ upon Rush’s body, seemingly mesmerized from as he let a shuddered sigh slip by his lips. David then let one of his hands started to trace the defined muscles Rush had, making Rush shivered and trembled upon the touch.

Knowing David would probably planted another lingering look _–as Rush reacted from the touch David has given to–_ and making Rush’s heartbeat sped up in response, Rush blushed brightly, moving one of his hands to hide his visible hardness, but already caught on by David’s quick grip, leaving Rush biting his own lower lip as he let the Marquis stared at it for minutes, to his heart’s content. Latching his lips to nip and lick from Rush’s neck to downwards after, agonizingly slow, David made a hum.

“A marriage, indeed, Rush. I am apologizing that I have yet to prepare the ring itself as I’ve gotten your finger’s size, ever since we have been holding hands for times. I have not enough time as we just gotten back from Eulam, but I will make an appointment with the ring maker as soon as he had the time. I know it is incorrect in procedures of having one marriage with, but we have _quite a situation_ here,” David paused with a chuckle.

Rush knew what David meant by situation. It was their own situation on bed that they couldn’t help it but postponed everything in their little barely-planned schedule. Stifling a laugh from his throat and making a small smile to David, Rush then nodded as he egged David to continue. Clearing his throat, David started again.

“We also need to get to the Ark as soon as we’ve had… our lovely times here, together. How about it…?”

Rush, still feeling David’s lip on him, warm breaths grazing his skin from time to time as David made his talk, making Rush’s body trembled a little, but still giving him a little nod.

“It’s alright, Dave. And wow, you know my finger’s size just from holding hands…? That’s… cool, and sweet, Dave! Guess that you’re really multi-talent, like from what I’ve heard from peoples ever since. Anyway, we can just go whenever we wanted to, actually. I knew how the Remnant’s lives works _–or kinda–_ and getting the information that the Elysion’s Remnant would probably return after one or three months staying, so no worry. I just… need to check if it was the one who gave us our blessings, and if it was, then… I guess we are in real luck, and meant to be together all along.”

David furrowed one of his eyebrows slightly as he bit onto Rush’s collarbone, making Rush yelped in response.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Rush then make a _‘tch’_ sound as he saw David pulled his teeth from _–leaving a love bite on his skin–_ and making a lick over the side of lips momentarily.

“You’re making it sounded like we were not supposed to be together, Rush. Or like, we were fated to be apart in the first place. But… because of the miracle happened, we were actually bound together. Are you still on the idea that you wanted to disappear, Rush, from my life…?” David made a sad gaze.

Feeling how his heart was getting slightly pained from as he saw David’s made a sad expression, Rush immediately shook his head furiously.

“No, Dave! You got it all wrong! I mean… we are in real luck, got their blessing, and meant to be together all along. You know how my fate was carved in the first place: I wasn’t supposed to return, not in any of the human form, but as a Remnant and supposed to go back to Veryriel, along with the others. But, if this Elysion’s Remnant made a miracle and arranged me into meeting you _–after what they’ve heard as I asked that fool question, or the Conqueror had said–_ for the good for us to even return together, side by side then…”

“…Then it’s all good! We got this _destiny_ to be getting together from now on, until forever. I didn’t even want to disappear from your life, Dave… not after knowing that you’ve returned my feelings. I don’t even want to be separated by you, if it’s not because that stupid Conqueror’s doing or my own feelings of thinking that I was already rejected in feelings. And in all honesty, I wanted us to be bound with, for eternity. If you like the sound of me, as a Remnant being bound by one person, a human, and a Marquis, no less, in their life ever since, then, that’s what I meant.”

David then arched one of his eyebrows, and shaking his head slightly.

“No, Rush, I don’t want to ever categorized you as a Remnant or any beings that seemed to be heard as if there was some line that you and me couldn’t across with. And I don’t like the sound of it. I saw you merely as my equal, my lover, in this term. Regardless of what you are, I still respect you and love you with all of my heart.” David then leaned closer to make a peck on Rush’s bitten collarbone, before licking it softly; seemingly trying to soothe the pain.

Rush let a small moan as he felt David’s tongue started to move from, making its way to trail down until it reached the front of Rush’s black boxer. David gave Rush a long side look as he hovered there, before eventually leaning down as it made a small kiss on the already formed bulge. Rush let a moan out as he felt David was already found his lips on, making a graze of his teeth on it momentarily, which obviously made Rush couldn’t held his voice and tossed his head back in response.

“…And, I couldn’t help it, Dave, but falling over you from the start, all over again…” Rush let a hoarse voice, a mix of moan and gasps as David teasingly licked Rush’s, with the boxer still latched onto.

David chuckled as he stayed, making a small lick from time to time onto the boxer, before eventually pulled the boxer down, making a grin. Rush, seeing how David was actually being eager and truly a horrible tease, at that, already made a gasp once David had enveloped his mouth to Rush’s raging ones. Tossing his head onto the mattress beneath, Rush then lets out a sharp gasp and moans from time to time, especially when David had angled his lips to make sure he could graze Rush’s lips. Rush was by then grabbing the linen sheets strongly as he felt David sucked his evenly, making Rush felt like he was already on the edge.

And surely, not long, Rush already arched his back, making a moan, and there comes a groan when he suddenly felt David released his mouth from. Rush then shot a stare to David, and making a whimper from his urgency to release himself.

“Why…?”

“Hold on, Rush. I want us to both enjoy this equally, so… hold it in, yes? Also, I needed to get the oil from the bathroom, so please wait here. Just _don’t_ touch yourself.”

And there, David made a brief smirk as he rose from the top of Rush’s, making his way to the bathroom. As David walked onto the bathroom _–quite slowly–_ Rush knew David was actually teasing him to the core, and probably would like to see if Rush would have the patience when he was already on the edge. Rush bit his lower lip in response, itching to stroke himself for the rest of the way, but kept his eyes shut instead and trying to distract his mind onto something else as he still clutched onto the sheets strongly; which obviously didn’t work, but the opposites occurred.

“Rush.”

Rush then blinked open both of his eyes, shooting a look to where the voice came from; and quite echoing at that.

“Yeah, Dave?”

“Come to think of it, I do think you still owe me about all of _‘your first time’_ story, as we agreed upon. Would you please tell me more about it? I do think this is the correct time to ask for it.” David chuckled before re-entering the bedroom slowly, with one beautifully carved white bottle on one of his hands, Rush noticed.

Rush then hitched a gasp _–being surprised from–_ before eventually blushing as he covered his face with his palm, grazing his lower lip from. He then lifted his palm slightly to take notice of David still walking as he observed the white bottle on his hand, making a nod as he read the content of the oil itself, or so had Rush seen.

_Well, now, that David asked of it, I couldn’t find a distraction, or maybe trying to direct the conversation we had at hand to something else, not when I am in this kind of situation: where I couldn’t help myself but be embarrassed with me on the edge or release and feeling the need to talk it out. It felt like I was somehow being on the mercy of Dave’s hand; when it fact it was just my own feelings, and probably under delusion of it. It was embarrassing enough as a question that was directed straight at me, but Dave… he… looked just fine when I questioned him back then, and there wasn’t even a hint of his being shy or all… so why do I…?_

“Well…?” David tilted his head momentarily as he kept walking, until he reached the bed and taking a seat on the edge, quite slowly _–letting the bed made a soft creak as he seated himself–_  which made Rush felt nervous as he saw David started to open the cap of the bottle, and pouring the translucent liquid onto his hand.

“I… Um… Uh… about that…”

“Don’t be embarrassed, Rush. I am merely questioning you about how I wanted to know you better, to certain extent; just like how you’ve questioned me before. Also, wanting to know if you are either experienced or not, if you wanted to know more of the details about what I asked to you.” David curled his lips into a smile.

Rush then coughed a little _–as if he wanted to make a speech–_ and gained the Marquis’ attention as he still poured the oil onto both of his hands. There were strangely aromatic smells coming from, making Rush’s felt feeling quite light, and possibly, intoxicated with.

“What, Dave? I know I said I’m straight before, but I have never been in a relationship even once, before, so yeah. Would you like the idea that I’m experienced, or maybe taken, then…? Since you seemed to be…” Rush then opened both of his hands in a wide, quite exaggerated movement; to show David about what he actually meant.

Chuckling at first, David then shook his head lightly.

“No, I wouldn’t really like it, in all honesty, to even anything that you’ve mentioned above, Rush. I’d pretty prefer if you are still virgin and inexperienced, since I was pretty much the same, in this situation. In other words: we would be doing most of our first time together, experimenting and experiencing it with all of our willingness. And there wouldn’t be any shame to be forced upon any of us in a certain time later.”

Rush felt his blushes were coming back as David had just said all the truth without being stuttered, or even be embarrassed with.

_I guess he was already taught by the adults that one day he must face this kind of situation in the future, ever since he became a Marquis at such a young age, that he might be called… shameless, and stuff, but hey, Dave is great. I mean it in all good meanings. He explained it in a short, yet detailed with its meaningful wording and arranged sentence. Compared to me: who would probably bit my own tongue as I will stutter and mince the sentence itself, before I even finished any of it. Hahaha!_

“I… uh, well, I never had experience. With anyone, there. I just liked someone but never involved any further, and… it’s not like how I was with you, Dave. Like, I’m _all serious_.” Rush averted his eyes to look at the furthest wall momentarily, biting the inside of his cheeks.

“I know.” David made a smirk as putted the bottle down to the side of him, leaving quite a space; possibly to make sure it wouldn’t be hit and toppled down from, as it would spread over the linen sheets and would be a disaster, indeed.

“Then, why the question…?”

“I said you owe me, Rush. Also, I just wanted to make sure of it. If you’re really experienced, then… I might be overwhelmed. But then again, I’m feeling thankful that you’re just the same inexperienced with me. And Rush, turn around please.” David then started to hover on the top of me again, making a hearty smile as he saw Rush hesitantly turned on his back, with his stomach on the mattress.

Then, not long, Rush felt David started to move a little on my back, seemingly unbuttoning his own shirt and shrugging himself out from the coat. Rush took a peek as he saw the Marquis was undressing himself _–in such a gentle manner–_ and feeling like he was half disappointed because he couldn’t unclothe David and looking at his body directly. But half of him was actually relieved that he wasn’t involved in undressing or dressing Dave himself. Letting a small sigh escape from his lips, Rush made a longing look at David’s tanned and beautifully sculpted body, from the top until bottom.

_But taking a peek while I was on my stomach as Dave pulled his black shirt up and showing his toned –and sexy– body was more than enough. I might not be able to handle myself from kissing his body if I was the one who unclothe him. Well, damn my inner thoughts._

“Why the sigh, Rush?”

Rush then blinked, seeing how David had a curious expression etched on his face, and making a smirk once he noticed Rush averted his eyes and ducked his head on the mattress.

“No… nothing, Dave.”

“Are you sure…? You seemed to be wanting to say something as you saw me undressing, ever since. Perhaps you wanted to undress me, yes?”

And at that, Rush immediately shoot a surprised face to David. David just smirked teasingly though. Rush bit his lower lip again in response, making a groan as he returned to look at the mattress beneath the two.

“If you wanted to, Rush. I don’t mind. I mean, I still have this part of dressing that seemed to be latching onto my skin that it was really difficult to be released upon. Especially because of the _situation_ I have at hand.”

And Rush, unexpectedly, making a loud sound of groan again in response, but returned to look at David’s face with his face already so red in color. Rush was mumbling some words _–mostly cursing–_ under his breath, but David seemed to not be bothered by it, or either way, David knew Rush just did it out because of his embarrassment. He knew it sounded so corny in many ways more than one, but David still did it anyway and making a smirk, even.

David then closed both of his eyes as he seated back on the opposite of the bed, pulling Rush’s arms at the same time, to made him move closer to his position. Rush was, quite unwilling at first _–with his eyes glazed, looking back and forth from David’s arousal to the Marquis’ face for times–_ before he eventually complied with David’s intention, making a small shy smile as he landed right in front of David’s black pants. Seeing how it was getting bigger and making quite a tent _–especially from his close-range view–_ and what’s more: possibly having its size bigger in reality than how it looked like when it was restrained by the clothing, Rush then rubbed it.

Rush was… actually half testing on David’s reaction, and half intended to tease David out, especially after David teased him endlessly. David let a small sigh escaped his lips as Rush touched him, trembling a bit for seconds, before actually reaching up his hand on Rush’s raging one, making Rush gasped and leaned down to the touch as he felt the slick movement was already latched tightly onto his, stroking up and down with a fast pace, just like a piston.

Rush, who couldn’t help the feeling of how he was already on the edge ever since, made a loud moan as he closed both of his eyes immediately after, arching his back, and pushing himself into the touch deeply as he released his white liquid from, making a spatter and mess as it landed some on David’s hand. Releasing himself in two strong shots, Rush was by then half-lidded as he tried to inhale a lot of air, chest puffing from the afterglow. Rush, trying his best to took in the view after his climax _–helped by David for the second time–_ glanced downwards.

Noticing how his liquid still dribbling and pouring from his still half-hard state _–possibly the rest of the liquid–_ down to the base, Rush bit hit lower lip. Not only his state after coming was embarrassing _–for himself and for David, absolutely–_ there were even some that dribbled down onto his thighs _–making a sexy and enticing look–_ and some even wet the linen sheets below. Rush knew he needed to wash the linen sheets later by his own self, or he would invite questions regarding what he’d done with the Marquis if he putted it down onto the laundry. David might not bothered with, but Rush would be bothered.

Seeing how Rush already released himself in such a short time, David chuckled as he pulled his hand, quite slowly after. David then licked some that gotten into his hands and drank of it, making Rush throw a shy look to.

 

“You know, Dave, the oil is mixed with my….” Rush managed to say as he saw David drinking all of his, without leaving any single trace on his fingers; cleaner than ever.

“Ahh, Rush. It was pretty much alright. Your taste quite strange and quite… not on the list of any descriptions I have ever know before, but getting quite addicting for me, at least.”

Rush then had both of his cheeks reddened furiously as he dipped his head, making a wry smile.

“You know that’s not what I mean…”

David rose both of his eyebrows in response, making a small thoughtful hum.

“The oil, perhaps? I have seen the description earlier and it said it would be alright if one accidentally drank of it. It was aromatic, indeed, but not harming enough or non-toxic, as the people nowadays said it. And somehow, it was really strange, like I just anticipated… I never thought that the oil wouldn’t actually dissipate onto silks, clothing and such. It would only show reaction and disappearing once it was… touched with something lively, like our skins. It just gone without a trace when I tried it on you, earlier, Rush. Perhaps you’ve noticed it and…. Oh. Was it because of our warmth that emanates from, meanwhile our clothing doesn’t have any single one of it….” David mused mostly to himself, and smiled brightly after; who seemed to be already having a finalized theory and an exact answer from his own questions.

_It was cool to see this kind of Marquis, really. I mean, he was already smart and knowledgeable to begin with, what’s more if he did it out on like one of these days, and now. Just by looking at how he was questioning himself about the new question and suddenly getting an answer out of nowhere –possibly from his high intelligence and logic– already made me have this sudden thought: It felt like he was already an Esper and a Professor, if he wasn’t born as a Marquis of Athlum._

_But hey, Dave as a knowledgeable Marquis and like this, was more than enough for someone like me. I mean both of my dad and mum already Professors to begin with, so having Dave as a Marquis and lover, is kind of exhilarating and cool, in many ways. I’m not taking advantage of the situations, though, just being honest. And I mean: I could learn one or more new things about his statuses as well, not just the same thing that had already been like a habit of life. Knowing more would sometimes lead into greater things, I’m just that sure. Hahaha!_

Rush then shrug his shoulders lightly, making a little pout; giving out a response as he didn’t understand any single bit of what David had said. Rush was by then scratching the back of his nape, making quite a face _–and wanted to ask David if it was really true, of what he had just said and all–_ and judhing from how David could smile brightly after he had his hands on trying out the oil and moreover, licking at it as my cum was mixed onto his hand as well _–which was quite stunning for Rush–_ was more than enough to prove that David was alright, and somehow, believing about how the oil dissipates into thin air without a trace, once applied to his skin.

“And it seemed to me, that the oil works just fine with. Especially when you came gloriously…” David made a teasing smirk, making Rush blushed evenly from.

Rush then opened and closed his mouth for few times to spoke and reply of something to David, but David’s interruption _–or possibly, like an esper–_ already made Rush’s nerves calmed down a little and shut himself in response. David smiled a little before putting his hand on Rush’s hair, ruffling at it.

“Don’t worry about it, Rush. You’ve done well. Also, you have my assurances that what happened to the linen sheets today would be of no question to the launderer. They… well, got the gist of what happened between us, anyway.”

“Are you, like, _sure,_ Dave? I mean, I need to at least clean and dry this, you know. I don’t want to tarnish your reputation as the Marquis, and all.”

“You don’t have to worry, Rush. And thank you for the kind thoughts, but in Athlum, everyone is equal, and there wouldn’t be ever the case of one being tarnished in name or tarnishing the other. Please understand that.” David then ruffled some more of Rush’s hair, making Rush closed his eyes as he nodded a little, and smiled.

Rush was by then _–after enjoying his afterglow for a minute with David ruffling his hair–_ collapsed onto the mattress, having heavy breathes, body getting quite sensitive after getting such an intense climax, for the second time. Closing his eyes a little to gain his focus, Rush was by then quite startled as he heard a small sound of zipper being zipped down. Knowing the sound and would only belong to one person who still got his cloth on, Rush immediately turned to look at where the sound came from, staring at it for seconds _–at how the bulge was really big and ready on its action, even though there was still a cloth that prevent it from doing anything–_ and tilted his head a little to make a grin at David, who smiled back as he noticed Rush had already regained his senses and his usual grin.

“Well, now, I thought that you want to unclothe me, Rush…?” David tilted his head to one side, making a playful smile.

“I want to, Dave. I want to. Anyway, you’re such a tease, Dave. _A horrible tease_. If you added more of your dirty talk as we had our way later, I will make sure I will leave you after this. Forget about marriage and stuff.” Rush then started to rub his hand on David’s arousal, making David flinched for a second.

“Now I can’t afford that. I wouldn’t like the idea of our marriage being such a failure after I’ve made a move on you, Rush. Then, I should just stick to teasing you evenly as we had our way, then. But now, as you’ve just mentioned it… it might not be a bad idea. Maybe one or two dirty talks wouldn’t be so bad _–despite your warning–_ especially if it could lead into a greater climax, or even pleasuring you to a certain extent. What is important here: that we were enjoying our time together, as we had both of our first time.”

Rush was about to protest back then as he clicked his tongue, but a finger that had found its way on Rush’s chin and guided him to David’s raging one, was already replaced Rush’s initial thoughts _–to shout his mind–_ and be embarrassed evenly. Shooting a look at how it was nearby than ever, and also Rush’s first time seeing it at such a close range, made Rush gulped his saliva down. David, noticing how Rush was suddenly quiet and almost unmoving as he kept staring, chuckled.

“You don’t have to be that embarrassed, Rush. Perhaps you have changed your mind to unclothe me, then…?” David blinked slowly.

Rush then shoot a look _–almost like a shock–_ to David’s face momentarily, gulping down again, before eventually pushing his lips onto David’s clothed one. David shivered from the sudden touch Rush had given, making Rush felt even nervous to continue. He knew deep inside that David had done this twice to him, so why did he didn’t even try to make David felt good, himself? Rush, quite agonizing over the small and confusing issue he had on the inside of his mind, immediately enveloped his lips over the bulge _–to end his own issue or making it harder upon himself, so he decided to act, instead–_ making David gasped.

Not long though, Rush moved one of his hands to pull down the cloth that had been restraining David’s, quite slowly, before it eventually sprung up in its high and mighty size. Rush, feeling like he had just seen something quite out of the world and so unearthly, actually made a loud gasp. David, too, gasped _–but not from being surprised like Rush–_ from the friction Rush had given, especially when Rush pulled it down and how it sprung up immediately and made the cloth slapped back onto his hard one.

After quite a moment or two, with Rush still staring onto it, David pulled his hand to ruffle at Rush’s black and soft hair, making a smile.

“Are you going to…, Rush?”

Rush then nodded a little, making a glance at David’s face, before starting to work his mouth on, starting from David’s tips. David let a small and quite melodic gasp as he felt Rush’s lips started to envelope the tip, sucking at it slightly before eventually pulling his mouth from, not even a minute passed, and making quite a confused face. David then saw the certain confusion, or maybe hesitation started to form at Rush’s face, letting David tipped his head and asked Rush, with his oh-so beautifully mixed sigh.

“What is wrong, Rush?”

“Nn… nothing is wrong, Dave. I was just wondering how come you could become so used to blowing me off, twice, even, when it tasted like…” Rush trailed off, still looking onto David’s raging stiff one.

David made a chuckle as he put the back of his hand in front of his mouth; to make sure he wasn’t let Rush felt like he was  being mocked or made fun of, but letting Rush see it merely as amusement. Hearing a chuckle coming from the top of him, Rush arched one of his eyebrows as he let out a small hum.

“It is alright, Rush. It was like that for the first time, for me as well, as I made a move on you, just this morning. It tasted like… strange, unique, but alluring at the same time, wouldn’t you agree?” David then started to move his hand down as her ruffled more the back of Rush’s black locks of hair.

“Uh, yeah, I guess. I’m not too keen or fond on the taste, but… Well, let’s just see where I could actually going to, from this.” Rush then started to latch his lips on the tip again, having his grand blush coming back to form on his cheeks as he pushed it down.

David letting out another shuddering gasp from his lips, made a chance to talk his mind of as he felt Rush was already putting half of his hardness to the inside of his mouth.

“You don’t have to force yourself to do this, Rush…“, David said as he stroked the back of Rush’s hair again, making a teasing rub over the back of the nape before going back to stroke Rush’s hair some more.

Rush just rolled his eyes momentarily as he kept on doing what he had _–making a small push from time to time–_ to do, swallowing David’s entirely, from half of it to the entire shaft. But, Rush, because he was truly inexperienced and not knowing when to stop or halt his movement when he didn’t have the slightest idea it of what actually could happen from if one not careful _–or having wrong positions–_ choked down when he had successfully swallow the whole hardness, especially when it suddenly probed over his throat in such a force.

Pulling his mouth back almost suddenly from, eyes closed tightly, Rush was by then hacking, making a groan and wheeze as he patted down his own chest. David, however, seeing this as a chance of taking advantage of the situation itself, made a smirk as he bent down and closer to Rush’s back, probing his finger successfully over Rush’s entrance in one try.

Rush, who still too focused with his hacking _–and how he felt the strange feeling was staying still: of being nudged to the inside of his throat and how it left him with a feeling of how there was a lump forming on the inside, quite replacing the feeling of the hardness being nudged and inserted into his mouth–_ was by then, hitched a gasp when David had already had one of his fingers over the entrance. Rush was about to stop David from doing anything further _–as he putted his hand over David’s torso to try pushing David back to have a seat immediately–_ but already interrupted with a loud moan that escaped his mouth, quite uncontrollably as he clutched down the linen sheets below.

Seeing Rush had made such a reaction when David had probed his finger over the entrance, the Marquis was by then, smirking and moved his finger, to continue with what he’d over in mind. David was encircling his finger over the entrance’s side area slowly at first, making a tease with stroking his finger down to Rush’s base momentarily, before returning back to nudge it to the inside of Rush’s immediately after and stretching over Rush’s tight entrance as he probed on the inside, up and down.

With such an agonizingly slow movement and a tease added into play from time to time, David sure did a good job over making Rush having his head filled with nothing but waves of pleasure from, while letting out delightful moans as David pushed deeper and deeper, to search and successfully hit the sweet spot. Surely, Rush shuddered and trembled greatly as David intentionally hit the sweet spot once he’d found it, and kept doing it for times.

Glancing down a little, David knew that Rush was by then, making a flushed face, biting his lower lip, and both shoulders half shuddering as David kept thrusting his finger, in and out without a pause. David made a faint smile as he kept thrusting his finger without giving Rush a chance to break himself, or even voicing himself but letting out waves of moans. After a few minute passed, with David’s finger was still and adding more of the digits in between _–without giving Rush a space to take his breath or intende to pause–_ and as the Marquis saw Rush couldn’t help but kept moaning and gasping for times already, David smiled proudly.

Rush caught a glimpse of David’s proud smile and was about to protest, but made a loud gasp instead, especially when he was angled in such an uncomfortable position: with David’s hard and stiff one was right in front of him with just an inch apart _–looking so gloriously majestic and seemingly needed to be touched by Rush–_ making Rush couldn’t get his mind straight and getting dizzier from.

Letting the pleasure rushing and gotten into his head, and moaning almost endlessly from, mostly from David’s probing teasingly on his entrance for seconds before eventually thrusting it back to the inside _–without any warning–_ Rush was by then dipped his head down, and accidently brushed his lips with David’s raging hardness. Obviously, David made a small gasp and trembled a bit from the little contact, but didn’t stop himself on doing what he wanted to Rush after.

“D-Dave… Stop teasing me…” was all Rush managed to stutter before eliciting a louder moan again as he felt David was suddenly thrusting his finger deeper in one try, to even reached his hilt.

David made a low chuckle then, and moving himself back a little lower as he traced the line of Rush’s back _–making his lips had a tender contact with Rush’s skin, grazing his teeth softly, while he was at it–_ then grinning as he saw Rush made a small glare from, with his body trembling frequently, under the Marquis still continuous _–and seemingly not to be ending soon–_ teasing touch.

“But you surely _have_ enjoyed my touch, Rush. One or two teasing included in between, surely wouldn’t matter, no?” David then made a small huff on Rush’s back, making Rush jumped a little.

Rush, once he had the chance to say what he had in thoughts back, made an angry exclamation.

“Well, it’s _not_ only one or two, Dave. You tease me for way too much that I’ve lost count of! I mean… come on. Just be _normal,_ wouldn’t you?” Rush then clicked his tongue.

“How does the normal way works for you, Rush? I thought this is already normal enough, for what I mean: what I am doing to you, in these procedures of preparing someone’s first time. Unless… you decide or having the thoughts to make another new play, perhaps? Like maybe blind-fol-“

“Not that! That’s obviously…. Just- just don’t stray from the conversation too much, Dave. You know that I didn’t mean it that way, and not that _kind_ of example. And… ugh. Just stop. Stop this conversation entirely, like, _pretty please?_ ” Rush rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders in response.

Chuckling, David was by then jutted both of his eyebrows, turning the side of his lips into a devilish smile before closing his eyes slightly as he left a fast kiss on Rush’s back again, making Rush gasped immediately.

“As you _wish,_ Rush.”

And just at the last sentence that David had just uttered lowly _–in such a lovely sound, too–_ David started to continue on what he had done ever since earlier, not changing the way he teased Rush as he touched him, making Rush feeling like he wanted to smack David right on the head by then _–by not listening to him about to stop teasing him and continue it in a normal way–_ but having no desire for it, and just letting the Marquis did what he wanted to.

Or so had Rush thought, before he eventually regretted it _, like, entirely._ Letting the Marquis did what he wanted to do entirely was not of a good choice in this matter _–of someone’s first time, even if David was having the upper hand of making Rush feeling good–_ especially when he did something unexpected and pleasurable to a certain extent, in many terms. Letting the Marquis had the lead was good, but somehow, Rush, too, wanted to show that he wanted to have some dominance over, or maybe straddling David to show him. It was a mix of delights and dilemma in Rush’s thoughts. But Rush, knowing David did this out of his genuine intention and showing his love to _–and looking like David really, really wanted to do it–_ just cringed inwardly and kind of giving up on his idea of straddling David.

David was by then, returning to trace his lips again over the back of Rush’s body, making his teeth grazes at it first, before eventually letting his tongue out and came along, leaving a trail of saliva as he kept moving even further down, to follow the line over Rush’s body until reaching the end at the hips, and stopping entirely. Or maybe that was what Rush thought as David seemingly to stop there, all the while David’s side lips formed into a smirk as he planned to do something.

As Rush was trying to predict what will David do next, he just suddenly got overwhelmed by the sudden sensation coming from his back again, with David’s started to work his finger in and out again like some piston, making Rush accidentally put his lips over David’s still raging and hard shaft _–due to the overly- close range and seemingly the best choice to prevent himself from screaming–_ as he let out a hummed moan.

David was, trembling again in a reaction _–and quite evenly there, as he felt the vibrations from Rush’s hummed moan to spread over his hard one to the top of his body–_ but kept still, even after Rush was involuntarily, or awkwardly, leaving a peck over his shaft for quite sometime after, because David knowing of how Rush wanted to restrain his voice and possibly, distract himself from feeling David’s incoming teasing touches.

Clearing his throat loudly, David then readied himself to speak what he had over in mind.

“Well, Rush… if you are saying that I was a tease, then, what about you…?” David said as he gasped halfway, eyes slightly half lidded from Rush’s lips being still over his.

Making sure his tone was still in check as he stayed hovering over Rush’s hips, and unmoving, David was by then made a small hum and tilted his head a little to take a glance over Rush. Rush seemed to be having a deep thought as he stayed quiet momentarily.

“…Maybe I was one too, if you’d like the sound of it…” Rush murmured under his breath as he was still on David’s hardness, making David couldn’t help but letting out a small gasp at first, before a delightful and melodic moan followed after, quite out of his own control.

Grinning a little _–from how David shown a reaction as Rush stayed still with his lips on David’s hard shaft, he realized–_ Rush then made his comeback _–as a payment for David’s over-teasing–_ and giving David’s shaft a super care, as he left butterfly kisses, from the tip, tracing the glorious’ size down until the base, and then back all over from the start. Rush might not be experienced in blowing David’s, nor having the thought to continue what he had done earlier _–but successfully unclothing David there–_  because there was still the strange feeling forming on the edge of his throat.

_Not blowing him off, but giving him a small care instead. I know it wasn’t much exhilarating or feeling any better than blowing it, since it could make one fly to the Sacred Lands after, and… how Dave might call this as a tease, but hey, as long as I gave him a slightest care of, Dave should be grateful. What’s more, Dave had been teasing me ever since, so I gotta pay that back. And… heck, that sounds good in my ear, somehow. Hahaha!_

Rush, giving more kisses to David’s still hard, fully standing, and seemingly not having the signs of coming soon ever since, made a little attempt on sucking the tip playfully. David gave out a response of cocking his head and made a small hum, but Rush, knowing that might not be enough for David to came, sucked even more, quite harder. And at that, David suddenly dipped his head down _–making his blond bangs brushed over Rush’s hips and quite ticklish to make Rush shivered from–_ and biting Rush’s hips hard in response.

Rush then released himself from and be away from David’s as he hitched a loud gasp from the sudden bite _–since he was feeling quite hurt at–_ but eliciting a moan for the following seconds later as he felt David’s tongue had found its way again, soothing Rush’s just bitten and getting quite reddish in color skin, in a slow, entrancing movement.

“You sure do love this, Rush. Admit it, that you love it when I tease you like this. Or maybe, you had attempted to tease me.” David chuckled, moving his way further down below again as he reached the place where his fingers had just itself ever since, moving slightly from time to time and not showing the signs of pulling out yet.

Well, damn you, Dave. So confusing, yet so blissful to make my head went into all kinds of directions just from your touches, or your tease, even.

“…I love you, Dave.” Rush let a small sigh escaped his lips.

“That’s cheating, Rush. I thought that you will say that you love the tease I have given you to. Especially when I rubbed over my fingers to your inside, just like this…” David trailed off as he pushed and pulled out his fingers again, making Rush trembled evenly and let a scream like moan out from his lips.

“…And how it is getting hotter too, somehow. Perhaps the oil sure does its job well. I had to make sure I will have this oil ready again when I had the time to visit on Balterossa.”

Rush then make a small groan, inaudible protests as he swat one of his hands over to David’s ribcage, making David quite startled at.

“Stop your dirty talk, Dave. It _doesn’t_ suit you.” Rush glared from the corner of his eyes.

Seeing Rush made such a reaction from, David grinned and continued, again, with some description over how it was beautiful and whatnot. Which obviously making Rush felt like he was going to swung his legs over to David’s face again, but what came next was beyond comprehension. Rush’s arms were suddenly pulled at such a mesmerizing and a brute strength from that it made him suddenly sat back on the top of the linen sheets with a shocked face, before eventually pushed back as David already hovered over the top of Rush, arms on each of Rush’s side as he leaned closer.

Faces just apart by an inch as David’s eyes were glazed over _–possibly from his neediness–_ and breaths mingled from, Rush arched one of his eyebrows with a playful grin.

“Since you ask me to stop, then I shall, Rush. Although, this time, I might have quite a grave news…”

“That you wanted to do it, yeah?” Rush asked as he nudged one of his legs to David’s hardness, making David closed both of his eyes and burying his head over to the linen sheets beside Rush for seconds.

Still grinning, Rush then moved his leg from as he wrapped both of his hands over David’s shoulder, pulling David into a hug as he whispered, slowly,

“Sure, Dave. Just do it. Though, don’t make it hurt.” Rush said as he make a breathy snicker after.

Opening both of his slowly after, and blinking _–quite absent-mindedly–_ David made a smile. He then pulled a kiss over the side cheeks of Rush’s.

“And yes. Then, let us do our pre-wedding ceremonial start now.” David then moved from the top of Rush’s body, taking the oil bottle from the edge of the bed and returning to pour them over Rush’s entrance.

Shivering from the still cold feeling, Rush then arched his back once he felt David’s hand over his raging shaft, stroking the rest of the oil over as the Marquis pour some over his too. Glancing down, Rush let out a small whimper escaped from his lips as he saw David started to position himself over the entrance. David, seemingly to know all what was going on the inside of Rush’s head _–of being unsure and feeling quite helpless–_ made a small reassuring sound to Rush’s.

“Don’t worry, Rush. I know this might take us some time as preparation and might… hurt, but…”

“I’m alright, Dave. Just do it. It is our pre-wedding ceremonial, right? You know, this is bound to happen sooner or later, either way, so don’t be doubtful now, Dave.” Rush immediately interrupted, and saw there was a flash of gratefulness that washed over David’s serious expression at first, before eventually replaced by a bright happiness.

“Thank you, Rush… I… really couldn’t help myself but loving you even more, now.”

And at that, Rush smiled brightly in response. Smiling heartily back, David then, started to push his raging one inside, quite slowly at first, while looking back and forth from Rush’s face to his position _–to made sure that Rush wouldn’t scream his head off and throwing fits later–_ from time to time. Rush, was at first, cringed and made a whimper once he felt the Marquis’ quite huge size started to penetrate his inside and making his inside getting stretched widely as it pushed through. And, somehow, Rush was getting quite uncomfortable from the sudden intrusion, even though the oil was there to help them have a smoother way as they had their first time.

Reaching his hand over David’s shoulder _–to have a hold over David, if David was about to thrust his way through–_ Rush was by then closed his eyes as he let out a gasp and muttering something incoherent under his breath as David still pushing. David, seeing how Rush reacted, immediately leaned closer and pulling a deep kiss over Rush’s mouth as he then started to push his raging ones deeper and deeper, but with a slow movement as he started to hold down Rush’s hips.

Rush made a hectic gasp and muffled moans when he felt David’s lips on his, and at the same time, kept moving to penetrate his inside, making Rush swung his legs around at first _–trying to get comfortable and throwing his foreign feeling aside–_ before eventually getting used to the uncomfortable feeling once David stayed over his inside for few minutes once half of it was already inside, unmoving as he let Rush adjusting to his size.

Rush, knew that the first time would always be like hell and heaven at the same time _–or so had he heard over some people talking in the pub for few times before, since it could be painful and pleasurable the same time–_ let a shuddering breath out from his nose as he heaved his chest up and down, trying his best to relax his muscles and to made sure he would be able to take in more of the Marquis’s size to even reached the hilt.

Seeing how Rush quite adjusted and relaxed later, David was by then moving his lips from, and moving to penetrated himself further again, and slammed his way in once he had inserted it fully _–to hit the sweet spot, even–_ making Rush moaned loudly and arched his back from. Staying there for seconds to let Rush take his breath _–and possibly, the feeling of having David’s on his inside–_ David then pulled one of his hand to caress Rush’s cheeks and made a low, melodic, and beautiful in Rush’s opinion voice. Seeing how the Marquis had a concerned expression washed over his beautiful features because of him, Rush tried to smile, but only a cringe was starting to form on his mouth as the soreness and fullness was still there.

“Rush, are you alright…?”

“… Mm, maybe, Dave, I’m not that sure, _ah!_ ” Rush then winced a little when David started to move a little, trying his best not to make Rush felt any uncomfortable, at all.

“You know, Rush… if you’re feeling uncomfortable, then do tell me. I wouldn’t like the idea of hurting you to the point of making you hating me because right now…” David stopped in the midway of his sentence as he suddenly felt his hardness was suddenly getting cramped, making David let out a sigh filled with pleasure.

“I won’t hate you, Dave. I can’t. You know that. The only one who could have his hate over here, is you, Dave, if possible, for making me dragging you into all this marriage stuff.” Rush made a strained laugh.

David then grunted and thrust his hardness once to the inside of Rush’s, making Rush tossed his head back onto the linen sheets below and elicited a moan. Seeing how Rush reacted after one try, David knew he wouldn’t hold himself back after, but still keeping his promise to Rush _–of not hurting him–_ as David started off with normal pace of slow yet pleasure intended-thrusts, making sure Rush would just be alright with keeping up with him after, if he was about to increase the pace. Thrusting for several more times later, David was by then made a teasing nip over Rush’s throat, letting Rush gasping evenly from.

“… And I didn’t regret anything, Rush. I could just never even hate you, it’s all nonsense. Instead, you made me just head over heels for you, to even falling deeper, to even the deepest of Remnant world. Remnant or not, you are just you, Rush. Nothing can’t ever… replace, you, the Rush Sykes, of my dearest friend ever since the first time we met on Yamarn Plain to become my _lover_ , in Athlum, now.” David managed to say before letting out a moan as he felt Rush’s inside was suddenly clenching his _–perhaps from Rush’s neediness to stop David–_ which made David gasped loudly.

Rush was by then making a devilish grin, pulling David’s shoulder down, to made David bent down a little as Rush made a small _–yet the obvious playfulness tone came into play–_ whisper.

“Now I felt like I was such a jerk for saying all that stuff to you, Dave. Sorry, but… I still love you.” Rush then leaned in to pull a swift peck over David’s lips.

As their lips and eyes locked onto each other for minutes _–with Rush’s lips was still hovering over David’s–_ David then made a warm smile in return, and started to return thrusting into Rush’s again, slowly, at first, before increasing the pace as he kept thrusting after. And as David had his way with Rush _–and probably might be losing half of his senses of giving Rush time to keep up with–_ David started to angle himself down, thrusting and slamming it straight to the inside of Rush’s and hitting his sweet spot continuously.

David then kept up his half controllable self to kept slamming his still hard shaft, to even made a slippery sound of skins slapping skin, all the while eliciting waves of sexy moans coming from Rush’s throat. Rush wasn’t a quiet person to begin with, so, when he actually felt it or enjoying the things, he would express it clearly, and this, was an advantage to David, especially in this kind of situation. David didn’t even need to ask if he was doing good or not, giving Rush pleasure or not, and all of it had been answered, just by looking at Rush’s expression and reaction.

David, having seen the small chances being spread over the front, with Rush already started to enjoying the thrusts he had given to, started to made a small teasing flick over Rush’s still hard one, at first; trying to check if Rush was really enjoying his touches. Rush gasped suddenly, before eventually screaming his head off as David started to trace his finger from the tip to the base, then grabbing it whole as he pumped his hand over it, matching it with the thrusts he had given Rush.

“D-Dave… _Stop_ your teasing…. Ah!” was all Rush managed to say while David started to pump on his erection in such a fast pace, that Rush started to bit his lower lip to stifle his moans, but failed miserably.

Half lidded, Rush was by then, making a small raspy whimper while whispering, _‘I’m coming…’_ to David. It was almost inaudible, but knowing how Rush always expressed himself whenever he wanted something, David nodded, and sped up his pace, both his hands and his thrusts. Rush made a louder moan as he felt David suddenly thrust his erection hard later, and almost giving no space for Rush to talk but eliciting sweet moans, made David couldn’t help but at the same time wanted to release himself hard, on Rush’s inside.

Pulling out slowly at first, before eventually slamming hard to the inside of Rush while aiming for the sweet spots, David had successfully made Rush couldn’t say anything as the time passed, but gasping and moaning, endlessly. David kept on doing his strong slam of thrusts for a minute after, which made Rush couldn’t help but gripping his hand strongly on David’s shoulder, almost scratching David’s back as he dug his finger over the flesh. But David, knowing that Rush hold himself onto David like that _–to even almost hurting his back, which was of no problem to David, really–_ because he was expressing himself, turned his lips into a smile, without him realizing it. _It was nothing compared to the emotions I had over, when I thought I had lost Rush forever, of no doubt,_ was what David thought at the time.

Seeing how Rush had already truly enjoyed the thrusts he had given, David was by then removing his hand from Rush’s still hard shaft, but putting one of his finger over the tip, rubbing at it from time to time. Rush shuddered and moaned louder when David did that _–obviously enjoying the touches and must be feeling so blissful when David did that–_ so David intentionally rubbed with his matching slam of thrusts.

With the room was by then, filled with nothing but their erratic gasps heard in every moment, slippery skins sound as David slammed his erection to Rush’s inside and their manly body essence that wafted over from two, Rush suddenly arched his hips as he felt David’s sudden thrust becoming erratic in pace and getting uncontrollable. And just at the last sudden strong and deep thrust was buried deeply to Rush’s hilt, making a stop as the Marquis closed both of his eyes, Rush was by then closed his eyes too, and released himself at the same time, with David.

Letting a gasp mixed with loud moans as they came together after, the two stayed in their same position for who knows how long, letting the afterglow and pleasure washed over the two _–making the two getting more sensitive than ever–_ as their hot and warm seeds started to spurt out from their hardness in two hard and strong shots, with one washed and filled over Rush’s hot inside to the brim, and the other scattering over Rush’s toned stomach, to the sheets below, leaving sticky trail and to even gotten some over his face, trailing down over his lips; which was truly sexy in David’s opinion.

After letting the pleasure gotten into their heads for half a minute or so, and making the two breathing heavily after their intense first time shared in between, David was by then shook his head as he blinked slowly, fixating his gaze over what he had in front of and trying his best to took in what he had seen and chuckling as he found two black orbs had found its way to stare at him, without batting an eyelash.  

The scene, with Rush was staying still with his chest heaving up and down, chests dripped down with bullet of sweats mixed with his own cum, made David couldn’t avert his eyes later from, by noticing how Rush was getting sexier than ever, especially when he took a glance where Rush licked his own cum that was gotten onto his face. And evenly, as he pulled out his shaft for a minute after, making his seeds spilled out from Rush’s entrance slowly, making Rush elicited another moan, and when it just got scattered on the linen sheets below, David knew that he wanted to do the second round.

And what’s more: there were even some that trailed down from his thighs that it made Rush looked just perfect, making David just wanting to do the continuation of. Feeling his erection was suddenly getting half-hard again, David covered his face a little with the back of his hand, quite blushing as he averted his eyes later.

And it applied the same to Rush, who glued his eyes over David’s toned body that was washed over with his white seeds, looking so erotically sticky and beautiful at the same time. Rush was, absentmindedly reached his hand to wipe his hand over David’s body, making a small hum _–mixed with after-glow and still quite washed from the pleasure sound–_ as he looked onto David’s body, quite making a stare. That was, until he realized David had his shaft getting half-hard again, and with David already covering his face from. Smiling a little, Rush was by then throwing a quite surprising question.

“You know, Dave…? If you wanted to continue again, I wouldn’t mind. Though, I will never expect the first time would be this… hurtful.” Rush cringed.

David was by then returned to look at Rush, eyes slightly widened from what Rush had just said. Tilting his head a little, David was by then returning the question.

“But, Rush, you are hurting, surely you wouldn’t like to continue, or am I, perhaps, misinterpreting what you have just said…?” Unsure, David arched one of his eyebrows.

Rush then made his usual playful grin as he pulled David down, making a smooch over the Marquis’ lips. Whispering in a low tone, Rush knew he would just entice the marquis into doing the continuation, especially when Rush knew that David wouldn’t and couldn’t resist him, not when they were in bed manners.

“Well, you are not. Obviously, Dave, I will appreciate it if you will just continue now. I might be able sore and couldn’t walk after this anyway, so get your chances now or fail miserably, yeah?”

Then, something started to poke hard over Rush’s thighs. Rush chuckled though, as he then intentionally let his thighs stroke at David’s fully erect ones. Seeing how David made a glazed look over Rush’s again, Rush lean in for leaving another peck on David’s cheeks, making David just took the bottle of oil again, and started it all over. And as Rush had his eyes on David all the time, David made a small murmur with a smirk to Rush’s face.

“You sure are good to flirt or enticing me to do something that I was even reconsidering, regarding of your current body status…”

“Dave, we are like, already wed now, so whatcha murmuring there, hmm?” Rush feigned innocent, pretending that he didn’t heard any single words coming from David’s mouth.

David, knowing as he always was, leaned in to leave a peck on Rush’s lips, before pulling Rush into another deep-tongue kissing. Hot muscles against muscles, David was by then licking the whole inside of Rush’s, making Rush gasped from, and forcibly returned David’s tongue-play, or he will get choked again. After two or three minutes passed with the two still on their tongue-battling, Rush was, the first one to break off the kiss and made a wry smile.

“You sure are eager, Dave. Now that you are showing me your eagerness _–both on your kiss and between your legs–_ just take our sweet time, yeah?”

David smirked before eventually spreading the oil over Rush’s body again, making a small whisper of,

“Of course, Rush. Until you pass out first, that is.”

Chuckling in response, Rush was by then putting his hand over the back of David’s blond locks, making a playful grin.

“Ohh, now _that_ sounded like a great idea. Maybe if you pass out first, I could be like… the one who gets the award of… maybe, straddling you?” Rush laughed.

“That seemed to be a great idea, indeed. Well, that _is_ if you managed not to pass out first, Rush. And surely, I hope we are doing this out of our consent and love, yes?” David arched both of his eyebrows, making a pleasant smile over Rush.

Nodding, Rush was by then returning to kiss the Marquis on the lips again, and whispering,

“Mmhm, with me being in love with you, then _we are,_ Dave.”

Closing his eyes slightly, David was by then pulling a peck over Rush’s temple, making a small, yet full of love whisper,

“I love you too, Rush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Do you like it or... perhaps enjoying this? If you do, please leave some kudos to let me know. ;D  
> Also, the next chapter would be the last one, so make sure to prepare some tissues and *cough* wait for the rest. Alright? Alright.
> 
> Then, see you on the next chapter on the notes, along with the new fictions, incoming! ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, chapter 8 is... out! This would be the last chapter for this canon pairing of the game itself, and hopefully... you're going to enjoy the ride, as usual! Get your tissues and hope ready, but... don't cry!
> 
> It's not a bad ending... but ah, what will happen might lead to some reminiscing of the ending, and ahem, what are waiting for? Scroll down and enjoy the ride! ;D

It was by the next day, around the afternoon that Rush started to regain his wakefulness after such a long, tiring, but full of pleasure day. With Rush having his first time with David yesterday, and ended up as a losing streak for Rush because he fainted on the third round, out from exhaustion no less, Rush knew he would be sore all over, especially that afternoon. Feeling some part of his body having a dull feeling or muscles ached from, mostly because of spending the whole day with David yesterday, Rush let a sigh escaped his lips.

_As I just said yesterday, to David, so clearly to his face, even. He just didn’t want listen and overdid it at the third round, when I had already told him to stop… Oh well, at least I was being overly enthusiastic by wanting to straddle him if I didn’t faint myself first, too. Hahaha! Kind of regretting it, but… now I’m feeling quite sore on the bottom, and might be having difficulties of walking myself, I felt like I am just going to spend the day on the inside of the castle… and lazing around here…but… But David wouldn’t like the idea, wouldn’t he?_

Rush then stirred a little upon his wake at first, feeling quite sluggish at first _–because of the strains and all that feelings following him–_ before eventually stretching himself on the bed while stifling out a yawn. Feeling that he was kind of refreshed or having enough sleep, and not wanting to have David waking or giving him some kind of advice upon his _–kind of deep and–_ beautiful slumber, Rush then blinked both of his eyes open slowly for several times _–until he gotten a clear view from–_ and wiped the tears that came from the corner of his eyes momentarily before eventually regaining his all of his wakeful senses. Clenching shut his eyes for a moment before opening both of it again to regain his super clear view, Rush then pushed himself slowly to take a proper seat on the bed.

_Since this is morning, or maybe since afternoon has arrived, this is time for me… to call David and tell him about visiting Elysion this afternoon… and wait. What…?_

And as Rush pushed himself, he noticed and took points of several things happening while he was sleeping. First, his body was already clean from the nook till cranny, but still unclothed. Luckily, there was this linen blanket that covered Rush’s body while he was asleep, so he didn’t felt that much cold, compared to when he’d already awoken from, like just then. Second, Rush noticed that the bed was partially empty; David wasn’t there. Seeing how the linen blanket was doubled in size on the top of Rush’s body, Rush knew that David must already be up and gone to somewhere. And last but not last, Rush took a notice of a small note that was placed right on the top of the linen blanket.

Eyeing it momentarily _–with much curiosity–_ and feeling like the note was surely for him, Rush was by then taking up the note from, glancing around the environment at first _–to check if maybe there was someone inside, and once he was sure there wasn’t anyone else but him–_ he then put it right on his eye level as he read it.

_“To Rush. Rush, once you have find yourself awake, please get ready as soon as possible and please wear the formal attire that I had decided over after few hours, which is placed just right on the top of my work desk. I know you might be gasping from or maybe already having a ‘hunch’ that I will send you this note. Or perhaps if you are still don’t know what I am talking about… then. It is about our marriage, Rush. I have the ring ready at my hands now, and will surely have it fit exactly on your ring finger. I should be at least greet you this morning or when you have already wake by now, but the Congress wanted to have my presence for today, in Elysion. Meanwhile that I am in the Elysion, I would like to have your hand and made our official vow in front of the Ark, if that is not that much of a request.”_

Rush then took a pause on reading as he took a small glance to the nearest clock and saw the time. And then looking over his shoulder to check the formal attire that David had requested his to wore. Seeing that it was there, Rush then returned to read the rest of the note, meanwhile feeling his cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

_“And by all means, it would just the two of us, just like you have said to me back in Eulam. I truly respect your decision and all of your good means by having the private, instead of involving many peoples. It wasn’t of much problem for me, but, Rush, what you’ve said truly is important and I cherished it.”_

Rush then paused again as he took a deep breather, stroking one of his hands over his cheeks momentarily before continuing again. Feeling like his heart and head were both about to explode from how deep and romantic did David’s writing _–what’s more the beautiful handwriting that was solely intended for Rush, and not anyone else–_ Rush fixated his gaze over the note again, trying his best to digest what David said next.

_“That aside, Rush. The congress for today is about the announcement that I am about to have a higher position to serve Athlum and the Congress for the better, to be announced as a Duke, or so had I received a letter of information just right before I wrote this note. I truly hoped that you will stay on my side, regardless of what statuses I had right now, and just like how we were. I sincerely hope that you wouldn’t be disappointed upon the marriage issues again. I have sent the letter just this morning to my relatives and the problem would be no more relevant in our future. Perhaps you might not like the sound of it, but I have and had to inform them about our relationship. By now and the future, surely no one will reject or having an objection as they have said they’ve known all about it.”_

_“Last but not last, Rush. I love you. You know you do, as well. And if you’ve read this and wear the attire, please take a ride on the coaches I have reserved upon in front of the bedchamber. Absurd as it must sounded, or to the extent of ridiculous, I want you to know that I am eager to meet you, in front of the Ark, just like how a marriage works. And thank you, for returning and choosing to stay by my side, Rush. I didn’t regret my choices in life nor disappointed by meeting you. Be it as whatever you are, Rush, you are the only one for me, please remember that. With all my heart, David Nassau.”_

And just at the last sentence on the note, Rush felt the corner of his eyes stung. He immediately wiped the back of his hand onto it, though, so none of the tears will fallen down. Not when he didn’t want to cry, instead smiling, for David, eternally.

_Damn it, Dave. Just in the afternoon too, I’ve gotten your message loud and clear. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Congratulations and I love you, evenly now, Davey Dave. The romantic Marquis and now came to be Duke and the only dork in love to forget his rationality at once, when it came to me. It sounded so wrong here and there, but I’m prideful enough that I could change David’s way of thinking for like, forever._

And as Rush had his thoughts clear for quite a minute after _–with him doing his best to held his tears in and exhaling for times to let the sadness away–_ and mostly wanted to hurry up and met David immediately, Rush then stood up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, clean his face and whatnot, before eventually coming out and changed into the formal attire that David had mentioned over the note. Knowing that David wanted to have a marriage and his hand in front of the Ark soon, Rush smiled from ear to ear as he finished putting up his cloth. Walking in front of the huge mirror that stood beside the wardrobe David had in his huge bedchamber, Rush then made a thumbs up once he had seen his cool and so Rush-like feature.

It was a pair of simple and elegant tailored suit, mostly black in color _–except the white uniform he had worn underneath along with the white tie–_ but having its silk shone in little purplish hue if reflected by the sun. Seeing the material wouldn’t be cheap and surely of one’s best choice _–from the Duke, there–_ Rush felt thankful. Whipping his body around for few times to check, and once he was sure that he had used the attire correctly _–and not having a single mistake here and there–_ Rush immediately strode across the room and be outside.

_Well now, Dave, I’m coming to get you, my love._

 

 

Rush, knowing that the coach had waited for him ever since the morning _–or so had Rush guessed–_ gave a hearty thanks as he took a seat on the inside later. Seating where he usually seated himself beside David, like per usual, but not now _–since David was already out, waiting for him on the Ark’s gate, or so had Rush predicted–_ Rush let out a sigh. Strangely, though, instead of having David’s presence seeming so overfamiliar with _–and Rush feeling the slightest strange if David wasn’t by his side, by now–_ Rush seemed to get on how David had felt when he had lost Rush, especially after his stupid decision on Elysion.

Not only that, Rush too… had felt the last thing that had boggled his mind ever since, and that was: the thing that Rush had never said before, or kept it as a secret from everyone else, but _himself._

It was about Rush actually knew that he wasn’t supposed to have a marriage but: returning to Veyriel if he was about to see the Ark by then. There was a story part about him meeting the Conqueror that he had changed a little as he retell it, as he didn’t want to mention something quite unimportant _–because Rush wanted to fight against the fate, but making a true miracle instead, starting now, or so had he hoped and wished to do–_ just to make everyone be sad again.

Also, the truth behind the story he had retell was: that the miracle _didn’t_ actually happen. At the time Rush was about to return with David, it was merely because he had a small talk through telepathy with the Ark at the same time, that he’d be able to return, through some kind of agreement. Rush knew he couldn’t return at all, no matter what happened, but he still insisted on making one, anyway, even knowing if he will hurt someone he had loved dearly ever since, in a certain time later.

It was just because he was the usual Rush, who would partake himself on something he couldn’t ever predict or overly dangerous, like a battering ram, like how he always was, but solely for the better, that he will jump himself on making such a stupid decision, he knew.

That was also the reason why: he kept mentioning the Ark and blessing, and whatnot. Rush wanted to actually tell the truth about his agreement with, but he didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. Rush too, had felt that maybe David had the slightest clue that Rush was hiding something, but decided not to probe it further, and wanted to trust Rush for all he had.

Meanwhile David was changing the conversation itself for their sakes. Rush just knew, especially about the part when Rush had stupid jealously over the girl, when it was just about giving David an _‘if’_ the girl was about to return along with the Ark, instead of him. It wasn’t possible, of course _–because she wasn’t of Remnant–_ but Rush just wanted to know about David’s true feelings that he said it, and getting David’s true feelings to even lead into this kind of situation himself: of returning and having marriage at the same time.

_It would be a total happiness for me, if it wasn’t there were such an agreement I’ve had over with the Ark back then._

Rush, trying to recall what happened back then, leaned his back onto the coach’s seat as he stared to the outside, blankly. Rush, had made some kind of little agreement with the Ark back then, mentioning about how he wanted to return to David as human, if possible. He could, however, would be given a certain time to return along with the Ark to the Veyriel later _–along with the other Remnants, but they would be the last ones to return as exceptions–_ once he had made David happy, or even having his feelings returned. The Ark helped the two broke through the Remnant matrix world, and that of course, happened successfully. In return, Rush had to paid back what had the Ark had given him _–help of teleportation–_ once he had reached his goals, with going back to the Veyriel together and to never return.

Biting his lower lip at his own recalling, Rush then made a small groan and hunched his back. He knew it was a bad idea if he was about to have a marriage with David in front of the Ark, since Rush knew that the Ark would probably activated itself to drag Rush along once he’d gotten inside, and possibly leaving David with much questions, or even making him sad, again; in other words involving David with something that might made him traumatized.

Rush, too, he knew he might eventually screwed up in the process if he wasn’t careful enough when he had the talk with the Ark, by delaying the time… negotiating, or anything he could think of by then, but he wanted to play his cards correctly and _carefully._ And not to… brought David to any of the messes, if he would ever create one, by then.

“And I sure hope I wouldn’t truly mess up by then… or I’ll ruin everything.” Rush mumbled.

Rush, though, didn’t know what will actually happen if he was about to reject the teleportation to Veyriel to return _–or breaking his agreement with–_ or possibly having some suffer some punishment from how Veyriel’s world works, but knowing whatever will happen in the end and how it will all turn out to be all better, no matter what he chose, what he made, what he decided, all at the same time with all his heart, his honesty and pure feelings and the same seconds he breathe, Rush let a small sigh escaped his lips.

He knew it was just his over-optimism that clouded his mind on what will actually happened and possibly happened _–just like his sacrifice to involve dozens people grieving for him in the end–_ but Rush, would like the sound of him holding on the last hope _–of doing everything he could by then–_ he would ever had in his hand.

_To break my way through, or to be broken and letting David scarred away for life._

Since he would have to make a miracle happened for sure, this time, to stay with David for the eternal time he would be given, Rush will make his way through. And by mentioning about the miracle ever since, Rush knew that he would made David eventually be sad again if he _did_ know what was the truth behind the kind of covered up or change story when he brought it accidentally, when he was on the dining table along with his family. But, Rush having another intention, now, couldn’t and _wouldn’t_ bring the real topic itself, unless if the truth was about to break out in front of David’s eyes, then it was all the ‘ _the end’_ , or the _‘start’_ of something new, to grow into something else.

And now, with Rush was going back to the Elysion again, possibly repeating to made David sad if the Duke was about to know why he was keen on seeing the Ark, and have his chances of messing up, but dedicated himself to let David knew that to return to Veyriel wasn’t of his intention _–since it was part of the agreement that he didn’t like too, in a slightest bit just because he wanted to return to David’s side–_ and not now, when he had David loved him and waited for Rush as he knew that Rush would come for him. Rush knew well: that he wanted to overwrite what had happened last time in Elysion, with a marriage, between the two, now, not making David dwell into another loss or anything else.

Stupid as it was, Rush wanted to risk himself again, this time, but for the sake of him and David, not to stop the Conqueror, or involving himself deeper with the Remnant. And that was why he was called as a fool by the Conqueror, exactly. He didn’t hate the sound of it, though, not when he had David, though Rush wondered on for how much longer will the truth could be concealed from… He just didn’t want to be separated from David anymore.

 “So, this is why David was so… sad and cried… back then, huh…” Rush muttered under his breath by himself, as he clasped both of his hands strongly.

Dipping his head from the mixed thoughts and feeling David’s own feelings towards him, Rush was by then, just took a notice of another paper on his side. Rush didn’t realize that there was something on David’s usual seat on his side at first, but after few moments of having missed David and all the feelings he had over in his head, Rush just… suddenly realizing that there _was a note,_ beside him.

_How come did I not realize it in the first place…? Ah, well, maybe it was because of the power of me being missing David and such that I suddenly got a keen eye and senses._

Rush was by then taking the note from and started to read it.

_“Rush. You surely would be inside the coach now that you’ve read this, yes? Just a little bit more time between the way and you will surely get to embrace me in your hands. Perhaps you might had this little sentiment I had over in my mind as I lost you back then, Rush. But as you can see, the feelings, or maybe this little feelings of wanting to meet you so desperately, or perhaps that might be how you felt as you read this, is exactly what I had felt over. I felt so desperate, I felt so lost, and not knowing of what to do, but wanted to hurrying myself up to meet you, regardless the costs. If you’ve had felt exactly this feeling, then… Rush. You know that you are not alone, I am with you, to our marriage.”_

Rush was by then widened eyed from, and making a gape.

_How… how could Dave… be so, keen? I mean, he didn’t know what would happen when I was asleep, and when he wrote this, right? But… but what he said, though, is exactly the same with what I am feeling, right now. Maybe… just, maybe. David wanted me to know how he felt back in the day, and how he wanted me to stop doubting once and for all, and letting me experiencing it for myself. That, I’m quite sure, now. Especially with the Ark… regardless the costs, it is. Whatever it is, I will find my way to negotiate and force myself to be together with David, for sure. For sure!_

And Rush was by then, sighing loudly. Crumpling the note over in his hand, Rush then averted his eyes slightly as he made a wry smile momentarily, before eventually changing his experession into a dedicated one.

“Well, Dave…. I love you. I will never doubt you, just not anymore. I am over it, and I am, too, with you, to our marriage…”

 

 

Once the coaches had arrived in Elysion, right on the Tula Street, Rush immediately hopped from the inside, saying thanks and waved a goodbye _–as he rejected the coaches’ offers to lend him a ride until the real destination–_ and running himself until he had reached the street where the Ark Gates were belonged. After few minutes of turning and skipping against waves of people that busily crowding over the streets, Rush knew better that he should just took the ride patiently when he was offered by, earlier. But, Rush being too enthusiastic with his new dedication, full of energies to visit David with his own legs, just couldn’t stop but running with all the strength he had.

To surprise him from the back, to embrace the Duke with his open arms, and how he would return it, just like what had happened back then in the Remnant matrix world before it had to crumble and ruined their moments. And how Rush felt the how David’s feeling back then, when Rush tried to hide himself from the world, from David, due to his own feelings. Rush, feeling slightly guilty and being quite a jerk in some ways, knew that he should apologize and said all the things that would show his feelings to David, in all words that he could find and made to.

_David is important to me, and he would always be. I just knew that: I love him._

And as Rush running through the street _–and getting an eyeful from the crowds over his attire–_ before eventually seeing the arch in front of the Ark’s gate where David had promised and waited there, with some guardians along, Rush immediately made a bright smile as he ran evenly, to even exhaust him to the core when he managed to jump himself over David’s back. And surely, his surprise was more than enough to made David made a shocked expression, face getting quite pale as he saw Rush was dropping sweats and hanging over his shoulders with  his usual droopy eyes and sheepish smile.

What’s more: when David took notice of the just barely arrived coaches on the back of Rush’s. David was about to glare and spoke his mind about why Rush was running instead of riding it _–or so had Rush had observed the facial expression that started to change on David’s–_ but Rush had already grasped both of his hands on David’s arms, making David stopped and returned to gaze at Rush with confusion.

“Sorry, Dave. I’m… I’m just too eager to meet you that I declined the ride halfway, and hey damn. I even forgot that I am sore all over. Guess I’m just that overexcited.” Rush then laughed loudly, which was followed by the guard that laughed behind David’s back, with a nod.

Knowing that Rush was such a happy and bouncy person to even could let one person be follow what he had wanted to, David then glanced over the coaches at first and smiled.

“It is alright, Rush. Thank you for stopping me from yelling, although, must I ask for another new outfit for you? It’s getting quite crumpled there, Rush…” David then reached out both of his hands to fix Rush’s collar and tie, which made Rush grinned sheepishly, while waving his hand.

“Ahh, no need, Dave, no need, really. Anyway, let’s just hurry up and check the Ark, yeah? And congratulations for Athlum’s sake, and yours, personally, Dave. Being a Duke, I mean. I am not smart enough about statuses but I know that being a Duke is cool. And suits you _, I mean it.”_ Rush grinned.

Tilting his head slightly, David made a small warm smile as he blinked slowly, long eyelashes looking so ever beautiful, Rush noted.

“Thank you, Rush. Now that we almost arrive to the Ark….” David then trailed off in silence, before whipping his body around to face the guard and whispering something.

Seemingly to get what David’s orders were, the guard then step aside and formed into a small guard formations, walking to the further back; perhaps to prevent anything from happening, as David had just became a Duke. David then returned to look at Rush, making a warm smile again, before taking Rush’s hand, entwining it as he led the way. Smiling back, Rush then followed David without any further ado, making their way to the familiar Ark’s Gate, through a column of buildings and smaller gates.

Once inside, Rush felt the sudden feelings started to rose and stir inside him. Knowing what he had felt and should expect, Rush immediately jumped in front of David’s, making a shield in front of the Duke. David was about to question regarding what happened, but seeing of Rush had emanated a small green lights from his body, David knew, that Rush must be trying to protect David, in a Remnant way. It was by then, Rush started to spoke with his usual grin, making such a face at the Ark. There didn’t seem to be anyone to be talked to, but David knew, Rush was talking to the only portal that led the way up to the Sacred Lands.

“Hey. Sorry for… not showing up as of late. I know you might be angry, and hell, maybe waiting for me to return along with you, yeah? But sorry, pal… I don’t have the intention of returning. I, decided to return as a Remnant and human to this world, with David Nassau, as my lover. Maybe you might call me a foolish or traitors being again, and I expect you to, but, thank you, really. For giving us a miracle, of teleportation and all that ride. It was enjoyable to have all of your guys on my side when we had talked ever since… and well. I am just showing up here to introduce you with the new Duke, on my side…” Rush shrugged his shoulders and made a face over the Ark, all the while waving one of his hands to David.

It was by then, David immediately interrupted Rush’s conversation with, holding one of his hands over Rush’s shoulder. Rush didn’t bother to turn over to look at David, but making a sad smile.

“Wa, wait, Rush. Did I just heard, wrong? With what you’ve just said…” David widened his eyes, Rush noticed.

Smiling sadly and looking down at the floor, Rush shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry for not telling you again, Dave. But, you didn’t. I’m sorry that I never mentioned this to you before, and should be probably deserve your hate, for changing the story or… maybe, making you worried evenly now. Well, I should have return with it to Veyriel once I have… made you happy. And once I decided to return back here, it was supposedly to be my depart with the Ark _–to show that I had successfully finished my mission–_ again. That’s why I said we can just go anytime. But heck, here I am trying to say that I didn’t want to return. Just saying goodbye, to. I just- I love you Dave, I didn’t have the slightest intention of ever leaving you again…” Rush sighed, and feeling his eyes stung suddenly, but wiped it the moment he had felt the tears was about to fell.

David then made a full of horror face as he had just heard what Rush had said. Unsure, David then looked at the Ark, which seemingly started to emitting white lights from, making a small disappearance little by little, as one or two light flickered into thin airs and gone entirely. David then immediately returned to look at Rush, which obviously doing just fine with his lights coming and flickered from time to time. Rush was still intact, unlike the Ark, which was disappearing, little by little; just like what David had seen the last time in the same place outside, and how he had cried over when he had seen Rush disappeared to. Making a sad gaze over David and little sniffles, Rush then forced himself to made a smile.

“Don’t worry, Dave. I _won’t_ disappear. I know it’s absurd when you’ve seen that I could be probably gone like the Ark, but I wanted to try on something here, this time. If you are still unbelieving on what I’ve said, though, Dave, then, pull out the rings and put it over on my finger, and let’s see what will happen, yeah…?”

David immediately pulled the black box out from his pants and opening the box without protest once Rush had just said it. Inside, the Jewel Steel that was formed into a pair of ring were readied to be putted upon one’s finger and surely, it would fit on Rush’s, no doubt. David then kneeled on one leg as he pulled Rush’s hand, inserting the wedding ring into Rush’s ring finger slowly as he made an Athlumian Vow.

Rush didn’t know what David had just said _–and what it meant, but knowing it might meant as a wedding vows–_ but Rush too, made a vow in a Remnant language, which supposedly no one understand but Rush and the Ark itself, after what David had just said. David, making a tilt over what Rush had just said, pulled the other box and gave it to Rush.

Smiling even wider, Rush then opened the box, letting out the Jewel Steel Ring as he inserted it upon David’s ring finger seconds later, and kissing it tenderly. David, feeling like he was scared that Rush was about to disappear, immediately lunged himself on Rush, making his lips had a contact with Rush’s warm ones. Rush then whispered,

“Until death, we will never be apart.”

And at that, David said the same, whispering it on Rush’s ear as he started to wrap both of his hands on Rush’s waist as he hugged Rush evenly. Smiling, Rush was by then, saying,

“You know, Dave, you don’t have to be all that sad and scared. I won’t be gone, I promise.”

And as David had just heard what Rush had said, David clenched shut both of his eyes; seemingly didn’t want to know or predicting what will happen next. Rush knew he had seen David had trembled a little as he hugged Rush, but Rush could only gave a little smile as the green lights still emanated from his body. But, David, being as scared as he was when he had lost Rush ever since, made small curses, like couldn’t the fate changed and such. Rush heard all of it, loud and clear and then made a small reassuring sound.

“You can see that the Ark is already disappearing little by little, Dave, but I am not. Believe me that I will stay still, with you, in your heart.”

“I believe you, Rush. But, then again why does all the lights started to emanates from your body? Doesn’t it seem absurd that I will only think that you won’t disappear on me, Rush? Answer me.” David made a loud question over Rush’s ear, which made Rush laughed and giving him the short reply.

Rush knew he needed a miracle to happen, and to see that he didn’t disappear along with the Ark already shows that he might get it to work. Either it was because of the wedding rings, the vows he had made, or simply because he and David believed that Rush wouldn’t disappear; he wasn’t sure.

“You’ll- no, we’ll see, Dave.”

And at just that sentence, suddenly, everything that surrounded the two _–the building, the flooring, the ceilings, and the Ark–_ were all gone from. There were nothing surrounded the two but the sudden blinding lights coming out of nowhere, just like what happened back then, right on the inside of Sacred Lands’ deepest area, where Rush was first found of. David was then gasping loudly and closed his eyes momentarily as he felt that: he and Rush were suddenly pulled into a blank place, with no shadows forming under their feet, nor a sound came through their hearings. After adjusting himself to the sudden new and strange environment, David opened his eyes again, blinking for few times and trying to remember as he took in the place.

Realizing how it _–the place–_ was almost similar to a place where David had met Rush for times _–and called it as a secondary home–_ but knowing that it wasn’t, and not on the inside of the dream either, David then turned to look at Rush, who had released himself from David’s hold and turned on his back, readying himself to walk ahead, to reach the only object that seemed to be only thing that took a place within.

When David about to ask what just happened, Rush turned his head slightly and made a _‘shh’_ sound to prevent David from talking any further and walked across the room, to walk himself briskly to the place where he was… supposedly said to be born at. Or so had David been informed, when he actually had the business to have a meeting with the Yearly Congress, that he had to ask on what happened to the generals that had been accompanying Rush at the same time. Swinging it twice, thrice, Rush was by then made a hum, closing his eyes before eventually nodding.

Then, there was a sudden light that strikes over Rush’s body, in such a slow, yet warm bathing lights that seemed to be pulling Rush’s green lights to the top of nowhere, before eventually disappeared entirely, leaving Rush with his face looking up, making a wide smile, but having his apologetic expression etched on. David, still unsure on what happened, walked to reach Rush’s side and tugging his arms softly with. Stroking on Rush’s arms tenderly at first, David made a small whisper-like question.

“Do you mind if I ask you what just happened…?”

Rush then returned to look at David momentarily, before looking up again as he explained, in such a short but more than enough to serve any more questions.

“Releasing my true form as a Remnant, returning it to the Elysion’s Sacred Lands and passing it away to the Veyriel… and living normally as a human for the second chance, now with _you, Dave_.”

And at that, David knew he wouldn’t probe anymore questions. He knew that Rush would probably chose to abandon his true form to be with David, sooner or later, though. Or maybe choosing the risk himself, just to be living with David. Feeling quite thankful and agonized from the decision Rush had just made, David then hugged Rush, making his embrace tighter than ever as he almost squeezed Rush’s out from his soul. Also, feeling like the miracle just actually descended upon the two, David let a small tear escaped and rolled down his cheeks, to show how grateful he was, and happy to have Rush back to.

But, Rush, knowing what David had felt _–and feared–_ and realizing that the tears rolled down from the Duke’s eyes was more than enough to serve as an answer to Rush’s questioning mind _–as to why David wept when he didn’t disappear–_ returned the embrace softly, as the two was by then closing both of their eyes together, suddenly feeling very tired from and falling into a deep, deep and tranquil slumber, at their place.

 

 

“And what happened next?” was what the Sovani asked upon a week later, when Rush and David had just woken up with a loud yawn, on the top of their bed, and side by side, already, Rush noticed.

David then arched one of his eyebrows, making a confused face to Rush, who was still yawning and stretching his arms and legs, as if he was ignoring the questions that was thrown to him, instead of David. The servants seemed to be busy taking up glasses after glasses of water to David, though, it must be because of their sudden faint on the Sacred Lands, and waking up should be ended up with the two having a sudden thirst of water, or so had Rush and David had been informed. Rush, not knowing the continuation as well, made a casual shrug.

“Well, I _don’t know_ , Torgal. I am not sure what happened next after we faint and all the stuff that I’ve been trying to tell you, but… there is this one thing that I _am_ sure, with, now.”

“And that would be?” Torgal frowned, crossing both of his upper arms in acknowledgement, or maybe some mocking towards Rush.

Grinning, Rush then shot a look at David’s _–still confused–_ face, then looking at how both of their rings were still on their ring fingers, and not having a change over their outfits; still using the black suits. Rush then leaned closer to David’s side, hands started to entwining with David’s, and clasping tightly as he made a pleading look to David. David made a small smile as he looked at Rush in such a certain expression later, making a small nod to Rush; to let Rush told Torgal the certainty that Rush had been saying.

Grinning after given an approval from, Rush was then looked back to Torgal momentarily _–forming a small smirk on the side of his lips–_ before leaning in for a swift kiss over David’s lips. Knowing they got an eyeful and half-amused look from the sovani, Torgal hummed, as if the sovani was saying, _‘I knew it’_.

“That would be… our love. I mean, we are officially married, and seen by the Ark. You know, we got blessed, and all that stuff.” Rush said without batting an eye from David.

“And that is the truth, Torgal, in case you are still… unsatisfied with. Perhaps you could fill in my absence for the whole week with another excuse. I am apologizing in advance for troubling all of you. I just… wouldn’t know and not expecting that these whole events would eventually lead us into sleep and dreaming, again, really.” David then chuckled.

Torgal waved one of his hands to the front dismissingly and shook his head.

“No, my Lord. It is more than enough to serve as information, especially for the dreaming part. I will fill in another story to be made up and be reported to the Duke of Ghor, once you had regained enough energy. Thank you for informing me, and please, have a good rest.” Torgal then bowed slightly before whipping his body around and leaving the bedchamber at once.

Once the sovani left, Rush burst out into a laughter.

“Did you see that face, Dave? Hell, Torgal sure would be throwing fits at me on certain time later, but hey… we are married now, aren’t we? Like, not dreaming, and stuff.”

“Yes, Rush, we _are._ And no, we are not dreaming, at all.” David said as he then lean himself back on the bed, pulling Rush along slowly, as well. Rush made a dreamy gaze to David as he pulled himself onto the comfortable bed that he was used to share with David, making a smile as he started on his apology.

“Mmhm, and sorry, Dave. Like, I’m serious. I mean, I always made you feel worried and stuff, but now I’m a normal human, not having Remnants and all the things involving with, so you can finally… be assured with, yeah? I could love you the same and do the same thing, without you having dangers following over your back. I might not be stronger as I was back then, but I am here, Dave. To protect you.” Rush said as he leaned closer to David’s side, wrapping both of his hands on David’s waist.

“It is alright, Rush. I am… actually glad that you’ve thought so. Thank you. I couldn’t be bothered by the fact that you weren’t Remnant, or perhaps something more, but whatever you are, Rush… I still loved you, unchanging the facts.” David then returned Rush’s gesture as he pulled Rush into another tight hug.

“I love you, Dave. Though I might inform you something…”

“I am, as well, Rush. And truly, cherishing of your return, again. And that would be…?” David said as he pulled a kiss over Rush’s forehead again, letting one of his hands brushing the black locks over the nape.

“I would like the idea of having to work at the Armory soon, if that wasn’t too much of a bother, or asking you something quite ridiculous after we just woken up.” Rush said as he felt the Marquis’ finger tracing over his nape stopped for a while.

Looking back at David, Rush then realized that the Marquis made a surprised face momentarily, before eventually leaning in to kiss Rush, in a slow… yet gentle manner; just like how the noblemen flirted with his amour, or something. Knowing what David actually wanted, Rush halted his movement as he stared into David’s gentle grey orbs.

“So, how’s that sound…?”

“It seems to be of no burden to me, Rush. But please make sure to return here in my arms after you’d had such a long, tiring day of work. That would lessen my burden on feeling like I was about to lose you, or anything similar to the context. Would that be of no problem?”

And at that, Rush grinned momentarily, leaning in for giving another fast kiss on the Duke’s lips and whispering,

“I love you too.”

The two was by then laughing cheerfully, making a small smile over each other for seconds, before sleeping their half of the day off after such a long interrogation from Torgal, and appreciating the coming day as they will spend the rest of their days together. They might have some more unfinished business and explanations to do around the continents, more paperwork to do for David, but both of the two knew: what they could do at the time was to work it out, regardless of the situations and income, and last but of not last, how their love would last, forever, to even decades, even.

As the new era started to wage and flipped a brand new page over the world, and the Remnant’s bad usage as mere tools of war history has started to be forgotten as they lived into the future, and replacing all they’ve known for their live, but, their story, their trust and loves, lives. In the hearts of the people of Athlum, who apparently knew what had really happened, and in the hearts of who they had called friends, whom Rush had saved and forged bonds from all over in the world, to let one call him a hero and lifesaver.

All in all, the story of the two lives and the history bounds that was related in between _–of how Remnant had its prosperity once and helped a lot of people in good times as they lived and to even resulting how they’ve had their good lives now–_ will apparently never died.

**_Would You…? END._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was the ending? I'm quite sure it was very different with the initial of the game itself, and... surely, everyone does not cry on this part, right? :'D I hope everyone doesn't.
> 
> Ahem, since this marks the completion of the fiction, I am going to announce that I had another pair going to be written soon, or perhaps you've seen of my interest on the bio, of Balthier/Vaan. Yes, this two would be on my written goals, and might as well, starting to post Steven/Brendan, soon. If you'd like, or maybe having a fandom on these either two different pairing, maybe you can check and read it out once it's out. ;D
> 
> So, if you'd enjoyed every little words or the story itself up until this last chapter, then I really appreciate it. Maybe give some kudos to let me know. ;D Or maybe some comments? Thank you again though for reading this far, and... all the patience, supports, and loves you've given. See you... on the next fiction, on the note, as usual! ;D

**Author's Note:**

> A long chapter, huh? Well, the fiction itself would be going into a long, long story ahead. And each chapters would lead to many improvements between the two characters, so rest assured! ;D
> 
> Next chapter would be released once I've finished typing the other ones, and longer means long chapters! ;D  
> Cowabunga!


End file.
